The lives of the camdens & Friends still live on!
by poohbabby02
Summary: Sorry for the long updates... Next chapter will be up soon i hope, somehow chapter 26 got deleted, give me till monday i hope... but if you havnt read 24, 25 then do please and review...........................
1. Default Chapter Lucy

Disclaimer.. I don't not own any of the 7th Heaven characters.. (I just wish I did) ~~*~~Note~~*~~ This may sound fimialr with what happened at the end of the season 7 finally but will not be the same.. Just a few parts at the beginning of the story will.. Thanks Alyssa  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
It was late afternoon, when Mary calls to find out where Eric is. (Her dad) when She calls she ends up talking to Lucy. ( Lucy has been married 2 years now with Kevin) After Lucy has had a talk with her mom about babies she thinks she may be pregnant. She (Lucy) and Mary meet at the promondon near by the house. They sit and talk for awhile, when Lucy and Mary both tell each other their thoughts/secrets.  
Mary tells Lucy she got married to a guy named carlos and Lucy tells Mary she thinks she may be pregnant.. They walk into the drug store and buy a home pregnancy test for Lucy.. That night they were going to the pool hall to celebrate lucy becoming a woman.. Everybody is all read there except Lucy and her dad (Eric)..  
  
Eric-Lucy " lucy you ready to go"? Lucy-Eric " Ya one sec dad I just got to do something really quick".. Eric-Lucy " ok make it quick" Lucy- Eric " ok dad"  
  
Lucy went up to the garage apartment where she had lived with her husband Kevin.. She took the test and awaited for the results. She could hear her dad calling her to hurry up. She then look at the box and read the directions.. She look ad the test strip and saw it was positive. She then looked in the mirror and put her hand on her stomache and said she was not ready for this.. she walks down to the main house were her dad was wating to leave. They left and drove to the pool hall and met their whole family there.. Mary then shows up and every one looked surprised..  
  
Mary says hi and so do the others.. Everybody was greeting her, except Lucy who know she was there.. They were all shocked to her her marrige news.. She then asked her dad to annul her marrige.. Her dad agreed to to and was happy she had asked for help..  
  
Mary and Lucy both excused them selves from the table to go to the bathroom.. Lucy had to tell Mary what the test had came back as.. She was shocked and congratulated her. She said it was a home test that she would have to go the doctors to have it done and see if it was accurate. She then asked Mary to go with her for when sh made the appointment.. Oh course Mary said ya but also said that she had to tell Kevin first.. She said she would after she know for sure.. Mary then oked her and they went back to the table with everybody else.. It was getting late and everybody was tired.. Eveybody went home in the same way that they came..(car seating) Kevin and Lucy went to their apartment and the rest of the Camden`s went inside their house house to..(Camden`s house) They all went to bed as Kevin still tries to figure out whats wrong with Lucy.. ( Lucy has been ignoring Kevin for the past few days now.) She still doesn't do anything and just goes off to sleep next to her.. She had waken up early to make her doctors appointment, wich she had done.. She made it for the afternoon, when she new Mary was available.. They Went to the appointment and waited for the results to come back.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Coming really soon in chapter 2, Is Lucy Pregnant?? Will she tell Kevin or her family first?? Find out in chapter 2. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Please review and give me some ideas for the rest of the story. If I get positive revies I will contiune on.. (It is my first story).. If oyu`d like to email me you can at tlgger730@hotmail.com or catch me online for aim/aol at poohbabby02. Alyssa 


	2. Who knows first?

Disclaimer chapter1.  
  
Sorry for all the errors such as spelling.. I had forgotten to press spell check cause I wanted to hurry up and get the story up.. I will try to do better this time..  
  
In this chapter find out what the results are and if she is who will know first, the family or Kevin??  
  
Chapter 2? Who knows first?  
  
After about waiting for a ½ hour the test are in.. Lucy and Mary sat their holding hands and talking when the doctor came out. They sit and squeeze each other's hand as the doctor tells Lucy and Mary that Lucy is pregnant!! They both got big smiles on their faces while the doctor was talking to them to make an appointment for a month ahead.. Mary congratulated her right after the doctor left.  
They were hungry so they decide to go for lunch at the pool hall. They sat and were talking a lot about the baby. Was it a boy or girl? What they could name it? Would they have to move? And? `S like that. Mary-Lucy " so you going to tell Kevin tonight" Lucy-Mary " I don't know" Lucy-Mary " I want to tell mom and dad first." Mary-Lucy " you should tell Kevin first" Lucy-Mary "I know "or maybe I don't"(as they both laughed) Mary-Lucy "well kid do what you want" Mary and Lucy left the pool hall about a 1 ½ half later.. They decide to walk around the promondon for a few hours before going home and having to tell everyone the news. They went to the Camden house were they saw everybody, doing their own things. Simon had Cecilia over and Ruthie had peter over. The twins were too little to have friends over.  
Annie the girl's mom (and the rest of the Camden) was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She then asked if the girls were staying for dinner. Both girls had said yes. (It has been at least 4 ½ hours since they ate). Mary then wanted to know when Lucy was going to tell everyone the news, so in front of their mom she had said, "so Lucy when are you going to tell them"? Lucy was trying to tell her no not now but Mary didn't listen. Annie-girls "huh tell us what'? Lucy-Annie " nothing mom" Mary-Lucy "you sure about that" Annie-Lucy "Lucy what is going on"?? Mary-Annie " Lucy's pregnant"!! Annie girls " what? Your pregnant?" Lucy- Yes mom, I am. Lucy-Mary "thanks Mary" Mary-Lucy "no problem" Annie-Lucy " Have you told Kevin yet? Lucy-Annie " Nope, but don't say anything, l`ll tell him and the rest later when I'm ready" "Ok"? Annie/Mary-Lucy " ok"  
Girls can you tell everybody dinner is ready. Sure was Mary's response. And Kevin is with the twins and Simon right now ok. Ya mom, was Lucy's response. Annie was congratulating Lucy and giving her a hug every 10 seconds. She was Happy to become a grandmother.  
Everybody was sat down at the table to eat their supper. After their prayer. Mary said to Lucy: So Lucy got any News to tell everybody? Lucy shook her head and said no, knowing she was lying and new what Mary was once again up too. Mary-Lucy: Lucy you don't lie very good. Kevin-Lucy: What are you lying about? Lucy-Kevin: nothing (with a giggle) All-Lucy: Are you sure?? Lucy-All: Yes I'm sure. Mary-All: anyways lets talk about something else shall we? Mar-Lucy: Lucy you looked you may have put on some weight, like around you stomach and hips, maybe. And you eat a lot at the pool hall today as well?? Lucy: well maybe I'm just getting fatter. Is that such a crime? (Knowing what road Mary was going with her subject)? All: No Mary: Lucy you do look you are putting weight on. You think?? And no it's not a crime?? All/but Annie: you do  
Lucy is realizing what Mary is doing and not happy with it, so she decides to pull Mary into the kitchen to straighten things up. But Mary refuses to listen. Mary-Lucy: So you got some news know? Lucy: no Ruthie-Lucy: You know I'll find out sooner or later Luce, so you just might want to tell us know. And does anyone else know the news besides Mary? Mary: Yes, mom does Everybody-Annie/Mom: Annie/Mom, what news Annie/Mom: I was told not to tell.  
Lucy looks at her mom and just gives her a thank you look, witch her mom gives her a welcome look back.  
Everybody was done dinner and was ready for desert. Mary was sure Lucy would tell people know. Or at least thought she would have. (Mary ends up telling for her) Mary: So Luce you didn't go anywhere today except the promondon and the pool hall today?? Lucy: What would it matter?? Well that's not what I heard? I heard you were at the doctor's office today.  
Lucy didn't know what to say except give a little giggle while everyone asks her why she was there today. Mary: Well Lucy you had your opportunity to tell them. Lucy: Really Everybody: Just tell us already? Mary: Fine Mary: (looking at Lucy), Lucy found out that she has been pregnant for over a month now. Lucy-Mary: thanks. All: Well Lucy that great why couldn't you tell us your self?? Lucy-All: I don't know I just didn't want to right know I guess.  
Kevin gave Lucy a kiss and said that's great. She just went in her own world and was mad at Mary, for doing what she had done.  
Supper was done, and desert, so everybody started to clean up. While everybody is getting up congratulating her, she just looks at her mom says, "thank you" and gives her a hug, her mom just says you welcome. But Lucy was wondering why she didn't say anything. Then she thought she's a mom who keeps secrets..  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* Sorry this is soooo long; I'm stopping it here, for it wont is toooo long.  
  
Coming in chapter 3 What happens after they congratulate her, and clean up. It will take place in Kevin and Lucy's apartment when they are in bed.(Talking)  
  
Chapter 3`s title, "Kevin Wants To Know Why"??  
  
Please review and give me some ideas thanks Alyssa. 


	3. Kevin wants to know why?

DisclaimerChapter 1.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Summary- Lucy An Kevin are in the garage apartment to go to bed. Kevin tries to find out why she never said anything to him first.. Will Kevin find out why? Find out as you read...  
  
Kevin and Lucy are in their bed talking about the baby, and why she didn't tell him first. She didn't really know what to say to him. Kevin was jus Happy he could be able to kiss his wife again, because for a few days she wouldn't let him near her and wouldn't talk to him.. But he was also glad that they together would be having a baby together. All Lucy said was she didn't want to tell him anything that she didn't know if it was accurate or not..  
  
Kevin-Lucy: " Why didn't you tell me?" "Why did you have to tell Mary be for me"? Lucy-Kevin: "I was going to tell you, and I did, but just after I know for sure" Kevin-Lucy: "You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Lucy-Kevin: "ya I do, I know" Kevin-Lucy: " you know when your due?" Or anything. Lucy-Kevin: " Noy not yet" But I made an appointment for next month, Kevin-Lucy: " Would you like me to go with you when you do"? Lucy-kevin: " Ya, That would be nice, if you can get the day off"?  
  
Shortly after Lucy fell asleep while Kevin was rubbing her stomach, he couldn't belive tbat they were going to have a baby.. He then rembered what eric Had said to them the day of their wedding,  
  
~~*~~Flash Back~~*~~ Eric-Kevin: (Kevin was holding the twins hands coming down the stairs) " wait a few years before you get her pregnant. You guys are too young. Kevin-Eric: "Sure Dad" (laughing) ~~*~~End Flash Back~~*~~  
  
Kevin had awaken up early to be work on time. Most of the time he didn't see Lucy till he got home. he could never wait till the end of his shift to see her, But know he didn't even want to wait to see her.But he had no choice.. When Lucy woke up, it was around 10:30am. She slept late because Kevin kept her up asking ?s and talking to Lucy the night before.. She got up and Got dressed, then headed to the Camdens house for breakfast.. She didn't seem to be that hungry so she only had a muffin.. Her and her mom were talking about different things in general. One of the topics was "had did keving take it after you guys left". Well Lucy didn't lie to her mom saying he was quite. She told him he kept her up asking all kinds of ?s and just talking to her. They were both laughing.. Simon had came down stairs to tell his mom he was going out with cecili.. He acted weird but nobody had paid attention to it.. He told his mom that cecili needed to talk with him and it was important.. So annie let him go off. Still Annie and Lucy sit in the family room talking while the boys come down.(twins).. they get up early so they were tired. Annie and Lucy were puuting the boys down for a nap when Lucy came out and said, Lucy-Annie: "You think we will have to move, I mean to a bigger house?" Annie didn't know what to say.. She didn't want her to move somewhere else, all she could think was her baby daughter was right up the stairs in the garage. Annie-Lucy: Well eventanly you will right.. so why not do it now while you got no kids.. right? Lucy-Annie: Ya thanks mom, im goin to the apartment if you need me..ok, I love you! All Annie could say was I love you back.. She didn't really want her daughter to move, she new eventanly she would have anyways so she just said what she did.. Later that day Kevin had come home, Kevin-Lucy "Hey honie, how was you day?" Lucy-Kevin "good and yours"? Kevin-Lucy "god but I missed you" Lucy-Kevin "really, would you miss living here if we moved, somewhere bigger. Kevin-Lucy " why? Do you want to move"? Lucy-Kevin "no but it's the babie unless we wan to stay here we could, but eventually we would right.? Then agin it was just a though.. Kevin-Lucy "Well ya it is small, but, if you want to then we will, its up to you. I will have no problem with any of your decisions..  
Kevin then gave Lucy a passiont kiss.. Lucy had kissed him back, when they heard a knock on the door.. Come in, knowing it was going to be a Camden. It was ruthie.. Ruthie-Lucy "I heard you were thinking about moving" Lucy-Ruthie "Maybe" "why? Ruthie- Just wondering, but if you do don't move far, ok, possibly walking distance. (they are all laughing..) Lucy- Ruthie, how did you know. Ruthie- I heard you and mom talk about it and mom and dad talk about it. Lucy- OOOOOO ok..  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Im not sure if I said it in the second chapter, but please review..  
  
This chapter is a little shorter, and may not have any sense to it, but It might and might not, im not sure yet. Coming in chapter 4.. This chapter I decide to be p.o.vs, The povs, will include Anie,Eric,Kevin,Lucy.. It will be a short chapter, but will say what they are all thinking about her being pregnant.. Rember to review..!!!! thnx Alyssa( 


	4. povs

Disclaimer, chapter 1  
  
Thank you for all of you who have been giving me reviews. They are helping a lot. And thank you sarahmattcamden for all the help you gave me.  
  
Summary this chapter is going to be just p.o.vs from a few of the characters that I mentioned in chapter 3.  
  
~~*~~Lucy's p.o.v.~~*~~  
  
I can't believe I'm pregnant. We might have to move know. This house is certainly not big enough for all of us. Kevin's ok with it. I know my mom isn't though. I don't really know about the rest of them, or even who knows except Ruthie. I know Ruthie wants a walking distance home, maybe for she could come over. By the time I have the baby, she will be out of school already. I'm really scared though. And I wish my mom could tell me what she really feels.I love her and don't want to do anything she will be disappointed in me. Well Kevin will be coming home soon. He likes the idea of us talking again. I really felt bad for not even approaching him. Well in a month I go for my first check up, I don't know if I even want to go. Kevin said he would come with me. I love him so much, and he understands a lot too.I couldn't be happier with my life. He puts up with me, and I can go crazy sometimes.  
  
~~*~~Eric~~*~~  
My baby daughter, well not baby, but almost there, wants to move away from home. Ill misses her a lot. I don't even want her to move. Mean she's right there. I can tell her anything. Even secrets, she wouldn't tell anybody. Now Ruthie on the other hand, you tell her something, she tells them. I like Kevin. He's a good guy. I know he will take care of her, no matter where they live. But if he ever hurt her I would kill him my self. It seems like only yesterday, I holed her in my arms for the first time. She was so small. Just like the rest of them. Also seems like just yesterday that Kevin got on one knee, and said, " Lucy Camden, I love you, Will you be my wife"? As we know she said yes.. It was a short engagement, but they are meant to be. Perfect. All I can say. And if she does move, Ill still see her, ya it will be hard at first, but its going to happen someday, why not do it now while there pregnant with no kids. I will always love her. Alawys!! My baby girl, is growing up on her know.  
  
~~*~~Kevin~~*~~  
Wow, I'm going to be a dad. I was kind of upset when I found out my ex wasn't pregnant. As I still am I'm also glad she didn't. I don't know what I would have done with out Lucy. She means the world to me. And this isn't going to be over soon. She wants to move into a bigger house. I don't know, she's still in school, I work. Can we really afford it? I ask my self. We could possibly. She said she was going to get some kind of program like ebt or something, because she's so young and don't work. That will help a lot.it wont matter to me what happens. I love her a lot. Even though Mr.Camden said don't get her pregnant know, she's to young. I didn't intend to. It kind of just happened. Mary's here she got married. It's amazing. It would have been funny if she married my brother Ben. He loved her a lot. But I think I love Lucy more than that. I remember like it was just yesterday, I went on one knee and asked her to marry me. The Camden told me she wasn't going to come at first. I would have been mad. But she said she didn't want to be proposed to on Valentines Day. It was the most romantic day of the year. I couldn't do any other day. I just had too. Well of course she accepted. I'm very happy with her. She makes my life just so complete. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I would do besides cry. But people might thing I`m a not a tough guy. I don't know. All I know is that I love her deeply and wouldn't give her up for the world.  
  
~~*~~Annie~~*~~  
  
I can't believe she's pregnant! Its great I`m going to be a grandma!!! It's wonderful. I just don't want her to move. They might of well move now. Before they actually have kids.. I know what ever she does; she will make the right decision. And I also know Kevin will take good car of her. He's a great man.. I don't think Eric is telling me everything that he really thinks.He's not so happy about her leaving either. We just got to get over the fact that she's an adult, got married and now having a baby and moving away.. Its life.. I was young too when it happened with Eric and me. We been married over 20 years know. He's a great guy like Kevin. And I know where ever they live Kevin will take care of her. She's like his princess. And she loves him a lot too.. So what ever their decision is I will be ok with it, but I will be a little depressed that they will have to move. Knowing they will sooner or later.  
  
Coming n chapter 5 Lucy and Kevin go house shopping.. After they found one will it be what they excepted???? Chapter 5 title House shopping  
  
Please remember to review.. and the characters ave been added to everyones story from a few days ago when they updated the site.. I think they have fixed that know.. and sorry for the between chapters.. I was helping out someone else with their story... Please r/r 


	5. House Shopping

Disclaimer I don't own any 7th heaven characters.. As I say I just wish I did..  
  
SummaryLucy and Kevin go house shopping..  
  
~~*~~ Lucy and Kevin`s House~~*~~ It was early Saturday morning around 9:00 am, Kevin and Lucy go to the camdens house for breakfast.It was Kevin`s day off, so they decide the other day they were going to look at houses. Kevin had worked the late shift so Lucy was already up and dressed.. when Kevin had woken up it was nly 8:30. Normally he would be up earlier but he came home late from work last night..  
  
Kevin- good morning,( leaning over to give Lucy a kiss) Lucy- good morning to you to ( giving him a kiss back) Kevin- Im going to take a shower.. Lucy- ok, Ill be in the house down stairs.. Kevin- ok ill meet you down there ( giving Lucy a nother kiss as she kisses him back)  
  
~~*~~Camdens house~~*~~  
  
Lucy- good morning mom Annie- good morning, you seem happy Lucy- I do, Well I am just like every other day Annie- you sure? Lucy- yes mom Im sure, you need help with anything? Annie- please want to set the table for me? Lucy- sure  
Lucy sets the table as mary walks in. Mary-hey guys wuts up? Annie- Hey Mary Mary- Whatever your making smells really good mom.. Annie- well thank you Lucy- you staying for breakfast? Annie- Theres plenty Mary- sure why not Mary- anything I can do? Annie- please, call everybody or get everybody down here to eat.. Mary- Sure  
Mary is upstairs getting everybody for breakfast. While down stairs, Kevin walks in the door. Annie- hey Kevin, Kevin- Hey, need any help Annie- ummm.. just brining these plates to the table please..( she already know kevin was going to be there for breakfast) Kevin- sure let me help Annie- thanks, Lucy is upstairs with the twins.. Kevin- ok thanks  
  
Kevin goes up stairs to see whats taking Mary so long(orders from Annie).. He finds out and sees shes with Lucy and the twins. Lucy- oh hey Kevin, Kevin_ Hey breakfast is ready Mary- hey Kevin Kevin- hey, need any help? Mary- no thanks Mary- ill see you guys down stairs.. Kevin/Lucy- ok see ya down there.  
  
~~*~~ Lucy and Kevin in the twins room~~*~~  
  
Lucy- hey, you ready to eat? Kevin- ya lets go. ( giving Lucy a kis) Lucy- so have yo found any houses for us to look at yet? Kevin- no but I think as we drive we will Lucy- sounds like fun.  
  
~~*~~ Camdens dining room~~*~~ Everybody is sat down at the table eating their breakfast.. It was silent till Eric asked what everybody was doing today.. Simon- Well me and Cecile are going to the movies and walk around later this afternoon.. Ruthie- Im going to peters today Simon- when don't you? Ruthie- When arnt you with Cecile? Annie- ok eat up Eric- so what about you and Kevin Lucy? Lucy- well, were going to look for houses today. Annie- sounds like fun Kevin- we want to find one as close as possible.. Twins- can we sleep over Lucy- when we find one sure, Twins- ok Annie- so mary, how about you Mary- Ive got nothing planned. Lucy why don't you come with us? We could use your advice you know. Mary- I think ill pass on that, knowing prollbaly the next times I come ill have to stop at 2 houses not just one. Lucy- is that how you all feel about this.. us moving to a different house? Simon- wait, your moving? Lucy- didn't you know? Simon- no, none ever tells me anything around here.. Lucy- we were only thinking about it. Ruthie- you should of asked me dummy Annie- wait, how did you know about it? Ruthie- I heard you and dad talking about the other night.  
Break fast was done, and everybody was helping cleaning up.  
  
~~*~~ around 1:00pm in the afternoon~~*~~  
  
Lucy and Kevin had already looked at a few houses.they saw one they really liked. It was a small 2 story single family house.. 1 block away from the camdens.. It was closer than peter`s house or ceciles house.. they made an appointment to meet the real esatate lady for 5 that night. They were pretty happy about it, but not sure everybody else was..  
  
~~*~~ Camdens house~~*~~ Lucy- hey mom Annie- hey, how was your day, find anything yet? Lucy- good, and yes Annie- really Kevin- Yes, its closer than Peter`s and ceciles house.. only 1 block from here.. 1minute drive, 3 minute walk.. Annie- well that ant bad, I can live with that.. Lucy- what are you making it smells good? Annie- meat loaf, want to stay? Lucy- sorry mom, cant, we have to meet the lady of the house at 5:00 and its already 4:30. and that looks done Annie- yes it is, want me to save you some Lucy- no thanks we will stop at the pool hall or maybe go the dairy shack.. Annie- sounds like fun Lucy- well mom its already 4:45, we have to go. Annie- ok bye Lucy- bye mom love you Annie- bye bye Kevin, Kevin- goodnight!!  
  
~~*~~House~~*~~ Kevin and Lucy were at their hopfully soon to be house. They just had to meet with the realitor first and answer some questions. They knew that they were finacialy stable and could basicly afford whatever they wanted according to Kevin when he proposed to Lucy on Valentines day..  
  
Realotor- Hi are you mr. And Mrs. Kinkirk? Kevin- yes my name is Kevin, Lucy- And my name is Lucy Realtor- my name is Claudia Ambo.. Kevin/Lucy- hello Claudia- So you are looking to but a house? Lucy- yes we are Claudia- ok just a few questions ok Kevin/Lucy-ok no problem Claudia- ok, have you ever owend a house bfore/ Kevin- no Claudia- ok did you rent an apartment or a house? Kevin- apartment Claudia- ok, how much was the rent/ Kevin- it was over her parents garage. Claudia- so you payed no money for it Kevin- no Claudia- Lucy what do you do for a living? Lucy- I go to school. no job Claudia- really whats your major/ Lucy- minister.. Claudia- that's interesting, a girl becoming a minister. its noce to see girls like you actually care for community.. we could use a girl minister.in churches these days.. Lucy- really, what church you go to? Claudia- well, I just moved into the neighborhood, because a lot of my house are down this way, so right now im in the process of finding one.. Lucy- well theres a little community church called gel ok comuntiy church.. not far from here.. that's my dads church.. We are alawsys looking for new comers. Claudio- really, your dad is a minister.. Lucy- yup all his life.. Claudia- maybe ill check it out.. Lucy- its really nice but small, and always welcoming guest.. Claudia- that's ver nice, now back to work shall we.. Claudia- Kevin what do you do for a living? Kevin- I am a police officer.. Claudia- how interesting.. catch any bad guys yet? Kevin- umm. not really Claudia- my husband was a police officer after he joined the army.. Claudia- now he retired at 31, and im making the money.. Lucy- hes young to retire ya think? Claudia- yes, but he gets an income all his life for being in the army for soo long. Claudia- he is in it still but not as much, he will fully retie at 38 or 41.. who knows/ Lucy- that's interesting. Claudia- yes, now, how do you guys plan on paying for the house.. Like down posit and stuff like that.?? Kevin- well, family and friends, and savings. We are finacialy stable.. Claudia- I wish I was.., how long have you been in the police force?? Kevin- umm.. 3 years now. Claudia- that's good, Claudia- do you have any prefrance people?? Lucy- we can get one I soposes? Claudia- Ive herd enough of you guys. Im through with you and you guys may now go home... im just going to talk a walk through the house ok.. Lucy- did we get the house? Claudia- im sorry... Kevin- What do you mean your sorry. come on luce..  
  
As they were just getting ready to walk out to the car the realotor (Claudia) said, wait, come back here you too.. Claudia- you guys got the house.. I was messing with ya,but heres a little key of advice.. when a realtor says im just gouing to take a walk through the house, you got the house.. Lucy- you really freaked me out for sometime their.. Claudia- im sorry. I actually had one couple slaqp me in my face right when I said I was going to take a walk through then they left.. Kevin- what did you do.. Claudia- told them they got the hous, and they said no we don't want you stuff. Lucy- violent.. Claudia- yes, but one more question.. Claudia I prollybaly would of liked living in my parents garage for free, so why do you want to move?? Anyayws.. Lucy- well cause its 1 bedroom, and because im pregnant we will need something bigger.. Claudia- congrationlations.. how far long? Lucy- only about a month. Claudia-after birth, you will be glad you did it.. trust me.. I have 3 of my own.. Kevin- well im a brother in law to 6 others. big family Claudia- yes it is. But, I came from a family of 5.. it was hectic at its own times. Lucy- yes I know that.. Claudia- that's mostly the reason I sell my houses is for biiger room for the kids. Kevin- hey cant blame them Claudia- no you cant, so shall we walk through? Kevin/Lucy- sure.. Claudia- ok you've already been in here, correct? Lucy- correct.. Claudia- ok so you know where everything is. Kevin- yup, it's a nice house Claudia- that it is.. I almost kept it for my sefl.. Lucy- why not/ Claudia- my husband dint want to move again.. wich I cant blame him.. Lucy- yes I hate moving too.. Claudia- well I hate tying up your night, I will put the paers through, and give you a call back hopfully in the week..I just need some phone numbers were you can be reached at at all times. Lucy- ok, here is my and Kevins phone number.. His cell phone, and my moms phone number.. now anyone there will pick up.. Claudia- ok, it was nice meeting you I will get back with you soon.. Kevin/Lucy- ok thank you.. Claudia- hey Lucy, what was the name of that church again? Lucy- Glen oak community.. its only a few blocks away.. Claudia- ok there are Sunday sessions right? Lucy- of coarse.. Claudia- ok thank you Lucy- thankyou!!! Claudia- Bye Kevin, Bye Lucy.. Kevin/Lucy- bye, have a good night.. Claudia- you too.  
  
~~*~~Later that night~~*~~  
  
Kevin and Lucy went to the dairy shack to get something to eat.. It was already 6:30 and they were starving. they havnt been their in a long time.. Kevin hasn't even ever been there since hes been in glenoak. So it was new to him, but was what Lucy wanted.. Kevin gave her anything she wanted... Knowing they were buying a house felt great to them.. they were going to pay half of it off when they get it.. Then the follwing year pay the other half off.  
  
A/N Thank you for reading.. I have now just come to conclusion that the only character I own in this chapter is the realotr Claudia Ambo. She is my moms friend and I used her only because she wants to be a realaste person ( or so my mom thinks so). And I got a review about chapter 3 with the funy characters.. Im sorry it happened to everyone, but I did re upload it it, so it should be better now..  
  
Please review. Im always up for some ideas. Please review please..  
  
Chapter 6 chapter 6 may not make sense but it will take place on Sunday, going to church amd they find out Claudia now goes to the church and the family greets them and welcomes them.. And it's a Sunday were everybody just brings their thoughs together.. 


	6. Sunday

DisclaimerI don't own any of the 7th Heaven characters!!!  
  
A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, hope you didn't forget about the story. I started writing it, and the thing (document) somehow erased from file.. I was really mad, so I didn't get back to it. I started school the beginning of August and had a lot to do weeks before IO went back... Now in the school year they accept a lot from you especially in high school.. So I'm writing this chapter seeing I got no homework tonight and nothing to do now. So here's the chapter.IN CHAPTER 1 IT SAYS LUCY AND KEVIN BEEN MARRIED 2 YEARS, ITS 6 MONTHS.  
  
Chapter 6 summary Pretty much, its takes place on Sunday, Everybody gathers there thoughts together.  
  
Chapter 6 titles SUNDAY  
  
Chapter 6 Sunday  
  
It was Saturday night, Lucy and Kevin went out for super and Ice cream... They got home at about 10:30 and stayed up late doing different things like, Watching TV, talking, listening to the radio, dancing, etc... They went to bed around 2:30 am. Knowing they had to be at church for 8 in the morning. They set an alarm clock for 7 hoping they would get up.  
  
They slept past 7. Kevin had woken up from a loud bang he heard... Lucy however did not. HE saw the clock it was 7:30. He went to see what it was; he didn't see anything so he just woke up Lucy. They hurried up and got dressed, and Left to the church. They didn't have time to go in the house and eat breakfast. Normally Annie (mom) cooks before church... They arrived just at 8. For some reason church had not started yet, it was not normal for Mr. Rev, Camden to not start after 8. Normally he started like 2 minutes before 8. But it was ok. Lucy and Kevin made their way up next to Lucy's family. She sat next to her mom and Kevin.  
  
Mr. Rev Camden starting the services..  
  
Mr. Camden- Today we started church at 8:02(am) today... Normally we start at 7:58(am)... IF any of you are wondering, I was waiting for my daughter Lucy and her husband Kevin, to get here. But to start my Sermon,  
Today, I'm not going to give you a speech/lecture/ or whatever you want to call them... (Sighs of relief)... I've been planning this for a couple weeks, but decided this past week, today was the good time... I'm going to have my daughter Lucy says a speech for you today. I didn't tell her I was going to do this, so she doesn't have any notes or a sermon written. But I've decided to do this because she is studying to become a minister. So some day, she'll be standing her with a sermon ready to be said. I figured this is good practice, Sometimes; I don't even have any sermons written... Sometimes, I just can think of anything to write. And I thought about it, and The first sermon I ever had to do when I first became a Minster, I was scared, What was I going to say, will they like me?? So many questions were going through my head. But on Sunday, I had not one word down on paper. So I hope this will give Lucy some good practice. So now I'm going to call up my daughter Lucy. Lucy, Please come up and present your self.  
  
All these questions were running through her head and many more.. She makes her way up to the alter and her father greets her.  
  
Mr.Camden- Hey Lucy, Lucy- hey, what am I going to say? Mr.Camden- anything you want.  
  
~~*~~Lucy's speech~~*~~  
Hi, my name is Lucy Camden; as well many of you know me. My father didn't tell me he was going to make me stand up here today and say a speech... I've only made one speech up here before, Unforatantly it was only in front of my family, chandler, and Roxanne... I felt open then, but today, it seems different... Maybe because it's in front of a church full of people... I really don't know, I don't know what to talk about, where I begin.All bout one thing... Sundays. It's been running through my mind lastly... My question is, Where did are old Sundays go to? The ones where we sit around with are loved ones, walked around, and spent time together. Last Sunday, I wanted to go for a walk around the promande, but everybody new the real reasoning for me to walk around. But still, nobody wanted to walk with me... I was really mad. The other day, on Sunday after church I saw my dad, and Husband sitting on the couch watching the football game... My mom said she needed to catch up on laundry and make phone calls, my little sister Ruthie said she was going to her friends house Peter... Simon was already out with Cecilia. The twins, there too little. Everybody had ann. excuse not to walk, I miss the old Sundays, were we all spent time together... What ever happened to those...? They faded away like they were never here. Today, I'm going too ask all of you one thing, spend your Sunday wisely, with someone special who you love, or doing nothing. Because, all I want to know, is where did are Sundays go?? Can anybody, answer that question.I don't know, but I wish someone could give me the answer, because personally, I would like to know, and I also miss them. I'm not going to have time to being doing much, seeing I'm 4 months pregnant. I'm going to blow up like a giant balloon and stay in all day. So now is a good time to regain are Sundays...  
  
That's the end of my speech, I don't know how I did, I didn't know what to say, it wasn't on paper, but I hope you at least enjoyed me up here, as it was a pleasant surprise, and it was a lot of practice.. And hopefully it will, and got me started for my future career. Thank you, dad, and thank you to all of you.  
  
(Lucy's walks down from the alter)  
  
Mr., Camden to Lucy alone- It was a good speech hunny...  
  
Lucy- thank you, dad  
  
Mr. Rev; Camden at the alter- Thank you Lucy, that was a wonderful speech, wasn't it a wonderful speech?? (Everybody claps) Well, that wraps up today's session... Next week after church, there will be Doughnuts, coffee, cookies, juice, ect... down in the hall... Thank you, and Have a great day. See you next Sunday. ~~*~~ Lucy Kevin~~*~~ Kevin- That was a great speech hunny Lucy- you really think so? Kevin- yes I did (they kiss) Lucy- cool Lucy- Claudia?  
  
~~*~~ Claudia and people~~*~~  
  
Claudia- Hey Lucy, Kevin, Rev Camden... All three- Hey, Camden- I have to go, Lucy-ok see you later, so you actually came, Claudia- yup I did, my husband didn't want to come... Kevin- that's ok, you came... Claudia- yes, Id did, I had trouble finding it yesterday but I found it... Kevin- there great people, you came to a great church.. Claudia- sounds like a great one; I came yesterday to check it out and ran into Rev.Camden. He's a really nice man... Kevin- the whole family is, that's why I married one of them... All laugh Claudia- ya, they are, well I have to go, but Ill sees you next Sunday... Lucy- Claudia? Claudia- yes Lucy- did we get the house? Kevin- ya, did we Claudia- yes you did, but paper work is still going through its Sunday not Monday... it should be yours by Friday... Lucy/Kevin- thank you  
  
~~*~~Out side~~*~~  
  
Annie- Hey Lucy, hey Kevin Give all a hug Lucy/Kevin- Hey Lucy- hey, did you eat breakfast yet? Annie- no, I was waiting for you guys to come, and then decided we can eat after church. Kevin- we over slept, sorry Annie- that's ok, I thought you guys weren't coming at first... Lucy- of coarse we would come... Kevin- We didn't hear the alarm Annie- it's ok really Lucy- why don't we and the whole family go out for breakfast. at Denny's? Annie- Sure, it sounds great, let me talk to your father about it... Lucy- ok, ill go talk to Ruthie and peter and see if they want to come... Annie- ok, meet back here in 5 minutes.  
  
~~*~~ Lucy-~~*~~  
  
Lucy- Hey Ruthie, Ruthie- ya, Lucy- you and peter, want to go out to breakfast with us... Peter- that's sounds great where? Ruthie- ya, where? Kevin- Denny's Ruthie- sure. Lucy- ok, meet in front of the church in 5 minutes... Ruthie- ok... Lucy-and you to peter Peter- ok will do  
  
~~*~~ Lucy-Simon/Cecilia~~*~~ Simon- Hey Lucy, Kevin what's up/ Kevin- hey you two, Lucy- nothing, what are your plans today for the both of you? Cecilia- well I and Simon were going to just walk around, talk, stuff like that... Lucy- well, you to want to go out to breakfast with the family and peter? Simon- sure that's sounds great, you want to come? Cecilia_ sure let me tell my folks. Kevin- ok, meet back here in 2 minutes...  
  
~~*~~Annie-~~*~~ Annie- hey, I asked your dad, Roxanne, and Chandler... Lucy- so Annie- they all said yes, Lucy- ok, here they come now, with Cecilia and peter Annie- good, pig party... Lucy- ok, lets go. I and Kevin can fit 3 with us or 2. Kevin- we can take the twins and peter and Ruthie. Annie- ok, you do that, well meet you their Lucy- ok. Annie-, Cecilia and Simon will go in their Simon's car, you dad and I and twins will go in the van, and Roxanne and chandler is going to drive together... Kevin- ok, the twins would probably be squished anyways. Lucy- ok let's go guys...  
  
Everybody drove to Denny's they had planned to sit tighter, everybody that went. It was a big party of 12.. They waited about 20 minutes before they got seated, then they eat... They were all talking about different things, what their plans were for today, how Lucy's speech was...  
  
~~*~~ home~~*~~  
  
everybody was at home now after about 3 hours. Lucy's question she wanted answered, and her request she had from her speech, seemed to be fallen into place. Kevin wasn't watching the game; he spent time with Lucy. Annie, Eric, and the twins, spent time together, Ruthie and peter, Cecilia, and Simon... Everybody seemed to just be talking walking, gathering their thoughts... Lucy was happy, maybe Sundays were falling back into place already... They were all doing her request... She was really surprised. But before she knew it, the day had turned into night and everybody went home and went to bed... Lucy and Kevin didn't get to bed till 12am. It was summer break, (June) so they didn't have a bed time any of the kids. But they all went to bed fairly early for their normally age.  
  
A/N ok, end of chapter.. I don't know what chapter 8 will bring, but for a quick recap Mary still hasn't gotten her annulment yet, in the 8th or 9th chapter she will. PLEASE review, Hope dint drive everyone to not read my story anymore. I promise the next chapter will be up before Monday... It may be short, I don't know yet The button on the bottom needs to be clicked, click it and write me a review... And if you want to talk for any ideas or anything, Write me at Tlgger730#hotmail.com or I'm me at Poohbabby02  
Thank you  
~~*~~ Alyssa~~*~~ 


	7. Moving Day

Disclaimer I don't own any thing related to 7thHeaven..  
  
A/N Ok as I was reading, Mary already asked her dad for an annulment, but it hasn't happened yet, sorry for the confusion, if any.  
  
Chapter 7 summary so this chapter will be based upon that.. And the beginning of Lucy and Kevin's move to the house they bought.but first the processing of the paper work.  
  
Chapter 7 title Monday and Tuesday!!  
  
~~*~~Camden's House~~*~~  
  
It was Monday morning at the Camden's, Simon and Ruthie were at school. Sam and David were at daycare... Mary was still with the Camden's. Lucy and Kevin were up in the apartment packing. Eric was at the church getting paper work ready for Mary and her husband Carlos who will be taking a flight into Glen oak today. Annie is cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast.  
Mary had talked to Carlos on the phone last night; he said his plain was getting in around 1:30om. Mary scheduled to be at the airport for his arrival. Although he will not be staying over night, he will fly back at 7:00pm tonight.  
Lucy and Kevin were starting to pack up all their belongings from the house. They already knew they got the house and can go to it anytime after 3:30pm today. They will be meeting with the realtor to confirm the paperwork. It was hard for them to pack their stuff, they know they need move to a bigger house, but don't want to. They asked for everyone's help to pack, but they all had stuff to do. Although Annie said when she was done cleaning she would be happy to help. Annie, was having trouble with it, Matt was gone, Mary was gone, And now Lucy was leaving... She didn't know what to think except her 3 oldest children were gone. She loved Sarah and Kevin, but she doesn't really now Carlos...  
Annie cleaned the kitchen and went to the garage apartment. She would do anything for her children, help them in any way, and this was a way she needed to help.  
  
~~*~~ Garage apartment~~*~~  
  
Annie- Hey, can I help? Lucy- Hey mom, sure, practically everything is going. Kevin- not everything Annie- ok, Give me stuff and I'll put it in boxes. Lucy- ok, all this stuff in the corner needs to be put in some boxes and the stuff by the table, as well as the door... Kevin- the stuff over by the bathroom, its trash... Annie- ok,  
  
~~*~~Church~~*~~  
  
Eric- So Mary, is he here Mary- yup, comes on in Carlos Carlos- hello, rev.Camden Eric- Please, Eric Mary- Well lets get it done shall we. Carlos- ya, got to catch a flight at 7 tonight. Eric- ok, lets get to it then.  
Eric reviewed the papers one more time with the married couple, who in about a few minutes will be an annulled couple. Eric- ok, Mary sign here, here, and here. Mary- ok Eric- ok, Carlos, sign right under Mary's name on all the papers. Carlos-ok Eric- ok good, you are now officially annulled. Carlos- thank you, we made the wrong choice when we got eloped, we were both drunk at the time. Eric- it's done and over with now, its ok Mary- thank you so much dad, I'm going to bring him to the airport, and out to eat, Ill be at the house later on tonight ok. Eric- no problem sweetie. Bye Carlos Carlos- thank you, and good bye.  
  
Mary and Carlos left around 3:30pm. They had to be at the airport by 5:00pm. 2 hours early before his flight leaves.They didn't have much to time to eat, so they decide to get something at the airport.It takes an hour to get there, so it didn't leave much time.  
Mary left the airport at about 8:30pm. She spent the time with Carlos, his flight had a delay. ~~*~~Eric~~*~~ Eric had put the paper work away, and left the church to go home.  
Meanwhile, Annie was still in the garage apartment helping Lucy and Kevin pack some of their stuff. They were finding memories, of their past with stuff they were packing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mary and Carlos had arrived at the airport around 4:30pm. Just as scheduled. They went and got McDonalds right by the gate of Carlos's flights. Only about 10 minutes away.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Simon walked through the kitchen door, noticed nobody was there. He went upstairs to see if anyone was there, He know Ruthie would not be there for another 45 minutes. Simon- Mm, Dad, anyone here. Nobody answered him, he walked outside towards the garage apartment, were he heard voices. He walked up the stairs into the garage apartment. Simon- hey, Kevin/Lucy/Annie-Hey, Annie- how was school? Simon- it was fine; same as usual. Simon- what are you guys doing Lucy- packing, Simon- need any help Kevin- umm, Simon, why don't we go out, and Let your mom and sister talk for a bit. Ok Simon- sure Annie- we don't need to talk Kevin- yes you do,  
Kevin knew that his mother-n-law and wife wanted to talk. He also knew it was hard on Annie to help them pack. But it is something they need to do.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Tuesday  
It was Tuesday afternoon, Lucy and Kevin had just gotten back from the realtor. They had to sign one last paper and the house was there. They signed that paper, and Claudia (the realtor) handed over the keys to Kevin and Lucy.  
  
Lucy- can you believe it, are own house Kevin- I know, its great isn't it. Lucy- ya, it sure is. Kevin- a lot more privacy Lucy- that's for sure, hey, you want to go out and get something to eat Kevin- sure, Lucy- I'm starving Kevin- doesn't surprise me, eating for two. Lucy- hey, it's not funny Kevin- yes it is Lucy- I'm going to call my mom, and tell her we got the house ok Kevin- ok, ill be at a table  
  
Lucy left Kevin to finding a seat for them, while she went off to call her mom. Lucy- pick up Ruthie- Hello Lucy- Hey Ruthie, Ruthie- hey Luce, whats up Lucy- nothing, is mom their Ruthie- ya, she's right here, Ruthie- it's for you, Lucy Annie- ok, Annie- hello Lucy- hey mom Annie- oh, hey sweetie Lucy- We got the house. Annie- that's great... Lucy- ya, hey, I got to let you go, Kevin's waiting for me to go eat Annie- ok, see you later Lucy- ok, love you bye Annie- ya, love you to, bye  
  
~~*~~Camden house~~*~~ Eric- who was that Annie- it was Lucy are daughter Eric- oh, is that a bad thing you seem upset Annie- no it's not a bad thing, it's just that, Eric- it's just what? Annie- it's just that, they got the house, they have keys Eric- its ok, remember, it's closer than peters, and Cecila's house, right down the street. Annie- I know, but, Eric- but what Annie- I'm going to miss them Eric- we all are, but, there married and want privacy Annie- yeah, I guess your right. Eric- lets order pizza instead of cooking Annie- ok, I want pepperoni's ok Eric- ok,  
  
~~*~~Phone conversation~~*~~  
Lucy and Kevin got home around 8:30pm. Instead of going straight to the garage they went inside the house. As they were walking in the telephone had rang. Lucy picked it up, to her surprise it was someone she hasn't talked to in a while or even seen in months. Lucy- Hello Sarah- Hello, is this Lucy Lucy- yes Sarah- hey Lucy, It's Sarah Lucy- oh hey Sarah, what's up Sarah- nothing much, just got off work, actually Lucy- really its like, 12:30am there Sarah- ya, I worked the night shift. Lucy- oh, you must be tired. Sarah- just a little.., do you guys have plans this coming month for July, Lucy- who Sarah- the whole family, Camden's and Kinkirks Lucy- not that I'm aware of why Sarah- because Matt and I want to come down for the month, break of school Lucy- that would be great. Sarah- ok, you can tell people, but I'm tired, ill call back tomorrow ok Lucy ok, no problem ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Lucy- that was Sarah, there coming to visit for the month Kevin- good, we haven't seen them in awhile now have we, Lucy- know we haven't... Ruthie- hey, what's up? Lucy- nothing, pass the message along that Sarah and Matt are coming to visit Ruthie- cool, when Lucy- sometime, soon I guess Ruthie- did she call Lucy- ya, there calling back 2-morrow. Ruthie- cool... I'm going to bed ok, Kevin- goodnight Ruthie- good night Lucy- goodnight ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~ Annie- goodnight Ruthie Ruthie- Sarah and Matt are coming to visit soon Annie- how do you know? Ruthie- Lucy told me, Sarah called, she's calling back 2morrow Annie- ok, goodnight Ruthie- goodnight, Love you mom Annie- Love you too Eric- who's coming Annie- Sarah and Matt are coming to visit soon Eric- that's nice, Annie- yes, Simon- did somebody say, someone's coming Annie- ya, Sarah and Matt are going to come visit Simon- oh really, that's cool, Hey Luce, Kevin Lucy- hey Simon Kevin- hey Eric- you know Sarah and matt are coming Lucy- ya, I talked to Sarah, and that's how Ruthie found out, from me Eric- oh ok then Lucy- I'm going to bed, see everyone in the morning. Kevin- me too Annie-ok see you in the morning Simon- goodnight Eric- goodnight Lucy/Kevin-goodnight  
  
A/N ok, Mary hasn't come home yet she gets home around 10: pm, but the scene ends at around 8:30 9:00pm. Ok, but she will come home in the next chapter for 1 week and then leave to Florida again It's a long chapter you think?? Well anyways... it takes place within 2 days as you can see, Please review, I need lots of ideas... But to recap on it... Mary had her annulment, Lucy and Kevin got their house, and Sarah and matt are coming to visit in July. By the way it's mid June in the chapter. When will the next chapter be up?? It will be up hopefully by Wednesday or Friday. It will be chapter 8, and about Lucy and Kevin moving into their house, Sarah and matt come to California, Mary leaves back to Florida. So there it is, you summary for chapter 8... And the title will be.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE.. AND THANK YOU.. ok okokokok 


	8. Mary! you can tell me anything,

Disclaimer I don't own 7thHeaven... just the realtor, wich actually only for the story I do.  
  
A/N sorrrrryyy for the long updates. My computer broke, so when Im allowed on my moms computer I check email, and catch up on my reading. I have a decent amount of time right now to hopefully write a chapter and get it posted. And for chapter 8, I had a change og plans of what I wanted to do..  
  
Chapter 8 summary it all has to deal with Mary, and Carlos Matt and Sarah comes to glenok with no teling anybody. A/N Marys already home from the airport, scene picking up sarah and matt are on there way to glenoak!  
  
Chapter 8 title Mary! You can tell me anything,  
  
(Doorbell rings) Lucy was in the house getting a drink, she needed a break from packing, and it took more than what she accepted, so se took a break, Kevin's at work not to help.  
  
Lucy- ill get it Ruthie- who is it Lucy- I don't know let me get the door (opens the door) Ruthie- Sarah? Matt? ! Its soo good to see you, I thought you going to call? How long you hear for? Is everything ok? Lucy- stop asking soo many questions, its soo good to see you 2 Matt- (huggin both Ruthie and Lucy followed by Sarah) you two. Sarah- the last time I saw you, you were single, fighting with Kevin, at the hospital for your dad. And Ruthie it's been awhile Ruthie- yaw think Lucy- come in, sit, Annie- who's at the door, Eric- the doorbell is ringing, anyone hear it? Simon- hello, doorbell  
Lucy and Ruthie were to caught up talking with Matt and Sarah, that they didn't even hear the doorbell ringing. Lucy- sorry, didn't hear it  
Simon answered the door, and unexpectedly he saw someone he didn't even want to see, Carlos, he got his sister drunk married her, and now, he's back after the annulment. Simon, was sure, its what they both wanted, he was stunned to even see him standing there, he should be in buffalo he thought, Marry been here, I think. Simon- Carlos, what are you doing here? Carlos- came to see Mary Simon- Carlos  
As the family heard Simon say Carlos they all jumped up and went to the door, Mary was in Ruthies room, laying on Lucy's old bed, listing to the radio. Simon- Carlos, shouldn't you be in buffalo, were you belong Carlos- I want to see Mary, I'm the father of that baby, and I have a right to see her, and the child. Simon- Mary, she doesn't have a child Carlos- not yet, but in 7 ½ months she will, so let me see her Simon- no, and don't talk to me like that Eric- you got my daughter pregnant (practically yelling where Mary heard him), you got my daughter pregnant (yelling even louder witch made Mary come down stairs) Eric- ANWSER ME NLW! Mary- what's going on? Simon- HE GOT YOU PREGNANT? Mary- umm. (Not sure what to say while the whole family stares at her,) yes. Carlos- I thought about it, while I was Buffalo last night, and on the plane. You belong to me, your mine, and you can stop that, that's my child, and I have the right to see it,  
Mary took charge, went to the door, pushed everybody away, and started crying. Carlos saw Marry crying and went to dry hear tears. But May through his hand down from her face and said Mary- DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN, WHEN IT'S BORN, THEN YOU CAN SEE IT, BUT TILL THEN, I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! IVE TOLDYOU TOO MANY TIMES, NOW, SO LEAVES ME ALONE! FOR THE LAST TIME!  
Mary shut the door on Carlos who was trying to say something. She was crying more than ever, more than anyone had seen her do before, and she ran up the stairs to ruthies bedroom, and cried in the pillow. Simon- what just happened? Lucy- Carlos had to do something to make her mad, Matt- let me go talk to her, please, Annie- sure Ruthie- my bedroom. Matt- ok, thanks  
Matt walked up the stairs to Ruthies` attic bedroom and knocked on the door, know one answered so he knocked again, and again, and again, he gave up, and just went in. Matt- Mary, what happened? Mary- you wouldn't understand, none would Matt- why not, did he hurt you, Mary- you can say that, yes Matt- what did he do Mary? I can understand, I've helped girls with problems like this Mary- I know, but it's hard to explain Matt- ok Mary, What did he do? Mary- it's not what he did, its what he does, Matt- what Mary Mary-when we were together, Matt- it's ok, you can tell me Mary- he abused me, he threatens me, he told me, to either marry him or die, I said no, he dragged me to a party I didn't even want to got to, Got me drunk, then The next thing I knew I woke up in a hotel married. I was laying there, on a bed, he looked at me and said "how does it feel to be married", I was naked, And all I could say was huh, he told me the whole thing, I got up got dressed, and tried to leave, he wouldn't let me. I asked him to let me go, he said no, He slapped me across my face 6 times. Matt- Oh Mary, I'm soo sorry Mary- everytime I tried to call someone he took the phone hit me with it at least 10 times. Then 3 months later I find out I'm pregnant, I took a plane here, without telling him. Matt- how didn't he know Mary- I told him I was going to make 10,000 dollars to fly tonight. He asked where, I said to Europe. Got here to Glenock, Called im, told him, everything what I was doing, I said I wanted an anullment, He threatened me saying no and everything, He finally agreed, if I allow him to be my sex partner, I refused saying I don't need a sex partner like you, I told him I was sick of being abused, again threatened me, I said fine, anullment then, He wanted me to go back to bufflo with him, I told him, I would, But I wanted to stay for a week here. He agreed, And left. Last night, he threatened me saying if I led then he was calling the police saying, I abused him, robbed the bank, that they cant find the robber to, and different things. Now I didn't even do anything of that. And last night before he went on the plane, he abused me, hit me slapped me, punched kicked me, and everything else. When I told im I was pregnant, he hit me practically punched me in my stomach. I don't want to go back, I want to live here in Glenok, but I`m afaird of what hell do. Matt- omg Mary, your not going back there, and he isn't getting away with this. You can Live here, in Glenoak, with Me Sarah mom & dad, Lucy & Kevin and everybody else. Mary- you and Sarah Matt- ya, were moving here, We have done 4 years in just about 2 years. Were here for 3 weeks, going back graduting, getting are degrees, and working are last month at the hospital, then back here. Mary- That's great. Matt- Im going to talk to carlos, you wanna come down stairs with me. Mary- no, I don't know how to tell mom and dad Matt- ok, I love you Mary, and remember you can tell me anything Mary- I know, you just proved it, (huggng matt)  
  
Sarah- is she ok, Matt- well, no not really, ( sarah was waiting for him on the second floor,) Sarah- simons utside talking to Carlos Matt- good, I have a few words to say to him as well, where are they Sarah- back yard.  
  
Matt walked downstairs and towards the back door, into the backyard. They were all talking in the living room, wondering how mary got her self pregnant. Simon was talking to carlos outside, some of the words you can hear in side. Annie- is she ok Matt Matt- no, and don't anybody go up there if you know whats best, she needs time, and right now I need time with my friend Carlos,  
Matt walked outside told simon to go inside. Matt- simon, go inside please Simon- sure Matt- what has he said to you? Simon- nothing Matt- hes going to talk to me Simon- its good to see you by the way Matt- you to, go in now  
Matt- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK THIS IS? YOU ABUSE HER, GET HER PREGNAT, THREATNE HER, AND A LOT MORE. YOUR GOING TO BE LUCY IF I EVEN LET YOU SEE THAT BABY ONCE. SHE ISNT GOING BACK TO BUFFLO WITH YOU ETHIER, SHE ISNT YOUR SEX PARTNER, AND YOU HADNO RIGHT TO EVEN DARE ASK HER THAT. SHES STAYING HER, WITH HER FAMILY. Carlos- oh but she is, shes mine, all mine, going back to buffloe with me, Matt- wanna make a bet on tha, she isn't going back there. Carlos- YOU'RE HER BROTHER, YOU CANT TELL HER WHAT TO DO, SHES AGREED, SHES ALSO LIED TO ME IN THE PAST SHE TELL YOU THAT, HUH, LEING, NO PREACHERS KID DON'T LIE HUH, WELL YOU STUPID SISTER DID. Matt- ya, as a matter of fact she did, she did tell me she lied, and im glad she lied to you. In don't want to see you around her agin. So you better make your way back to bufflo, and trust me, your going to paying for everything, so I hope you got a lot of money, Ive checked the bruises, everything, there not ones that are going to go away. Im bringing her to the hospital, oh and if the babys dead, youll be paying that to. So leave NOW!  
  
Matt walked back into the house. Evrything he had said could be heard down the streets. Matt- I got one tthing to say to all of you, don't blame her, she didn't do anything wrong, except running into him, wich isn't her fault ethier. Im bringher to the doctor, she needs it.  
Just as matt stoped t alking they heard something shatter, she said it sounded like a window being broken. They all rushed up the stairs checking evrybedroom, by thetime they reached the satirs and checked evry bedroom, almos evry window was broken. Annie- go check on Mary, now They could hear mary yelling and screaming and crying.  
Matt went up stairs and saw Carlos climbing down a ladder, at the bottom already, and mary laying there unconscious. Matt- Mary, MARY, MARY, WAKE UP YOU STUPID, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY YARD NOW. Everyone is rushing up the stairs, they could hear matt yelling to call 911. they came in with a phone called 911 told them what happened and in no time they were here. Nurse- what happened, I need a name Matt- its Mary Camden, her ex husband, kept punching her and everything  
Matt told the nurse everything that happened, he also told his family everything little detail. He told them mHe and Sarah were going to move to Glenoak in about 2 months. Told them, they got stuff from the colonol that they need to give out, and anything else. Everybody was at thehospital waiting to hear about mary, they didn't want to leave. Lucy and Kevin went with the boys to get something to eat, (she called him and told him everything that's going on) Simon, was talking to Ruthie, Sarah and Matt were talking to Annie and Eric, Roxanne and Chandler were talking, Cecila who just got to the hospital was talking with Simon and Ruthie. Lucy and Kevin brought back a snack for everyone, knowing they've had nothing to eat since Matt and Sarah got in wich has been just about the whole day. After waiting 3 hours for test results about everything the nurse finally came in. Nurse- Mr. And Mrs. Camden? Annie/Eric- yes, Nurse- well, the test results are back, Matt- is she ok Nurse- older brother Matt- ya Nurse- well, shes in a coma, the baby is fine, we needed to place ivs into her to feed the baby, so over time, you will see her getting bigger, also, we found there were 2 babies, not 1, and we could only access one right now, there doing the other right now I beilive, One of them has a 5% chance to live, very little, the other one, about 95%. Over time, the chances could get better or worse. And seeing Mary isn't awake to occupie the babys, were going to need peole here, a lot talking to the baby, normaly it learns the voice by conversations the mother has with others while shes pregnant. Lucy- what about herbruises? Nurse- those, the bruises, well, there good brusies, very bad, they've punctured into the skin, one of them she got punched so hard she actually got a broken wrists. Ruthie- that would explain the bandage she has on her arm and why she kept saying it hurt Nurse- little sister Ruthie- ya, its Ruthie, Nurse- The doctor should be here in about 10 minutes, and when he comes out you can see her. Ok, any questions Annie- no thank you Eric- no thank you Simon- ya, I have a question, does she have brain damage, and did they cast her arm? Nurse- brain damage, I don't know you can ask the doctor, and yes, her arm is in a casts. And here comes the doctor Doctor- Hi Im doctor Brown, I just came back from Mary Camden, she has a......  
A/N Ok, a little twist on the chapter huh, I decided to do something different, I know in chapter 7 I said something different, but owell. And the cliff hanger, sorry, tune in for next chapter to see what it is. Also sorry for all the misspells, Im going to try and get another chapter posted sometime this weekend, but Im not making promises.. PLEAZEEEEEEEEE REVIEW, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME.. 


	9. Matt and Sarah gets questiond

Disclaimer I don't own 7thHeaven.  
  
A/N Ok, I did double space, I uploaded it and it was like what you saw, then I multied it to 4x, and its still like what you see. It's not me or Microsoft words its fan fiction. Anyways, I'm glad you guys liked the chapter so much, I liked it too.  
  
Summary chapter 9 the cliffhanger, more Q`s about Matt and Sarah.  
  
Chapter 9 title Matt and Sarah get questioned??  
  
A/N picks up from last chapter  
  
Doctor- mary has a...... 50, 50 chance to live.  
  
All the camdens and Kinkirks were dreaded in tears. They all waited for the doctors to say they could go see her, right now, she was in to poor condition to have vistors..  
  
Doctor- her condition is too poor for any visitors right now, so if you come back tomorrow, well see how she is and reconsider it..  
  
Everybody left the hospital in tears, they all wanted to see Mary.. It was only 9:30 at night so everybody went to the camdens house for cake and ice cream.  
  
Ruthie- so, I thought you guys were gonna call before you came down here. Matt- we did, you see we weren't really in newyork when we called, Eric- were you on a plane Sarah- no, we were at my parents house for 2 weeks. Annie- wow, why didn't you come over Matt- we didn't want no arguments, cause I know you would want me to stay here, and sarahs parents want us to stay there, so we spilt it up. Lucy- how long you here for Sarah- for good Annie- for good? Ruthie- are you moving here? Sarah- yes we are Eric- but school, what are you going to do? Matt- its ok, for the last 2 years weve put in 4 years in 2. And were going back for 1 month to finsh our last 2 weeks get are degrees and are last month at the hospital. Sarah- weve already put in transfers, Kevin- that's, good, youll be closer to the family Matt- that what we want, be closer Simon- well its really good to see you guys, Sarah- its been a long time since weve seen you, well since I have Eric- the last time I seen you was when I was in the hospital Sarah- yup, having open heart surgery Matt- well i seen you not long go, what was it, what about 6-7 months ago. Lucy- ya, about that,  
  
Everybody went to bed around 11pm. They talked up until then. They all had a long day, and hope to see Mary tomorrow.  
  
They all woke up at the usall time except Matt and Sarah, who woke up 2 ½ hours before everybody. They still wernt used to the schedual yet. When Annie woke up she had smelled something cooking, She hurried up and went downstairs. To her surprise, she saw Matt and Sarah cooking breakfast.  
  
Annie- well, good morning Sarah- goodmorning Matt- goodmorning mom Annie- that smells good, Matt- ya, its Sunday, church, only 7:00 in the morning, weve got time before we have to leave.. Sarah- I hope you don't mind, we were up, Annie- no I don't mind at all Eric- that smells good, what are you making? Sam- mommy whats for breakfast? David- ya, were hungry Simon- whats cooking Ruthie- morning, what smells good Sarah- its apple, blueberry, strawberry, and choclate chip pancakes, with muffins, juice, coffe, breakfast cookies.. Sausge, eggs, hash browns, poetaoes. Simon- wow, sounds good  
  
Matt- does Lucy and Kevin normally come for breakfast Annie- ya, Sarah- good, we didn't know, so we made enough for about the whole family x10 Eric- that's ok,  
  
Lucy/Kevin- something smells good Annie- goodmorning, Lucy-morning  
  
Everybodys at the dinner table eating their breakfast and talking  
  
Eric- if you've been here for 2 weeks why didn't you come to church Matt- we did, last Sunday, you talked about the family, how fast we all grown up Eric- so you were there, Sarah- ya, it was a great sermon Eric- thankyou, I didn't see you there Matt- we sat in the back, the other parishners, noticed us Annie- you the reverends kid, of coarse they do  
  
They all got done with breakfast, washed up and went to church. Church was like any other day of church. Matt and Sarah sat with the family up in the front.  
  
Rev. I want to welcome back my son Matt, andHis wife Sarah, who are finishing upmedical school, in 3 weeks, and moving baack to glenoak. They were gone 2 years, it seems like forever. My family goes through a lot of drama stuff, and most of you know what happened to my daughter Mary, today she lies in the hospital, I was yestuday My son and his wife came back into are home, told us they were moving back.  
  
(there was more to the speech, leaving it at that)  
  
Matt- nice speech dad  
  
All the people came out and greeted the revrend, saying how much they liked the speech. He was surprised to actually see t come out at a good success.  
  
A/N ok, one of the shortest chapters Ive ever written, and may be the only shortest chapter, I didn't want to leave you with a cliffhanger for ever, Im probably not going to get to post another chapter until nextw wekend, usally the only time I ever have on the computer, unless I fake sick from school, and stay home one day during the week.. heheh j/k..anyways  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. The pregnant ones!

Disclaimer No, I don't own anything,  
  
A/N Sorrry for the long updates, I was sick, I moved, and I really didn't have time to  
  
come on.. Im gonna try and post a chapter or and 2-morrow and 2day since I have no  
  
school...  
  
Summary- Lucy and Kevin, And Mary of coarse. Something happens to one of the  
  
pregnant ones, who and what is it, read to find out  
  
Title The pregnant ones!!  
  
Annie- do any of you want to come with me to the hospital to see Mary?  
  
Lucy- Ya, mom, Ill go.  
  
Annie- when's your doctor appointment Luce?  
  
Lucy-umm, tomorrow. Why  
  
Annie- well since you found out, you haven't been to one,  
  
Lucy- the doctor said when I'm 2 months then see a doctor.  
  
Annie- well your 2 months, and look like you're not even pregnant.  
  
Lucy- mom, calm down, im going tomorrow,  
  
Annie- Kevin going with you?  
  
Lucy- I think so,  
  
Sarah- hey, good morning  
  
Lucy/Annie- morning  
  
Sarah- has anyone seen Matt/  
  
Lucy- he's outside I think with dad, and the kids  
  
Sarah- ohh, ok,  
  
Annie- so when do you go back to New York?  
  
Sarah- umm, next Friday I think.  
  
Lucy- when's your last day at school  
  
Sarah- umm, I think the 28th.  
  
Matt- hey, good morning hunny  
  
Sarah- good morning  
  
Matt- so Lucy,  
  
Lucy- what  
  
Matt- you're pregnant?  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Matt- why didn't you tell me?  
  
Lucy- I thought you knew, everyone else did.  
  
Sarah- how far along are you?  
  
Matt- not far, I'm guessing  
  
Lucy- 2 months  
  
Sarah- your 2 months along, wow, are you eating  
  
Annie- ya, she eats, a lot  
  
Matt- you might want to get checked,  
  
Lucy- im going to the doctor tomorrow.  
  
Sarah- good thing,  
  
Later on in the day,  
  
Annie- hey Mary, how are you feeling  
  
Mary- all right, I want to go home,  
  
Lucy- you can soon  
  
Lucy- so, what are you going to do about Carlos?  
  
Mary- well detective Michael's came by and said I could press charges if they find im,  
  
and that I should. He doesn't know how long he will be in jail for though.  
  
Annie- good do what you have to right.  
  
Mary- ya,  
  
Doctor- If you don't mind, Mary needs her rest, your gonna have to leave now sorry  
  
Annie- ohh ok,  
  
Lucy- by Mary  
  
Annie- bye sweetie  
  
Mary- by, tell everyone I said hi ok,  
  
Annie- sure  
  
Next Day  
  
Kevin- Lucy, if you don't hurry up, your gonna be late  
  
Lucy- Im coming,  
  
Kevin- Ill meet you in the car  
  
Lucy- ok,  
  
Lucy was in the bathroom taking a home pregnancy test, she figured that if she didn't  
  
even look pregnant, then maybe she wasn't and maybe both test she took at home and at  
  
the doctors could have been wrong. But the test she took came out positive.  
  
Kevin- are you ready now,  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Doctors office  
  
Doctor- Lucy Kinkirk  
  
Lucy- you coming please  
  
Kevin- ya, Im right here  
  
Lucy- hi, Im Lucy  
  
Doctor- hello, come right this way  
  
Doctor- Im doctor rich, I will be your doctor, through out your pregnancy.  
  
Lucy- Ok, This is my husband Kevin  
  
Kevin- hi,  
  
Doctor- your 2 months along  
  
Lucy- yes, but My family, and I have a concern.  
  
Doctor- ok, what  
  
Lucy- everyones telling me I don't look like I am pregnant let alone 2 months.  
  
Doctor- you eating properly, exercising to much,  
  
Lucy- Yes and no, I walk and I eat im not sure if its properly for when your eating for  
  
two though.  
  
Doctor- its basickly the same ting, just eating half more of what you would eat.  
  
Lay down on this table ,but first put one of these ons,  
  
Lucy- anything else  
  
Doctor- umm, not at the moment, Ill be back in 5-10 mintues, ok so get comfortable  
  
The doctor left and Left Lucy and Kevin in their alone,  
  
Kevin- Ill go wait outside ok,  
  
Lucy- you don't have to, just hold this up, ok,  
  
Kevin- sure,  
  
Mintues later Lucy was laying down on the table with her hospital robe on, the  
  
doctor came in.  
  
Doctor- ok, all set..  
  
( A/N I know nothing bout this stuff, so Im leaving it at that,)  
  
Lucy- ok, so,  
  
Doctor- ok, so, we will have the test results back in about a week, you look fine the baby  
  
seems fine to my knolewdge, umm, we will call if anything comes up, In the meantime,  
  
when your done just come out and make an appointment for next month right around this  
  
time.  
  
Kevin- next month, will we be able to figure out the gender of the baby,  
  
Doctor- umm, in this case I think that when you got test results done it showed a month earlier, so probably not until the fourth month.  
  
Lucy- what do you mean earlier  
  
Doctor- it could have happened it isn't developing as fast as it should by now.  
  
Kevin- is that going to be a problem?  
  
Doctor- next month we will no more, but right now, no it wont  
  
Lucy- ok, thank you.  
  
The doctor left, and left them in tier, she got dressed and They went to make an appointment for a Saturday, a day when Kevin doesn't have to work.  
  
In the car  
  
Lucy- lets go eat, Im hungry  
  
Kevin- where to  
  
Lucy- I don't care anywhere  
  
They went out to eat and went back home.  
  
Annie- how did it go,  
  
Lucy- fine,  
  
Annie- well,  
  
Lucy- well, Im still pregnant, the doctor just thinks its not developing fast enough. He  
  
gave me some medication to take daily to the next time I see him, it should help the  
  
process, and I should see major improvements by then as well.  
  
Annie- not much for a month.  
  
Kevin- he weighed her, shes 28 pounds heavier than the last time.  
  
Annie- at least we know your getting somewhere.  
  
Lucy- yup, these are good cookies mom  
  
Annie- you hungry, I can make you lunch  
  
Lucy- we already ate on the way home  
  
Sarah- hey Luce, how was your appointment/  
  
Lucy- hey, Not bad, everythings fine  
  
Matt- how fine  
  
Annie- its fine, its just not developing fast enough like it should be  
  
Matt- did he give you any medication to take?  
  
Lucy- ya, but Im tired so Im going to go Lay down ok.  
  
Kevin- ok, I have to go to work,  
  
Annie- working the late shift  
  
Kevin- yup,  
  
Annie- want something to take and eat for super  
  
Kevin- sure, Ill be down in a bit, I have to change.  
  
(A/n Kevin leaves a uniform there in case hes running late, and Lucy is going to sleep on her old bed.)  
  
Ruthie- hey,  
  
Lucy- Hey, how was your day,  
  
Ruthie- alright I sooppose, saw peer today  
  
Lucy- kool, Im going to bed ok  
  
Ruthie- sure, ant you sopossed to be at work  
  
Kevin- ya, Im goin night Luce  
  
Lucy- Im not sleeping here, just taking a nap. Ruthie- wake me in an hour please  
  
Ruthie- ok no problem  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 ½ months later.  
  
Mary home from the hospital, shes doing good, they`ve cought carlos, hes in Jail  
  
for 3 years. Lucy is doing much better progressing really fast and at 3 ½ months she  
  
looks like 4 months.  
  
Mary- so Lucy, how was your appointment today?  
  
Lucy- it was good, the doctor said Im doing really good,  
  
Mary-good  
  
Lucy- how you feeling  
  
Mary- Feeling pretty good actually..  
  
Lucy- good, you wanna go for a walk.  
  
Mary- Im 5 months pregnant, I cant get up  
  
Lucy- ya well, you still have 4 mothns to go. Get used to it  
  
Mary- it wasn't my fault  
  
Lucy- I know that  
  
Mary and Lucy went for their walk and back. When they got back Mary was not feeling  
  
good at all. She was fine te whole day until now. Lucy tried doing everything she could  
  
for her but nothing would help. She was crying hystericaly and her pain wass soo bad.  
  
Matt was home and trying to help Lucy, nothing worked so he brought her to the  
  
emergency room. Annie called Eric up from work and told him, he was meeting everyone  
  
at the hospital.  
  
Doctor- are you the family of Mary Camden?  
  
Everyone said yes.  
  
Doctor- umm, there was a problem  
  
Eric- well is she ok  
  
Doctor- yes, where keeping her tonight running test different things, but the bad news  
  
that she don't know yet, is that,.. She.. lost.. the . baby. Im very sorry, but there was  
  
nothing we could do.  
  
Annie- what are you going to do then  
  
Doctor- well, when she wakes up, were going to perform surgery to remove the baby,  
  
then depending how well its developed we will through it out.  
  
Lucy- can we go see her  
  
Doctor- sure, its room 121 on the left.  
  
Eric- thank you  
  
They all left and went to Marys room, she was just waking up. But as they were  
  
leaving the doctor said one of us should tell her she lost the babby.  
  
Mary- hey guys,  
  
Annie- hey, how are you feeling?  
  
Mary- theve druged me up, don't feeel anything  
  
Eric- good, did the doctor talk to you  
  
Mary- no, I passed out when they druged me up.  
  
Lucy- can I see everyone in the hallway please, ...... now  
  
Lucy- I think I should tell her the news, please  
  
Annie- ok, I soppose its ok, do you want to do it alone?  
  
Lucy- ya wait in the waiting room, please,  
  
Eric- ok, come on everyone  
  
Lucy- Kevin,  
  
Kevin- ya, whats up,  
  
Lucy- I love you,  
  
Kevin- I love you too,  
  
BACK IN MARYS ROOM  
  
Lucy- hey, it was crowed in here with everyone  
  
Mary- ya it was, wy did you call everyone out into the hallway?  
  
Lucy- cause, theres something We need to tell you, but I want to tell you my self  
  
Mary- what is it, am I ok  
  
Lucy- ya, your fine, its just that,.....  
  
Mary- just that what?  
  
Lucy- you, you, you, you lost the baby  
  
Mary- I what, are you series  
  
Lucy- ya im soo sorry Mary  
  
Mary- its ok,  
  
Lucy- is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Mary- ya, take care of your self for you don't lose yours ok  
  
Lucy- ok,  
  
Mary- when do I leave here  
  
Lucy- 2morrow  
  
Mary- Can I be alone please, just tell everyone o go home that I want to be alone please  
  
Lucy- sure no problem. Anything for you.  
  
Lucy- she wants to be alone, she said to just go home and come tomorrow to bring her home.  
  
Annie-how did she take it?  
  
Lucy- not good  
  
Matt- did she say she was going to be ok  
  
Lucy- ya, but I think you should just leave her alone, everybody. Go home Annie- ok, you wanna come o the house  
  
Lucy- no, im tired, im jus going to go home mom  
  
Annie- ok, see you tomorrow.  
  
Lucy- I don't feel good  
  
Kevin- are you hungry maybe,  
  
Lucy- no, Ive already eatin  
  
Kevin- you want to go bed, its 10:30pm  
  
Lucy- ya, and your coming to bed right  
  
Kevin- sure, I just need to use the bathroom really quick. Ok  
  
Lucy- ok,m I love you  
  
Kevin- I love you too..  
  
A/N ok hope you liked the chapter, reassign for delay of updation, computer problems, can never find enough time to write. But here is a chapter. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 11 Summary Marys home, had her surgery to remove the babys body, lucy  
  
is 5 months pregnant, has contractions every once in a while, and her and Kevin starts  
  
taking parenting classes.  
  
Chapter 11 tittle welcome to our parenting classes.  
  
( the summary and title can possibly change from now and then)  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW... THANK YOU 


	11. unexpected twist happens, family goes in...

Disclaimer No, sorry, don't own anything  
  
A/N ya, why such a long update? Sorry, had to wait for weekends this is the free time I got...  
  
Summary- Something unexpected happens to 2 camdemns and 2 friends one old friend and one new good friend. Who? Read  
  
Title- There ok  
  
( Marys home takes place 1 month after, shes doing really good)  
  
Lucy and Kevin are in their 5 months of pregnancy, Lucy is showing sign of it, and it gets Kevin irritated on some days when she's really grumpy. Others day she is perfectly fine. But throughout the days she has lots of mood swings.  
  
~~*~~ Lucy and Kevin's House~~*~~  
  
Lucy- did you get the number for the parenting classes hunny  
  
Kevin- yes I did, here it is Lucy- thank you  
  
Kevin- we should be able to start this Saturday  
  
Lucy- ya, maybe, you think we waited to long to start this, or not long enough?  
  
Kevin- why you say that  
  
Lucy- I don't know, I want to be prepared as much as possible but I don't want to waist every Saturday there for the next 4 months.  
  
Kevin- it's ok. It's a perfect time to start  
  
Lucy- you think  
  
Kevin- I know it is ok hunny,  
  
Lucy- ok (they kiss)  
  
Lucy- so what are you doing today anyways  
  
Kevin- I don't know, you?  
  
Lucy- I don't know ether  
  
Kevin- well, what do you want to do?  
  
Lucy- I don knows, you want to go for a walk in the promo don?  
  
Kevin- sure, let me take a shower first ok/  
  
Lucy- I was going to go in, but ok, go ahead  
  
Kevin- you sure,  
  
Lucy- ya, sure, ill get you a towel, ok  
  
Kevin- ok, thanks  
  
Lucy went and got Kevin a towel she got a few to put in the bathroom counter.  
  
Lucy- here`s the towels ok  
  
Kevin- ok,. Can you get me a bar of soap please?  
  
Lucy- ya sure,  
  
Kevin- under neath the cabinet.  
  
Lucy ok, that's right  
  
Lucy- here you go hunny  
  
Kevin- Thank you, (kisses Lucy)  
  
Lucy- hey, I need to take one to hurry up.  
  
Kevin- I can fix that problem  
  
Kevin pulled Lucy into the tub while she still had clothes on. They were kissing passinitly while the water ran down them. Kevin helped Lucy get undressed for she could also take a shower too.. They were in and out of the shower in 45 minutes. They both got dressed and ready to go when an unexpecting phone call came.  
  
Lucy- ill get it, Kevin-ok  
  
Lucy- hello?  
  
Ruthie- Lucy!  
  
Lucy- Ruthie, hey whats up?  
  
Ruthie- umm, You and Kevin might want to go to the hospital right now  
  
Lucy- why, what happened  
  
Ruthie- well, I guess Matt got into a series car accident with Simon Cecilia, and one of Simons old friends from Junior High. He died, Simons friend. The rest are in critical condition  
  
Lucy- omg, Ill be there as soon as I can ok  
  
Ruthie- can you come picj me up please, they left me hear to call you, me and the twins need a ride their.  
  
Lucy- ya, sure no problem be ther soon  
  
Kein- who was that? On the phone?  
  
Lucy- oh, it was umm, Ruthie  
  
Kevin- and,  
  
Lucy- Matt Simon Cecilia and one of Simons friends got in a car accident, His friend died instantly.  
  
Kevin- Going the hospital then?  
  
Lucy- ya, but we need to pick up Ruthie and the twins first at the house  
  
Kevin- ok lets go  
  
On their way to the camdans house Lucy was crying and having a mood swing. She was yelling at Kevin the whole way there. He was just ignoring her as much as possible.  
  
Lucy- stay here, ill be back in a minute ok.  
  
Kevin- Sure  
  
Lucy hurried up into the house with tears in her eyes still. Screaming for ruthie sam and david.  
  
Ruthie- right here. I thought you would of came through the front door.  
  
Lucy- ya well, hey, were going out that way. Lock the doors ok.  
  
Ruthie- calm down Lucy, its not good for the babby ok  
  
Lucy- sorry, im just worried, an older and a younger brother than me, both in a hospital along with my younger brothers girlfriend.  
  
Ruthie- I feel the same way. We just need to get there  
  
Lucy- put the twins in their seats please  
  
Ruthie- ok  
  
Kevin- were are we going?  
  
Lucy- the HOSPITAL  
  
Kevin- ok, wich one  
  
Ruthie- Glen Oak general  
  
Kevin- thank you ruthie  
  
Ruthie- sure no problem.  
  
They drove to the hospital within 15 minutes. When they got there they saw, Mary, Sarah, Annie, Eric, Rosina, and Richard glass.  
  
Lucy- are they ok, (running up to her beloved family)  
  
Annie- the doctor hasn't came out yet  
  
Kevin- what happened  
  
Eric- we don't know yet, detective micheals is going to be here soon and tell us.  
  
ruthie- so all we can do is sit and wait  
  
Sarah- pretty much. (in tears)  
  
Lucy- does anybody know how bad it is?  
  
Mary- no not yet, nothing  
  
Everyone saw the the doctor And a Nurse come out so they all stood up  
  
Doctor Barn- I need the family of Matt and Simon Camden and the parents of Cecila Simpson  
  
everyone sat down except All the camdens including rosina and Richard glass, and Sarah and cecials parents sat down.  
  
Nurse- he means the parents or wifes.  
  
Sarah, Annie,eric, and cecilas parents were left standing.  
  
Doctor- If Matt Camdens party please come with me and Simons Party go with Nurse Katyln. And Cecilas parents come with me as well  
  
They went their sepreate ways with the nurse and the doctor. They  
  
didn't know if it was going to be bad news or good news. They all knew most of the time the stuff is confindental so it could not be said  
  
~~*~~Doctors Office~~*~~  
  
doctor- ok, Mr. And Mrs. Camden, you know what goes on it is not allowed to be shared in front of people. It needs to be done in privacy. Otherwise I would have said it out there with the rest of the family  
  
Eric- we know that  
  
Annie- is he ok  
  
Doctor- Simon looks to be ok, Just a lot of bumps and bruises, and a broken leg, wrists, elbor and arm, and he banged his head wich game him a slight concussion.  
  
Eric- yes, yes we do  
  
Doctor- ok, We gave him some pain medicne through an iv right now, In about and hour 2 hourse he will be ok. A little les pain. We did an mri, nothing seems wrong with the brain no internal bleeding, wich is a surprise and really good.  
  
Annie- ok thank you  
  
Doctor- Are you Matt Camdens parents too?  
  
Annie- yes  
  
Doctor- ok , I would tell you what happened but the nurse his folder  
  
Eric- is it bad do you know?  
  
Doctor- No, I don't think anything less than Simon, although I do believe he broke his ankle and fractured his rib. Probaly his arm to. A why don't you stay and Ill go get his folder ok.  
  
Annie- ok, thank you  
  
~~*~~Nurses Office~~*~~  
  
Nurse Betty- sarah Camden, Matts wife?  
  
Sarah- yes, how is he  
  
Nurse- hes ok, he  
  
(interrupted by a knock on the door)  
  
doctor- hey do you have Matt Camdens folder  
  
Nurse- Umm I`m just starting to explain it to Sarah his wife.  
  
Doctor- could you hold, His parents would like to know to and instead of saying it twice say it once Nurse- sure, bring them in  
  
Doctor- ok, ill be back  
  
Nurse- one sec..  
  
~~*~~ Doctors office~~*~~  
  
doctor- ok, do you mind going into the nurses office  
  
Eric- no  
  
Doctor- ok this way  
  
~~*~~Nurses office~~*~~  
  
doctor- Mr. And Mrs. Camden  
  
Nurse- thank you  
  
Sarah- ok  
  
Nurse- Matts fine right no, for the most part  
  
Annie- ok  
  
Nurse- he has a fractured rib, broken elbow, wrists, swollen ankle,  
  
Sarah- is that all?  
  
Nurse- well, he has a lot of cuts and brusies too but other than that yes. He is very lucky, without that airbag he could be parralized, dead, or have a broken rib possible both as well  
  
Eric- good, can wee sem him and Simon now  
  
Nurse- Let me ask the doctor, I assume you can  
  
Annie- can Matt come home tonight  
  
Nurse- yes, I belive, there both on ivs right now for pain  
  
The nurse left to see if they could see their husband and kids. And came back about 5 minutes later with cecilias parents as well  
  
Nurse- yes you can, Mr. And Mrs. Simpson just have a seat, Ill be with you in a minute, after I show them theier rooms. Ok  
  
CD- ok, thank you  
  
Nurse- follow me please  
  
They all got up and followed the nurse to Matt and Simons rooms. They were right across the hall from each other.  
  
Nurse- right in there is Simons room and over hre is Matts room.  
  
Sarah/Annie/Eric- thank you  
  
The nurse returned to her office to sit and talk with the Simpsons.  
  
Nurse- Hi, I`m Nurse Katyln, sorrying you had to wait out there and fro me. His other nurses are off today for some reason  
  
Cd- ok no problem  
  
CM- is are baby ok  
  
Nurse- well, it seems as she probably was sitting in the back seat with Simon Camden. She got a major cut in her neck, by her seatbelt, but not that bad just bad. She banged her head on the seat in front of her really hard, slight concussion not major and she broke her leg right below her knee, and has tons of brusies and cuts. She will need to stay here till tomorrow. She is awake and probally in pain  
  
Cm- can we see her/  
  
Nurse- yes this way  
  
They followed her to her room seeing she has an iv hooked up to her knot knowing why, they asked the nurse, and she simply replied saying it was just for pain.  
  
~~*~~Waiting room~~*~~  
  
Lucy- what could be taking so long  
  
Mary- maybe they went to see them  
  
Kevin- were were they going  
  
Sara- bringing Simons old friend from middle school home, he was at a party reunion for all the kids who went to his middle school. He got drunk Simon called and told Matt, Matt said he would go pick him up bring his friend home. But when he got there Simon and Cecila wanted to go home too.  
  
Ruthie- are they ok  
  
Sarah- hey to you too,  
  
Lucy- how are they?  
  
Sarah- I don't know about Simon, Im assuming hes doing good, because Matt is. He has a fractured rib, broken elbow and wrists, and a swollen ankle. With a lot of cuts and bruises  
  
Rosina- when can he go home?  
  
Sarah- tonight, in a few hours. He has an iv for the pain. He cant do much for a month or two. But that's why he has me right  
  
Lucy- ya, atleast hes ok  
  
Annie- your back Sarah-  
  
Sarah- ya,  
  
Ruthie- hows Simon  
  
Eric- well, good.  
  
Mary- well  
  
Eric- well, he has a broken arm wrists and elbow, got a cut from the seat belt. And a slight concussion from banging his head And that's it were assumoing Cecial has the same thing  
  
Ruthie- that's good, at least their not bad  
  
Lucy- can we see them?  
  
Annie- sure,  
  
Eric- follow me  
  
They all followed Eric into Matt and Simons room, including Rosina and Richard Glass.  
  
~~*~~ Matts Room~~*~~  
  
Matt- hey guys,  
  
Sarah- hey sweetie, how are you (A/N THEY WENT TO TELL THE FAMILY BEFORE THEY ACTUALLY VISITED THEM THEY JUST WENT TO SEE WERE THERE ROOMS WERE)  
  
Matt- ok, in a lot of pain  
  
Annie- you doing ok  
  
Matt- ya, how is Simon Cecilia and Simons friend doing  
  
Eric- good exepect for Kile.  
  
Matt- what happened to him/  
  
Eric- he died instantly, he had to much drugs and alcohol to survie  
  
Matt- his parents are going to kill me  
  
Annie- know they wont, it wasn't your fault  
  
Ruthie- don't worry matt, you cant do anything for a couple of months anyways besides rest  
  
Lucy- and of coarse go back to New York.  
  
Sam- Can we gome, were hungry  
  
David- ya, and were tired too  
  
Mary- Ill go see Simon really quick then go bring the boys home with me  
  
Annie- thank you.  
  
Matt- can I go home  
  
Sara- after your iv I think you can  
  
Matt- good, I don't like being in a hospital  
  
(they all laugh)  
  
Matt- whats soo funny  
  
Sara- hunny, you work in a hospital how cant you like them  
  
Matt- I don't like being the paitent  
  
Rosina- ok, I was going toask , the why are you a doctor, or becoming one  
  
Matt- I just don't like being the paitent that's all  
  
Lucy- ok, Im going to see Simon, Let you and sarah talk with the glases ok bye see you when you get home ok  
  
Mat- ok  
  
Lucy- love you  
  
Matt- love you too, and all of you  
  
They all left except Sarah and the Glass`s. To go see Simon. When they went their Mary had already left.  
  
~~*~~Simons Room~~*~~  
  
Simon- when can I go home?  
  
Annie- tomorrow hunny  
  
Simon- good  
  
Lucy- how are you feeling?  
  
Simon- pain but fine  
  
Ruthie- that's good  
  
Simon- how is everybody else  
  
Eric- good, you and Cecilia have probably the same we havnt heard matt is ok, going home 2-nigh and your friend Kile died  
  
Simon- go figure. If you don't mind I want to get some rest. Can I be left alone please  
  
Annie- ok, sure, well be here tomorrow ok.  
  
Simon- ok, love all of you good night  
  
(all)- good night  
  
They all left and went home. Mary took her car to the hospital so she took her car with  
  
The twins home. Sarah went with Annie and Eric in their car because the other mini van was the one matt was drving, Lucy drove her car to the hospital. So Lucy brought Ruthie and Eric home because matt insisted he was capable in getting into the car himself. So the Glasses stayed to he went home just to make sure. But drove home in their car and followed them home. Matt didn't get to go home until around 8:30. He was home by 9:00pm. They never got to see Cecilia but knew they would tomorrow.  
  
~~*~~ Kinkirk house~~*~~  
  
when they arrived it was only 3:30pm. ( the part was at night but happe ned during the midnghit morning like 3:30am. Simon was soppsed to sleep at the party with everybody else) Ruthie was going to spend the night there, there was no school the whole week and it was Tuesday. She didn't want to go home and have to wait on anybody.  
  
Kevin- Hey Luce, you calling those classes today? Lucy- yeah, Im getting the number from my purse now  
  
Ruthie- what classes  
  
Lucy- oh, we deciede were going to take parenting classes before the baby comes  
  
Ruthie- cool  
  
Kevin- here it is  
  
Lucy- thanx  
  
Lucy was calling and it kept rining  
  
Lucy- come on pick up  
  
Holly- hello, thankyou for calling, Help classes how may I help you?  
  
Lucy- hi, I was wondering how my husband and I could sighn up for Saturday classes.  
  
Holly- consouling, babysitting, parenting?  
  
Lucy- Parenting  
  
Holly- ok, your gonna need to come in on a Saturday, when you want to start fill out a form, and you will be ready to go that day  
  
Lucy- how long are the classes  
  
Holly- well, they last for about 3 to 3 ½ months and about 1 to 1 ½ hourse long. Some start at their 7th 8th month and do it 3x a week. So when evers best fro you.  
  
Lucy- well, Im five months along and only have Saturdays free.  
  
Holly- ok you called at a good time then just stop by on Saturday aand fill out the form you will be all set  
  
Lucy- do I need to bring anything  
  
Holly- probably your social sercurity card, address prrof, your husband your self, and you might want to bring a pillow. But this Saturday there not doing much because it's the first class this semester. You starting at a new pint  
  
Lucy- ok thank you  
  
Holly- thank you too, have a good day  
  
Lucy- you too bye bye now ( hang up)  
  
Ruthie- so  
  
Lucy- so what?  
  
Kevin- what did they say  
  
Lucy- Saturday, starting new classes  
  
Kevin- ok good.  
  
Lucy- Im hungry anyone want pizza  
  
Kevin- we have pizza almost everynight, can we have something different  
  
Lucy- I happen to like pizza thank you very much  
  
Kevin- every night.  
  
Lucy- why, ( starting to have a mood swing)  
  
Kevin- you have it everynight something different please  
  
Lucy- NO I want pizza, you don't have to eat  
  
Kevin- ok, pizza it is then come on Ruthie  
  
Lucy- maybe tomorrow we can have ice cream  
  
Kevin- for dinner  
  
Lucy- ya, I happen to like that too  
  
Ruthie- cool  
  
~~*~~ Next day~~*~~  
  
Matt was home Simon and Cecilia came home today. They wernt feeling to bad. The guy who hit them was drinking but managed to stay alive so he has to pay all the medical bills and car bill. Come to find out it was a famous singer. They wernt to surprised but nor did they like him very much. He killed his girlfriend while he hit Matts car.  
  
A/N ok- short, sorry, not that long but not to short ethier. A major twist from what I said was going to happened. All the people in here are made uo except for the ones you know. Sorry for spelling errors ect.. Everyone wants a chapter so im just posting t, I only checked the first few for spelling.. Next chapter will be 1 month into the parenting classes and Lucy starts getting really bad. But I need ideas people. Ill try and update soon.  
  
Chapter 12 summary- not saying anything everytime I do I change it.sorry  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED IDEAS OR EMAIL ME AT AT TLGGER730@HOTMAIL.COM (NO UPPER CASE ALL INITIAL CAPS) OR IM ME AT POOHBABBY02 FOR AOL/AIM ( INITIAL CAPS AS WELL) OR BABBYAGIRL_69_2002 YAHOO ID INITIAL CAPS TOO EMAIL ME MAKE THE SUBJECT 7thHEAVEN STORY IDEAS! THANKYOU. AlYSSA  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW. JUST PRESS THAT PURPLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM. 


	12. Kevin with pregnant woman! His pregnant ...

Disclaimer NO SORRY..  
  
Summary focus on Kevin and Lucy, pregnancy  
  
TitleKevin Faces the troubles of a pregnant woman! More of his pregnant wife!!  
  
Kevin- Lucy if you don't hurry up were gonna be late.  
  
Lucy- so, were not going to be late  
  
Kevin- if you don't hurry up we will be  
  
Lucy- lets go Im ready  
  
The drive to the classes was amusing. All Lucy and Kevin did was argue the whole time,, And Lucky they made it their 5 minutes before it started.  
  
Lucy- told you we wernt gonna be late  
  
Kevin- ok, what are you doing after this?  
  
Lucy- goning to my mothers house  
  
Kevin- would you like me to go with you?  
  
Lucy- NO  
  
Kevin- ok, just asking  
  
There classes ended and Lucy droped Kevin off at home. He seemed mad but not that mad to her. She felt like a baby with him always around her. She wanted to go somewhere her self. So she went to the Camdens house by her self.  
  
Annie- hey Luce  
  
Lucy- hey mom  
  
Annie- hey, wheres Kevin?  
  
Lucy- we were arguing so I told him I didn't want him to come with me me  
  
Annie- oh ok  
  
Lucy- matt call yet?  
  
Annie- ya, hes doing good.  
  
Lucy- cool, wheres Simon?  
  
Annie- in the other room with Cecilia  
  
Lucy- shes here I thought she wasn't allowed?  
  
Annie-l I don't know I guess they said yes.  
  
Lucy- well, Im gonna go say hi  
  
Annie- ok you want to stay for dinner?  
  
Lucy- ya, sure  
  
Simon- hey Luce  
  
Lucy- hey how are you guys feeling?  
  
Cecilia- good  
  
Simon- have had better days.  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Simon- weres Kevin  
  
Lucy- home  
  
Simon- why?  
  
Lucy- we were arguing, I didn't want him to come  
  
Cecila- wow, you guys don't argue much huh  
  
Lucy- sometimes we do and sometimes we don't.  
  
Simon- probably cause your pregnant. Your wernt like this before you got pregnant. Like attudeish  
  
Lucy- thanks  
  
Simon- no problem im going to get a drink. Want anything anybody  
  
Lucy- I can get it  
  
Simon- im 17 not 2 or 7. I can get it myself  
  
Lucy-ok, sorry  
  
Cecilia- sure. A drink anything  
  
Lucy- no thank you  
  
Simon- ok then  
  
Cecilia- hes such a sweet heart. I want to marry him someday. Hopefully  
  
Lucy- wow, really you do?  
  
Cecilia- ya, I love him  
  
Lucy- maybe some day, your parents would never let you this young. But I think you guys would be great together  
  
Cecilia- you think so?  
  
Cecilia- I told your mom. She said I was one of the benefits of the hope  
  
Lucy- cool, she really likes you  
  
Cecilia- I just don't know if he feels that way you know  
  
Lucy- trust me I know, I thought the same about Kevin  
  
Cecilia- really  
  
Lucy- yes. I always led to believe he wasn't going to ask me  
  
Cecilia- and yet he did  
  
Lucy- well, I drove him crazy but he did  
  
Cecilia- you guys are great together anyways  
  
Lucy- you should talk to him about it  
  
Cecilia- now, is it the right age time or something  
  
Lucy- yes it is  
  
Cecilia- ok then  
  
Simon- here  
  
Cecilia- thankyou  
  
Lucy- Im gonna go say hi to the twins and Ruthie and dad. Let you 2 talk for a while  
  
Cecilia- Lets go sit on the porch ok  
  
Simon- sure  
  
Ruthie- oh hey Luce  
  
Lucy- Hey ruthie  
  
Ruthie- when did you get here  
  
Lucy- about 15 minutes ago  
  
Ruthie- oh, wheres Kevin?  
  
Lucy- HES AT HOME,  
  
Ruthie- sorry I didn't know  
  
Lucy ran down the stairs mad because everyone keeps asking here weres Kevin at.  
  
Eric- oh hey Luce, wheres Kevin  
  
Lucy- Hes at Home because we got in an argument OK.  
  
ERIC- OK SORRY  
  
Lucy- Mary want to know to?  
  
Mary- I already Heard, But I could careless  
  
Lucy- oh ok.  
  
Annie- are you ok lucy  
  
Lucy- ya, Im fine, just sick n tired of wheres Kevin? Why?  
  
Annie- ok, dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes ok  
  
Lucy- ok, Ill get the phone  
  
Lucy- Hello  
  
Kevin- oh Lucy its you  
  
Lucy- no it's a stranger, what do you want?  
  
Kevin- when are you coming home?  
  
Lucy- do you call to check up on me or something?  
  
Kevin- no, I Just wanted to know where you were, and when your coming home that's all.  
  
Lucy- don't worry about it ok? Im at My parents house, and gonna beating dinner here  
  
Kevin- what can I make for my-self then?  
  
Lucy- I don't care if you have a piece of toast or starve to death good bye  
  
Kevin- Lucy wait  
  
Annie- Kevin huh?  
  
Lucy- ya, he treats me like a baby, wants to know where Im going, How long im going for. Ect.  
  
Annie- he just loves you hunny  
  
Lucy- ya, well Im about starting to not like him very much  
  
Annie- ohh you don't mean that  
  
Lucy- yes I do.  
  
Annie- maybe you just need tme alone for a few days  
  
Lucy- I think that's a great Idea.  
  
Annie- will you get the door please Ruthie?  
  
Ruthie- sure  
  
Ruthie- since when don't you just come right in?  
  
Kevin- I don't know  
  
Ruthie- Kitchen  
  
Annie- oh hey Kevin  
  
Kevin- hey ( goes and tries to give Lucy a kiss on the cheek)  
  
Lucy- DON'T EVEN TRY!  
  
Kevin- whats up with you? These past few days you've been grumpy, crazy, ect..  
  
Lucy- if you don't like owell. You're the one who married me remember?  
  
Kevin- ya, don't remind me please  
  
Lucy leaves the room leaving Ruthie, Annie and Kevin in the kitchen. Lucy is getting evryobdy down to super and setting the table.  
  
Annie- you don't really mean that do you Kevin?  
  
Kevin- no not in my heart I don't  
  
Ruthie- Pregnancy, what they coan do to a marrige.  
  
Kevin- whats that soppsoed to mean?  
  
Annie- ya what is it soppssed to mean?  
  
Ruthie- ohh nothing really. ( then leaves the room)  
  
Annie- Kevin are you staying for dinner  
  
Kevin- sure, why not  
  
They all ate in silence afraid that Lucy would go crazy. But then Ruthie and her big mouth open.  
  
Ruthie- thank god Mary isn't pregnant anymore.  
  
Mary- and what exactly is that sopossed to mean  
  
Ruthie- because if you were, we would have you crazy as well as Lucy and ones enough  
  
Lucy- Im not cazy  
  
Kevin- yes you are  
  
Lucy- no im not Im perfectly fine  
  
Simon- sometimes you are but a little crazy  
  
Lucy- whateve, Im not crazy  
  
Eric- you know, Lucy, it may be the pregnancy  
  
Lucy- Im not crazy.  
  
~~*~~Later on that night~~*~~  
  
Kevin- you want to go home now  
  
Lucy- not with you at least not now I don't.  
  
Annie- you know, Maybe you should stay here tonight Luce, you guys may need some time away from each other.  
  
Kevin- If that's what she wants then fine  
  
Lucy- ya mom, it's a great Idea  
  
Annie- well, you can sleep on your bed in the attic, Marys sleeping on the second floor in The twins room.  
  
Lucy ok,  
  
Kevin- well, then Im going home because Im tired.  
  
Lucy- bye.  
  
Eric- will we see you at Church tomorrow Kevin?  
  
Kevin- If she wants me to go  
  
Lucy- don't go, cause if you do I wont and I want to  
  
Kevin- then no. Sorry  
  
Eric- you don't have tolisten to her  
  
Lucy- dad,  
  
Eric- ok see you later Kevin  
  
Kevin- goodnight  
  
Annie- goodnight  
  
Lucy- out time he leaves  
  
Annie- you don't think your being a little harsh on him sweetie  
  
Lucy- nope  
  
~~*~~ next day~~~*~~  
  
Kevin never went to church that morning, Lucy did and stared the whole time she was there. She stayed at the camdans the whole week. Kevin came by somedays to see if she wanted to go home. But she never wanted to. When Saturday came Lucy dint think Kevin was going to go to parenting classes because he knows she doesn't want to be near him. Kevin thought the same that she wasn't going to go in fear of him showing up. But to their surprise they fond out that they both went.  
  
Lucy- why are you here Kevin Kinkirk?  
  
Kevin- because, the same reason you are.  
  
Lucy- don't sit by me  
  
Kevin- we need to talk right now  
  
Lucy- im going to be late for class. Bye  
  
The class came and went. Kevin sat dreaming about memories of Lucy and Him.  
  
(the end of class dissimng time)  
  
Kevin-Lucy, Please, Talk to me he shouted in the parkway infront of the rest.  
  
Lucy ran up to him yelling for saying that.  
  
Kevin- please, talk to me  
  
Lucy- whats their to talk about  
  
Kevin- you, me, the pregnancy and the effect its having on us you.  
  
Lucy- on me. Huh.  
  
Kevin- let me drive you home or for a walk please  
  
Lucy- I have my own car, and no no no  
  
Kevin- at your moms house then  
  
Lucy- not today next week  
  
To Kevin getting a next week for an answer was better than none. So he just left it at that saying a few more words  
  
Kevin- ok then when next week  
  
Lucy- whenever I call you  
  
Kevin- can I go to church tomorrow  
  
Lucy- no. ( they both walked away towards their cars.)  
  
Annie- hey, how was class?  
  
Lucy- fine  
  
Annie- Kevin was there huh?  
  
Annie- he called, told me everything  
  
Lucy- he did  
  
Annie- ya he did  
  
Lucy- when he calls again wich he probally will, tell him don't even go to parenting class Saturday nor church this week or next week until he can keep his big mouth shut! ( stormed out of the room)  
  
Ruthie- you think shes being harsh on Kevin mom?  
  
Annie- ya, a little  
  
After 1 month at staying at the Camdens house they all talked her into taking to Kevin. They made up and he was really happy. They still went to parenting classes, although no eye contact was made. Except Kevin always look at her. He was Happy about them making up for one he gets his wife back. And for two he was now able to return to church.  
  
Eric- Im glad they made up, But I liked having her here as much as she was crazy.  
  
Annie- well, you have to let go  
  
Mary- ya dad, let go.  
  
A/N ok end of chapter. I know short, but hey, You complain you want chapters here it is fresh of the press. Please review thank you  
  
Next chapter will focus on Simon and Cecilia. Its kinda gonna pick up were Cecilia ask him if they could go sit on the porch to talk, ( in the middle of this chapter) ok And oh yeah, I got review saying to add more Lucy drama being pregnant, here it is a whole chapter. I can remember when or if I even said when she was due to deliver so if I didn't it is going to be April. But if I already said it somewhere in the story already PLEASE tell me thankx.  
  
REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	13. Cecilia and Simons talk

Disclaimer no I don't own a thing ok!!!  
  
Summarry- Cecilia and Simon, talks  
  
Title,Cecilia And Simon  
  
A/N picks up from last chapter in the middle  
  
Simon- why did you want to sit on the porch?  
  
Cecilia- to just to talk really  
  
Simon- oh ok, wut do you want to talk about?  
  
Cecilia- everything, life, are future like what it holds  
  
Simon- really, Ive wanted to talk to you about that too  
  
Cecilia- you did?  
  
Simon- of coarse I did  
  
Cecilia- well, what did you want to talk about exactly?  
  
Simon- Cecilia were 17, almost 18.and I want to spend the rest of our life together. But I wanted to know how you felt about it as well  
  
Cecilia- I feel the same way you do  
  
Simon- really  
  
Cecilia- Ya I do, ( they kiss)  
  
Simon- do you want to get married someday  
  
Cecilia- ya with you someday  
  
Simon- how old do you want to be when you do  
  
Cecilia- umm, 20 21,  
  
Simon- that's cool. At least I`ll known then.  
  
Cecilia- how about you  
  
Simon- as long as its with the right person, It doesn't matter how old I am.  
  
Cecilia- so even if your 50 it wont matter  
  
Simon- ya then it will, but I have a feeling Ill be married way before that and I already know who  
  
Cecilia- oh yeah who?  
  
Simon- you ( they kiss again)  
  
Cecilia and Simon sat talking quietly on the porch. They talked for hourse and then decided to go see a movie. They were both criplled so they didn't care wut they looked like.  
  
Cecilia- so in 3 weeks, I get my cast taking off  
  
Simon- I thought so, mines in I think 2 ½ weeks.  
  
A/n ok the SHORTEST chapter I will EVER write. I just wanted to get something posted. I hope you like it Next chapter will be about 6 weeks into the future. Lucy will be about 30 weeks pregnant then. Matt and Sarah are back from New york and are doing great. (matt espically) all the injured people from the ACCIDENT ARE GREAT. Title don't got one yet. Ill try to update on my regular basics ( every weekend) Remember if no reviews, I wont update till theres reviews.... So REVIEW Alyssa 


	14. Early pregnacy!

Disclaimer no sorry!! A/N im going to probably make my chapters as short as chapter 13. The longer I put them the longer it takes me to review.  
  
Summary Lucy has her baby. But something goes wrong read to find out what happens  
  
Lucy- Kevin?  
  
Kevin- Yes Dear?  
  
Lucy- I want some double fudge chocolate ice cream  
  
Kevin- Ok you want to go out and get it with me or do you want me to go get it by my self?  
  
Lucy- Im to tired to go out  
  
Kevin- ok Il see you in a while then  
  
Lucy- ok, but hurry up ok  
  
Kevin- ok (kisses her then walks out the door)  
  
Kevin went into his car and called up the Camdens.  
  
Annie- hello  
  
Kevin- hi mom its Kevin  
  
Annie- oh hey, whats going on?  
  
Kevin- do you have double fudge chocolate ice cream?  
  
Annie- Lucy?  
  
Kevin- yup, shes driving me nuts!  
  
Annie- sure, come on over  
  
Kevin- Thank you  
  
Annie- your welcome  
  
Kevin hung up the phone and started to drive to the Camdens.  
  
~~Kevins P.O.V~~  
  
Kevin- Its Friday night, I should be working. But No Lucy is 30 weeks pregnant. I need to care for her. She wants to drop out of school. Wants me to be her slave. Every night she wants Ice cream. But yet she wont buy any for her self. I can wait till this is over. Although I'm happy to be a dad in less than a month. I don't like the side affects she has in pregnancy. She has contractions almost everyday know. Were having a girl, although I wanted a boy. Im happy with a girl. I should get some money out from my savings account and put it in the checking account. That way that I know well be set, and the way she likes to shop and spend money is outrageous. Oh look the camdens. I really like these people. There soo nice to me. They fed me 3 meals a day plus snacks while I lived under their roof.  
  
Ruthie- hey why you here?  
  
Kevin- for ice  
  
Annie- for ice cream hunny  
  
Ruthie- why did you come here for Ice cream?  
  
Annie- go up stairs peter is waiting  
  
Kevin- she so cute  
  
Annie- ya she is, you want coffee  
  
Kevin- sure  
  
Eric- oh hey Kev, whats up?  
  
Kevin- nuttin much. Your daughter is driving me crazy though  
  
Matt- his daughter, my sister, and your wife.  
  
Kevin- hello to you to  
  
Matt- hey  
  
Annie- she is crazy she always has been  
  
Kevin- ya, she has so Ive heard.  
  
Sarah- you know, you only have what about what 10 weeks left?  
  
Kevin- ya, 10 weeks, 2 2 ½ months  
  
Annie- it wont be long  
  
Matt- Just be thankful she isn't having twins. Ma over here, wasn't s pleasant at the end Of her pregnancy  
  
Sarah- why, is she supposed to be pleasant? You men seduce us, then complain when you get woman pregnant, then we get all big and fat and have to push that thing out in 9 moths.  
  
Matt- you're not pregnant, and never have yet so how would you know?  
  
Kevin- she works in a hospital  
  
Annie- its reality hunny  
  
Sarah- and actually, I am pregnant for your information  
  
Eric- your?  
  
Kevin- your?  
  
Annie- your?  
  
Matt- your?  
  
Sarah- pregnant? Ya  
  
Matt- wow! That's great hunny! Your not trying to pull my leg are you  
  
Sarah- no, I went to the doctors today and they confirmed it  
  
Annie- how far along are you  
  
Sarah- well matt can do the math if he remembers anything  
  
Soon Matt had 8 eyes looking at him.  
  
Matt- what?  
  
Eric- well, how far  
  
Annie- well  
  
Matt- umm, well, if my calculations are correct about 1 month  
  
Sarah- one month. He's right  
  
Kevin- wow.  
  
Eric- wow  
  
Ruthie- ok, I know I wasn't supposed to be snooping but I was coming down for a drink when Sarah said she went to the doctor to confirm her pregnancy.  
  
Sarah- well you don't hear wrong  
  
Ruthie- so you're pregnant  
  
Peter- whats taking to so long?  
  
Ruthie- Sarah's pregnant  
  
Peter- ohh cool, congratulations  
  
Sarah- thank you.  
  
Matt- I'm going to bed, I'm really tired  
  
(Phone is ringing)  
  
Matt- Ill gets that  
  
Matt- hello  
  
Lucy- MY WATER BROKE, AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY HUSBAND IS!  
  
Matt- calm down Lucy, hes over here  
  
Lucy- MAYBE YOU DIDN'T HERE ME CORRECTLY THEN  
  
Matt- no I did. Kevin will be there in 10 minutes so just hang on ok  
  
Lucy- ok, but hurry up. I'm having a lot of pains.  
  
Matt- ok bye (hangs up the phone)  
  
Sarah- what's wrong?  
  
Matt- Kevin, hurry up and go home bring Lucy to the hospital her water broke.  
  
Kevin- ok,  
  
Annie- is she ok  
  
Matt- she was crying in pain  
  
They went to the hospital. Everybody was there in the Camden family. Patty-Mary Kevin's sister, and his mom were going to get a fly out to Glenoak that night. Ben was already in Glen oak to teach a rescue dog for the fire department.  
  
Kevin- umm, how much longer do you think until she deliveres  
  
Nurse- well, lets check,  
  
The nurse checked to see how far Lucy was, she was only 3 ½ centimeters along.  
  
Nurse- well, Ill say about 16 hours till.  
  
Lucy- is there any way to hurry this thing up?  
  
Nurse- not at the moment, but you is at a point to have an epidural if you'd like one.  
  
Kevin- does she need it  
  
Nurse- only if she wants one, ill let you to talk about it for a few minutes, ill be back in 15 minutes ok.  
  
Kevin- ok  
  
Kevin- what exactly is an epidural?  
  
Matt- it's for pain, it numbs the lower part of her body,  
  
Lucy- does it hurt  
  
Sarah- it probably wills for a minute, that's it  
  
Kevin- well  
  
Lucy- go get my mom please I want to talk to her alone if you don't mind  
  
Matt- sure no problem  
  
They all left Lucy's room, and Annie came in, she sat down for a minute and helped Lucy decide if she wanted an epidural or not. They decide she should have one to get rid of the pain. Annie was the only one in the room when they gave her the epidural. After 30 minutes, Lucy felt tremendous results and was feeling so much better, with pain free. She was now looking forward to seeing people while she waits and delivers the baby.  
  
Doctor- hi My name is Doctor O`Grady, you must be Kevin  
  
Kevin- yes, Ive missed you every time I could come and you went here.  
  
Lucy- that's because you refused to come half of the time  
  
Kevin- I had to work, im sorry  
  
Doctor- how you doing Lucy?  
  
Lucy- a lot better since that epidural.  
  
Doctor- good, everything looks fine, good, you should be able to deliver in about 15 Hours.  
  
Eric- that's a long time to be waiting  
  
Doctor- ya it seems long, wait till its here, it won't seem long anymore.  
  
Ruthie- well, we can just sit and wait  
  
Doctor- yes, Lucy or anyone, have any questions for me?  
  
Lucy- No im good  
  
Doctor- ok see you in a few hours then,  
  
After the doctor left everybody stayed in Lucy's room. It was a long restless night for everybody. Already almost 2:30 in the morning. Patty- Mary and Kevin's Mom were finally here. They got to the hospital at about 12:30am. The twins were getting restless so they took a nap. Ruthie and peter went to walk down by the Nursery to see the babies. They also went to the cafeteria to get some food. Everybody else had gotten coffee and a little snack from a vending machine. Lucy still felt some contractions but not as much. At about 5:30 am Lucy was dilated to about 7 ½ centimeters. The nurse told her to get up and walk around a bit to hurry up the delivery if she wanted. So she did. She walked around the hallway 3 times. She felt pressure so she decided to stop. When the nurse checked her again at about 10:30 am she was completely dilated to 10.  
  
Doctor- you're fully dilated to 10  
  
Lucy- ya, about time  
  
Nurse- here you go doctor.  
  
Doctor- ok, besides your Husband Kevin you can have 3-4 people in here with you. And you got 13 people. Ill be back in about 5 10 minutes.  
  
The doctor came back about 5 minutes later.  
  
Doctor- ok, we will have to move you into the delivery room, ok  
  
Lucy- ok  
  
Doctor- did you decide whose going to be in the room with you yet or do you need more time.  
  
Lucy- no, I got it, it's going to be my mom, brother, sister and, my dad  
  
Nurse- is any of them under 16?  
  
Lucy- no  
  
They moved her to the delivery room, and about 1 hour later they had a baby girl. Although the baby was having a hard time breathing on its on. That's why it was premature.  
  
Lucy- is it healthy? Why ant it crying?  
  
Doctor- here, (to the nurse's) it needs oxygen  
  
Nurse- ok, anything else  
  
Doctor- it needs ICU right away, its lungs aren't fully developed yet, and the brain may have complications.  
  
Nurse- on it doctor  
  
Lucy- is everything ok with my baby?  
  
Doctor- I wont lie to you, no  
  
Annie- well what's wrong with it?  
  
Matt- will it be ok  
  
Doctor- well, the brain may have complications, and the lungs aren't fully developed witch is stopping it from breathing. Were keeping it in ICU probably for 2 months. Or until some major improvements  
  
Lucy- would that be why it came early?  
  
Doctor- no, something in the uterus may have been infected. It could have been getting restless in there. We don't know exactly.  
  
Kevin- but, besides all that, it will be ok right?  
  
Doctor- were hoping. She is at ICU right now; in about 1hour hour in a half you can see her.  
  
Lucy- ok, thank you  
  
With that the doctor left. Lucy was in tears and practically her whole family. They moved Lucy to her original room where the rest of the family awaits. Lucy didn't have the heart to tell them about her daughter, neither did Kevin. No one really did. So Matt had volunteered to do it. He started speaking. Everybody had looks on their faces like were the baby. After Lucy and Kevin heard it again what had happened to their first baby, they started to cry again. Kevin not as much. He was hurt, but didn't show much of it, in front of the family. Roxanne and chandler were also there. They got back to the hospital about 2 hours before Lucy delivered. They had taken the twins home as well as Ruthie and peter for some sleep. They gave a quick hello, and then everybody left Kevin and Lucy in there.  
  
Lucy- are first baby, are first baby, how could that have happened?  
  
Kevin- I don't know hunny. But all we can do is just pray, pray that shell be ok. Ok?  
  
Lucy- easy for you to say, you didn't carry her under your heart for 7 ½ months.  
  
Kevin- no, I didn't, but it doesn't mean that I don't love her as much as I do you.  
  
Lucy- I know, I just wish it didn't happen?  
  
Kevin- we all wish it didn't happen and yet it did. (they were both silent for while it seemed like, but it was only about 5 minutes.)  
  
Kevin- I love you Lucy Camden! And just because are baby girl is in ICU doesn't mean she's going to die. And I know that's what your thinking.  
  
Lucy- ok, but first, I like Lucy Kinkirk better.  
  
Kevin- you want me calling you that again?  
  
Lucy- ya, (Lucy got mad at him during her pregnancy and told him to call her Lucy Camden,)  
  
Kevin- ok, Lucy Kinkirk. I love you!  
  
Lucy- and second, I love you too.  
  
Kevin- I know you do  
  
Lucy- and I want to apologize,  
  
Kevin- for what?  
  
Lucy- well, my being pregnant, put a lot of stress on you. And I wasn't very nice to you at all. Kevin- your for given.  
  
Lucy and Kevin heard a knock on the door. They didn't think it was the doctors so they said come in. They were thinking of it to be a family member, but were surprised to see it was the doctor.  
  
Doctor- ok, I was doing some checks on the baby, and we did come across another problem.  
  
Lucy- (almost in tears again) what complication  
  
Doctor- promise me you wont cry until I leave please  
  
Lucy- ok  
  
Doctor- well, the baby has heart problems. It may need a heart transplant if she doesn't get better.  
  
Kevin- heart transplant. Why  
  
Doctor- well, we think there's no blood going through to her heart, it may be shut down. Were keeping a closer eye on her today and for a few weeks. Ill let you know more later on as the day goes when I learn more of what's going on ok.  
  
Lucy- (in tears) ok.  
  
Doctor- ok  
  
Lucy was in tears. She wasn't expecting that type of news.  
  
Nurse- Lucy, is there anything I could get you?  
  
Lucy- ya, a heathly baby  
  
Nurse- everything will be fine. We have had a lot of cases like this. The most that will happen, she'll have open heart surgery to give her a new heart, after that shell probably start breathing on her own.  
  
Kevin- you really think that's what she needs, a new heart?  
  
Nurse- although the doctor doesn't think so, I do. He wants to find a different problem not as bad as that. He hates seeing moms and dads, and their family` cry. And he really doesn't like seeing UN healthy babies. But I personally believe she needs a heart  
  
Lucy- when will we know for sure?  
  
Nurse- later on today,  
  
Lucy- when will my family and I be able to see the baby?  
  
Nurse- well, she has a lot of IV`s hooked up to her, food, blatter, oxygen, and some to keep he alive. Others to monitor her. Heart, pulse.  
  
Lucy- wow, that's a lot for a tiny baby.  
  
Nurse- ya, and I will let you see the baby in about an hour, or 2, were still helping her get stabilized. Family, and friends, its up to you. It probably wont be best to have young children see her.  
  
Lucy- how about my 13 year old sister?  
  
Nurse- again, its up to you, it might not be best, at least not today or for a little bit yet. She may loose her thought of having kids herself. We don't want to threaten anybody when they see those ivs hooked up to her. You know what I mean Kevin- ya, we do.  
  
Nurse- you really want to see the baby?  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Nurse- ok, but first, you need to calm down your self. If you take a long walk around the hospital, and you can even go outside, for about an hour, Ill let you see the baby. Ok  
  
Lucy- ok, deal, but my family too  
  
Nurse- yes, your family can to. But you may want to see her first. And you and Kevin will be the only ones allowed in their at the moment. The rest will have to watch outside the window ok.  
  
Lucy- ok  
  
Nurse- ill get you a wheel chair.  
  
Lucy- Thank you.  
  
The nurse left, and Kevin went to tell all the people waiting to comfort them that they were going on walk.  
  
Annie- hey sweetie, hows it going?  
  
Lucy- fine. She has a heart problem too. The doctor thinks shell need a heart transplant.  
  
Annie- its ok, don't worry Lucy- the nurse said if im calm and go on a walk for an hour around the hospital or outside, when I come back ill be able to see the baby.  
  
Annie- just you or everybody?  
  
Lucy- everybody, except Ruthie and the twins. The twins defiantly cant see her, and  
  
Ruthie, I don't think she should. The nurse said she had a lot of ivs hooked up to her right now.  
  
Annie- well, do what's best. I'm sure she'll understand.  
  
Lucy- come with me on are walk. I want everybody to  
  
Annie- ok, we will.  
  
Mary- he how's it going  
  
Lucy- fine. Were going on walk, hope you have walking shoes on.  
  
Mary- ya, I do  
  
Lucy- good,  
  
Nurse- here you go Lucy, remember one hour at least ok  
  
Lucy- ok.  
  
Kevin- Ready?  
  
Lucy- ya, guess so.  
  
They went around the hospital and outside walking around. They saw a bench by a water fall, and decided to sit down on it. Lucy was starting to get uncomfortable sitting in the wheel chair.  
  
Ruthie- so what's the baby name?  
  
Lucy- I don't know, I didn't really decide it yet. I didn't think I was going to until I was at the end of 8 months.  
  
Ruthie- don't you have any names that you like?  
  
Simon- there has to be something you like  
  
Mary- or you can name her after me  
  
Lucy- I haven't decided  
  
Simon- well, your gonna have to soon, mean the baby ant going to be a no namer. But im sure you`ll think of something.  
  
Matt- when we were kids, I can remember you said, " I want to name my first baby girl Lillian Marie and your first boy Nathan"  
  
Mary- I remember that too,  
  
Lucy- it is a pretty name.  
  
Simon- I remember that too. You were going through some type of boy phase  
  
(They all laugh)  
  
Lucy- do you think it's a cute name Kevin?  
  
Kevin- ya, but it doesn't matter to me what we call her.  
  
Sara- it's a good name Lucy, you should and I think everybody here agrees with me  
  
Annie- I know I do.  
  
Ruthie- you should, when you're a child usually you wont do things the same as an adult. But when you pick a babies name as a child, usually you keep the name. It sticks in your head.  
  
Lucy- it's always stuck in my head, probably my first choice, but I didn't know what Kevin would think of it.  
  
Kevin- it don't matter to me  
  
Ruthie- im so much younger than you, I really don't remember anything from your childhood. But I think it's a go.  
  
Mary- I remember something  
  
Lucy- what?  
  
When mom and dad were trying to pick out names for Sam and David. They couldn't agree  
  
Matt- oh yeah, you said you wouldn't let the guy you marry help pick out names, it was Up to you, and you only  
  
Simon- I remember that too. We all laughed at you. And you said it more than once, even when they were in the deliveries room, dad wanted Nathan but mom wanted Sam.  
  
Lucy- Ya I remember that too. It's funny how much you remember stuff.  
  
Eric- so what do you say Luce, Even Kevin thinks it's a cute name.  
  
Lucy- (laughing) I think it's a yes.  
  
Sarah- we have been out here for an hour and 15 minutes. You want to go see that baby now?  
  
Lucy- ya, come on  
  
They all got up and started to head back to the hospital. They made their way upstairs. But before they went to her room, they stopped at the ICU for the babies. Ruthie took Sam and David over to the waiting area. Lucy didn't think they were ready for what was coming.  
  
Nurse- how was your walk?  
  
Lucy- good, calming  
  
Nurse- good, ok Kevin come in there you go Lucy  
  
Lucy- thank you  
  
Nurse- the rest of you will have to wait outside this window ok  
  
Lucy- were is she  
  
Nurse- first you guys need to put these on (she handed them scrub jackets and mask)  
  
Lucy- o, ok  
  
Nurse- over here.  
  
Lucy had tears in her eyes when she saw her. There were not many babies in there, but hers looked the worst. It had soo much Ivs in the body and looked horrible.  
  
Nurse- when you're done, you can bring it over to the window for your family to see her  
  
Lucy- ok, she's so tiny  
  
Nurse- yes, did you get a name for her yet?  
  
Kevin- ya, I think she decided on Lillian Marie kinkirk.  
  
Lucy- I did.  
  
Nurse- that's a pretty name.  
  
Lucy brought the baby over to the window. She couldn't pick her up so they pushed her over there. Lucy was in tears sobbing. She couldn't stand seeing her first baby like that. So, she took off her scrub jacket and mask and left to go back to her room. Sarah insisted she wanted to talk to Lucy alone. They let her and continued to have teary eyes as well. Sarah caught up with Lucy not long after she left. They walked to her room together and she sat on the bed crying.  
  
Sarah- its ok, shell be ok Lucy don't worry  
  
Lucy- none knows for sure, I just couldn't be they're looking at her like that.  
  
Sarah- its ok, I understand, if that ever happened to my baby when its born I would be devastated too.  
  
Lucy- ya, but your not,  
  
Lucy- your pregnant aren't you?  
  
Sarah- only 1 month  
  
Lucy- congratulations.  
  
Sarah- I guess so,  
  
Lucy- but, how do you know how it feels.  
  
Sarah- you really want to know?  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Sarah- well, before you got married, matt and I thought we were pregnant.  
  
Lucy- but turned out you weren't I heard  
  
Sarah- ya, but I was. For 4 months. Then I had a miscarriage. Your family found out before I took a pregnancy test, then when I did it proved it It got confirmed, But we didn't really want to tell the family yet, because we were busy. And the night we planned to, I got rushed to the hospital. They performed surgery to take out the baby I had lost.  
  
Lucy- what happened to it.  
  
Sarah- Heart problems. It couldn't breath right, same thing that's happening to yours. My water did break, I couldn't move without hurting so Matt called 911 and rushed me to the hospital. I got there in time, but to late.  
  
Lucy- how in time, but to late?  
  
Sarah- Well,  
  
(There was a knock on the door)  
  
Eric- are you ok  
  
Lucy- ya, but if you don't mind Sarah's trying to tell me something in private,  
  
Eric- no problem  
  
Sarah- anyways  
  
Lucy- so  
  
Sarah-well, seeing the it happened early on in my pregnancy there was no way for it to live, they gave me 1 week for the baby, plus they gave me 30 days to live if the baby lived. After about 42 hours of being on ivs to monitor the baby and me, it died inside of me. Later on that night. They took it out. We thought they didn't know we were pregnant to begin with, so why tell them.  
  
Lucy- I didn't know, I'm so sorry  
  
Sarah- Its ok, and when I told Matt today I was pregnant, he became teary eyed. Actually yesterday.  
  
Lucy- he doesn't want one  
  
Sarah- that's what he told me, he said he was afraid to get me pregnant again. But it happened. And I have total faith in this one.  
  
Lucy- I feel so bad, but at least I know I have you know, and someone who can relate to me. Cause I don't think anybody out there does.  
  
Sarah-probably not, and that's why we kept it a secret, but I thought you should know.  
  
Lucy- wow, thank you, maybe I have hope after all, at least she didn't die  
  
Sarah- exactly so go see your baby, tears or no tears, don't leave she's going to need you by her side,  
  
Lucy- wow, you just gave me a reason to believe everything will be ok, and how much I don't want to believe it, I do. Thank you  
  
Sarah- you're welcome, but go now  
  
Lucy- come with me  
  
Sarah- ok come on  
  
They walked down to the ICU for babies, but on there way was the waiting room. They stopped to tell them were they were going. Lucy told them she and Sarah were going to the ICU alone, She had hopes to believe the baby will be ok. Matt stopped Sarah and asked if her could talk to her,  
  
Sarah- Lucy, Ill meet you there ok  
  
Lucy- ok  
  
Kevin- hey Luce,  
  
Lucy- oh hey Kev,  
  
Kevin- why do you seem so happy now?  
  
Lucy- because, I have hopes.  
  
Kevin- what did you and Sarah talk about?  
  
Lucy- nothing  
  
Kevin- ok,  
  
Lucy- do me a favor go home and sleep, and tell everybody else that too. Please  
  
Kevin- ok,  
  
Lucy- thanks you, but after you sleep, come back ok,  
  
Kevin- ok, I love you  
  
Lucy- I love you too (they kiss)  
  
Kevin walked off heading back to the waiting room, and told everybody Lucy wishes for everybody to go home and get some sleep  
  
~~*~~ Matt and Sarah~~*~~  
  
Sarah- what's wrong?  
  
Matt- you told her  
  
Sarah- she needed to know, and promises not to tell anyone ok  
  
Matt- ok,  
  
Sarah- you need to have hopes, all is babies we make aren't going to die.  
  
Matt- you're right, ok, fine, after you see the baby want to go home, I'm really tired.  
  
Sarah- ya, that's sounds great. But I promised my mother I would come see her today.  
  
Matt- ok, after we sleep please.  
  
Sarah- no problem  
  
~~*~~ ICU~~*~~  
  
Nurse- Back  
  
Lucy- ya, I'm waiting for my sister-in-law. She gave me hopes  
  
Nurse- good, you're going to need hopes. But shell be ok  
  
Sarah- hey, she's so tiny.  
  
Lucy- did, you see yours when they got it out of you.  
  
Sarah- ya, for a few minutes, not long  
  
Lucy- what she looks like  
  
Sarah- you could see right through her practically.  
  
Lucy- wow  
  
Sarah- but at least she's safe in heaven in peace  
  
Lucy- you think my family could have heart problem hats heredity.  
  
Sarah- possibly, Mean mine died from heart problems, yours in ICU you from heart problems.  
  
Nurse- I couldn't help to over hear, but does your family have a heart problem  
  
Lucy- I don't think so why?  
  
Nurse- well, from what I heard, it sounds like it.  
  
Lucy- don't say anything from what you heard ok, I'm tired im going to sleep.  
  
Nurse- ok, no problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N review..........  
  
Hope you liked the chapter. Next chapter will be up after Christmas. My sister flies to mass, for Christmas this year so I will be on more..  
  
Summary chapter 15 no idea  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.... 


	15. Everything will be fine, Promise

DisclaimerNo, sorry, I own nothing. Doctors and nurses only. There made up.  
  
Summary  
  
Title  
  
It's been 2 weeks since baby Lillyn was born. Born 2 ½ months early. She can hardly breath on her on, her heart is no good. Doctors confirmed they would need to find a donor quickly to replace the baby's heart. Lucy stayed in the hospital for 4 days. She stayed one day longer because she was so tense, and on the verge of having a heart attack because of so much stress. She visits the baby everyday, and when Kevin does not work, he goes with her. She sings to the baby and talks to her when she has the courage. Both sides of the family come to visit Lillyn often as well. They don't get out there as much as Lucy but they try.  
  
Lucy was getting ready to go see the baby when Kevin came home from work early.  
  
Kevin- hey sweetie  
  
Lucy- hey, what are doing home early? I thought you got off at 6:00 today. Its only 11:30am.  
  
Kevin- ya I know, I got the rest of the day off. I asked, I got.  
  
Lucy- ooh, that's nice  
  
Kevin- gonna see the baby  
  
Lucy- yup, it's like my everyday routine.  
  
Kevin- may I go with you? Or do you want to go by your self?  
  
Lucy- of coarse you can come with me.  
  
Kevin- will you give me time to take a shower and get dressed?  
  
Lucy- sure, are you hungry?  
  
Kevin- a little bit  
  
Lucy- ok, how about you take a shower, and ill make you something to eat ok.  
  
Kevin- ok, if you want to know  
  
Lucy- I do. I haven't done much for you lately like I should be doing.  
  
Kevin- you do enough. You go and see are daughter every day at the hospital, you don't complain when I can't go. You make super every night.  
  
Lucy- ok, but still. I want to  
  
Kevin-ok, I love you (he kisses her)  
  
Lucy- I love you too, but hurry up and get in the shower for we can leave ok.  
  
Kevin- ok  
  
After Kevin took his shower Lucy made him a turkey and cheese sandwich with barbecue chips, and a mountain dew for a drink. They drove to the hospital and walked up to the ICU room, hand in hand. But when they got there, Lillyn was doing as good as she was. Lucy was in tears, and so was Kevin. Her heart just got weaker and not stronger. They were told they were going to have to find an organ donor quickly or shell die. They were doing everything they could, hopping every time they waited a day she would live another day.  
  
They stayed at the hospital for about 3 hours trying to encourage her to be strong and pull through. They decided to leave when they knew there was nothing more they could do, besides sit and wait around for a donor. They left the hospital in tears, and hand-in-hand.  
  
Lucy- do you have plans for today  
  
Kevin- no, you  
  
Lucy- no, you want to go see my mom and dad?  
  
Kevin- and Matt, Mary, Simon, Sarah ECT.  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Kevin- sure, you want to go there now?  
  
Lucy- ya please  
  
Kevin- sure, no problem  
  
Lucy and Kevin drove down to the Camdens household. It was 3:30 when they arrived, so Ruthie and the twins were home from school. They walked in through the kitchen door, without knocking. They were welcomed there anytime. In side the house they found practically every body.  
  
Lucy- hey,  
  
Annie- hey sweetie,  
  
Sam- hi Lucy  
  
Lucy- hey guys, (gives them a kiss on their cheek)  
  
Annie- hey Kevin  
  
Kevin- hey  
  
Matt- don't you work till 6 today  
  
Kevin- no, 11.  
  
Annie- what are you 2 up to today?  
  
Lucy- we just got back from the hospital  
  
Sarah- how she doing?  
  
Lucy- not good, worse you could say, but she fine. Perfectly fine  
  
Ruthie- truth, how is she really  
  
Kevin- if they don't find a donor in about 1 to 2 weeks, they ant sure she's going to live much longer.  
  
Eric- they'll find a donor, don't worry  
  
Lucy- ya, that's what they said too..  
  
Mary- pray, that's what dad always said to do; it managed to work half of the time.  
  
Lucy- ill, be right back, im going to use the bathroom.  
  
Annie- ok  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, They all knew Lucy was not up to company at the moment. Everyone is telling her everything will be fine, but she is having a hard time with it. She has a little sympathy for Sarah and Matt though.  
  
Kevin- I don't think she wants to talk about it much.  
  
Sarah- maybe not, she probably doesn't want to anyways, but let me talk to her. I might be able to get through to her.  
  
Matt- what makes you so sure  
  
Sarah- be quiet  
  
Ruthie- she`s not in the bathroom, gauranette it, check my room in attaic.  
  
Sarah- ok, thanks  
  
Sarah went up the stairs to the second level, thought she would check the bathroom anyways. She didn't find her in their so she went up to Ruthies bedroom, Lucys old bedroom before she moved out. Sure enough, Ruthie was right, there she found Lucy sitting on her old bed crying.  
  
Sarah- hey, can I come in?  
  
Lucy- sure,  
  
Sarah- its going to be ok, I promise you. We can find a donor and everything will be fine.  
  
Lucy- how can every one be so sure. If it wasn't for the talk you gave me in the hospital I`d probably still be there  
  
Sarah- I`m glad. I thought you should know since your going through with it.  
  
Lucy- do you really think she will be ok? Mean, live and they will find a donor.  
  
Sarah- yup. I do. Maybe not this week but she will.  
  
Lucy- thank you Sarah, for everything, if it wasn't for you more than likely I would be in the hospital still.  
  
Sarah- no problem  
  
(Matt comes up stairs)  
  
Matt- knock knock, can I come in  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Sarah- hey,  
  
Matt- you no, I really am sorry about Lillyn.  
  
Lucy- ya, but Im sorry about Katyln. (their daughters name) (that died)  
  
Matt- its ok, it came, it went. I think about her every night though, some more than others. What the future could have been with her here.  
  
Lucy- I do that to, but its not the same, you know, you 2 lost a child, Mine is just in the hospital, still having a chance to live.  
  
Matt- yes it is, it's the same thing,  
  
Lucy- maybe to you, but not to me  
  
Matt- lets not worry about anything right now, why don't we just go down stairs and eat super?  
  
Sarah- ya, come on, itll be good  
  
Lucy- ok.... ok, I will  
  
They went downstairs to find everyone at the dinner table almost all sitting down. Kevin came over and gave Lucy a peck on the cheek before they sat down. They started eating super in silence. Till Lucy broke it away, trying to get Lillyn off her mind.  
  
Lucy-so, what did evrone do today?  
  
Sam- we mad pictures in school  
  
David- ya, and we colored them too  
  
Lucy- kool  
  
Ruthie- again, I have a nother project to do. And what does peter do, says well do the hardest one.  
  
Simon- youll get over it. It wont be that hard, just work as a team, not like the one you did last year.  
  
Matt- well, I got a call from the hospitak I worked at in New York today. It was an interesting phone call.  
  
Sarah- you did? Why didn't you tell me?  
  
Matt- I was going to, but you were talking to Lucy.  
  
Eric- what did they say?  
  
Matt- well, they want me to go back and do a surgery on this woman, who heard about me somehow, and insits of me delivering her baby.  
  
Sarah- well, what did you say to them/  
  
Matt- ill call them back in a few days  
  
Annie- you going to do it?  
  
Matt- I don't know.  
  
They finished eating and cleared the table. It was nearly 6:00.  
  
Annie- Kevin, Lucy, you guys want to stay for desert?  
  
Lucy- no, I think Im going to go home, I have some laundry to do.  
  
Annie- you sure, I have plently  
  
Lucy- ya mom Im sure, but I think I left my purse upstairs. Ill be right down  
  
Lucy made her way upstairs follwed by a sneaky Ruthie.  
  
Ruthie- hey,  
  
Lucy- hey, whats happening?  
  
Ruthie- well, I was wondering something  
  
Lucy- what would that be  
  
Ruthie- seeing its Friday, could I spend the night at your house.  
  
Lucy- well,  
  
Ruthie- please, I don't want to stay here  
  
Lucy- sure, no problem  
  
Ruthie- thank you soo much  
  
Lucy- no problem, get your self some clean clothes ok  
  
Ruthie- ok,  
  
Lucy- hurry up, Ill go tell mom  
  
Ruthie- ok I will  
  
(back down stairs in the kitchen)  
  
Lucy- hey mom,  
  
Annie- ya,  
  
Lucy-is it ok if Ruthie spends the night at my house tonight? I already told her ya, I didn't think you would mind  
  
Annie- sure, as long as she has no homework.  
  
Lucy- she has that project to do, that's it I think  
  
Ruthie- I`m ready  
  
Annie- any homework?  
  
Ruthie- just my project.  
  
Annie- Ill let you go, if, you work on your project, like make a rough draft of it, and a outline ok  
  
Ruthie- no problem mom.  
  
Lucy- ready Kevin  
  
Kevin- huh, oh, yeah ready Ruthie  
  
Ruthie- yup.  
  
(in the car drving back to the Kinkirk house)  
  
Lucy- hey, you want some Ice cream?  
  
Kevin- do you?  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Kevin- dairy shack?  
  
Lucy- sure?  
  
Kevin- hey Ruthie, you want some ice cream?  
  
Ruthie- sure.  
  
(inside the dairy shack)  
  
Kevin- so Ruthie, what kind of project do you have to do?  
  
Ruthie- I don't know, something about the holocost. I think  
  
Lucy- really, you could ask Simon for help, he did something on that before  
  
Ruthie- Im not worried about it.  
  
Kevin- so what are your plans for tomorrow Luce?  
  
Lucy- well, going to see the baby, and hang out with Ruthie over here.  
  
Kevin- that's cool.  
  
Ruthie- can I see the baby tomorrow?  
  
Lucy- not yet, but you can come with me and wait in the waiting room.  
  
Ruthie- how long will you be there for?  
  
Lucy- not long,  
  
After they left the dairy shack, they went to the Kinkirk house. There Lucy made Hot chocolate. They decied to play a game or to of something; Kevin got out monopoly. They played the short version of the Disney monopoly, wich only took about an hour, hour-in-a-half. They played card games for about 2 hours having a good time. When Ruthie said she was tired, then Lucy also.  
  
Ruthie- ok, Im going to bed  
  
Lucy- ya, me too  
  
Kevin- I guess I will..  
  
Lucy- hunny, you don't have to, you can stay up, watch tv or something  
  
Kevin- Im tired.  
  
They all went their seprate ways, Lucy into her and Kevins bathroom, Ruthie in the guest bathroom, and Kevin went to bed.  
  
A/N ok it's a short chapter. Some of you ask for long chapters, some of you ask for short chapters. Its not to long, but not to short.  
  
Next chapter, Will be about Im not telling you..  
  
I already know what it will be about though.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW... REVIEW, IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! 


	16. Donor!

Disclaimer Don't I have to say it every time???? No.  
  
Summary- they get a donor, but why does Lucy start breaking down in tears happy tears, not because she found a donor, all though that to, but for another reason, read to find out.  
  
Title- DONOR!!!  
  
SET 2 ½ WEEKS FROM LAST CHAPTER!  
  
It was around 12:30pm. Lucy and Kevin were getting ready to go to the hospital, Lillian is getting worse by the minute, let alone by the day. They are hoping to find a donor quick, they don't want their first child to die. And all Lucy could think of is about Matt and Sarah. How they lost their baby, from same problems. Lucy kept thinking to her self, maybe if she told the doctors about it and their baby about the heart problems I can prevent them from the rest of the people in her family to go through something like this, or they can prevent something from her own baby if they knew about it. Lucy thought and thought the whole ride their, barely speaking a word to Kevin on their way their. He seemed a little upset that she wouldn't speak to him, but left it alone. They walked hand-in-hand into the hospital into the elevator and to the ICU area for babies.  
  
Nurse- Hey Lucy, Kevin, the doctor told me to tell you the next time I see you too, that he needs to speak to you prompto.  
  
Kevin- is it something bad  
  
Nurse- I'm not sure, they tell me nothing until they talk to family first  
  
Lucy- you know nothing  
  
Nurse- no sorry  
  
Lucy- how she doing today  
  
Nurse- not so good let me go get the doctor ok  
  
Kevin- ok, well be here  
  
Nurse- ok  
  
The nurse left to go get the doctor. Within 10 minutes he was there. He sat looking at the baby with them for a minute and then pulled them away into a private area to talk. He was ecstatic himself for what he was about to say, and hoping they wouldn't get all teary on him.  
  
Doctor- how are you guys today?  
  
Lucy- fine, is there something wrong with the baby?  
  
Kevin- will she be ok?  
  
Lucy- is she going to live?  
  
Kevin- what is happening?  
  
Both Lucy and Kevin were filled with questions, until the doctor stopped them in the middle of Lucy's next question.  
  
Doctor- everything will be fine, we hope.  
  
Lucy- what do you mean  
  
Doctor- we found a donor.  
  
Lucy- you found a donor. That's great  
  
Doctor- this heart belonged to a young girl who died in a car accident a few years back, she's probably the same age as you Lucy. I believe right around the time she was 14, 15, and maybe 16. Then her mom let a girl in need at the hospital she went to have it. Her heart was perfect and still is. We give it about 100 years to live. This girl who know has it, cant survive it she's maybe about 10 know and was a baby when had the transplant.  
  
Lucy- why not? Is it because of the heart?  
  
Doctor- no, because her kidneys failed on us, she went into a coma, and they're taking her heart out right knows as we speak. I was getting ready to call you guys in as the nurse page me telling me you were hear. I told them ok because as they were calling me, Her doctors called me. I told them yes, but if you don't want her heart you don't need to accept it.  
  
Kevin- what happened to the girl  
  
Doctor- she died only about 1 hour ago. She woke up for 1 hour, and then out of knows where died.  
  
Lucy- what was Sarah's last name do you know?  
  
Doctor- I bielive it was Green. Sarah Green.  
  
Lucy- omg, omg, are you series  
  
Kevin- calm down  
  
Doctor- yes, I'm series  
  
Lucy- I know her  
  
Doctor- she's deceased  
  
Lucy- no, before she died, she was my best friend, we were going to have pizza together me her and her sister, I was supposed to be in that car with them but my mom insisted on driving me their, to the pizza place, and later on that night as I was waiting my mom came to pick me up and told me what had happened. She was my best friend.  
  
Doctor- wow, what a story, so how about the transplant?  
  
Lucy- yes, give her the heart. Please  
  
Kevin- it's not a damaged heart or anything  
  
Doctor- No. Perfect heart.  
  
Lucy- are we all done here, I want to go see her, may I be excused,  
  
Lucy in sobbing happy tears for 2 reasons, 1, her baby was getting a heart, and 2 her best friends heart. Lucy left to go see the baby, she was so happy everyone noticed  
  
Nurse-your happy  
  
Lucy- she has a donor  
  
Doctor- hey, you just left  
  
Lucy- ohh, sorry  
  
Doctor- it's ok, really ok.  
  
Kevin- umm, when will this be done  
  
Doctor- well, this girl is having surgery about 3 hours away, so on their last half hour, we will get in are jet go over there and take it back. While were doing this because it will take about 6 hours for her surgery we have to start know.  
  
Lucy- right now,  
  
Doctor- yes, they have maybe about 5, 5 ½ hours left. It can only stay in the ice for 3 hours.  
  
Lucy- can you wait maybe an hour, I want my family her to see her one more time before she has surgery, please  
  
Doctor- ok, 45 minutes.  
  
Kevin- thanks you.  
  
Kevin went to call everybody and told them the news. Although he didn't tell them where the heart is coming from. He told them Lucy wanted them here and to bring some cameras. And her dad's video camera.  
  
Lucy- doctor,  
  
Doctor-yes,  
  
Lucy- may you let her surgery be videotaped all the way through please  
  
Doctor- sure, I don't see why not.  
  
Lucy- thank you  
  
20 minutes later everyone was at the hospital, including Ruthie and the twins. About 15 minutes later, Lucy and Kevin followed them to the operation room, right outside the doors. Lucy was in tears. She didn't know if everything was going to go ok. She was scared. Kevin kissed the baby first, then followed by Lucy who stayed their forever it seemed. Kevin took her hand, and followed the nurse to the waiting room were her family awaits them.  
  
Annie- it will be fine Luce  
  
Lucy- ya, mean, their happy tears, but also sad tears to. Like scared tears you know.  
  
Annie- ya.  
  
Eric- who is the donor anyways, do you know?  
  
Lucy- well, your gonna get a kick out of this one  
  
Mary- whys that  
  
Lucy- well, remember my best friend Sarah Green.  
  
Simon- you mean to tell me, Sarah Green, you best friend who died is the donor. She died years ago when you were 14, 15 years old.  
  
Lucy- ya well, her mom gave it to a baby who needed a heart transplant who was in the hospital at the time they were trying to save Sarah. The girl is about 10 know.  
  
Kevin- (he finishes is because Lucy is sobbing), the girl also had kidney troubles and liver troubles. She was in a coma, woke up for about an hour early this morning and died out of know where. Their performing surgery on her knows. In about 4 hours they will go on a jet, about 3 hours away from here pick it up and bring it back.  
  
Matt- wow, it's like a miracle, waiting for you Luce  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Hour passed, the doctor went to go get the transplant heart. Everybody except Lucy and Kevin went home. It was hitting 10:30pm. Kevin and Lucy went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat and a coffee. They told the nurse were they would be if the doctor needed them. They still had another 6 hours or more before she would be done surgery, and then 2 to 3 hours before they could see her in ICU.  
  
(Almost 8:00am.)  
  
Surgery went longer than expected; so far there are no complications.  
  
Doctor- Lucy, Kevin, Mr. And Mrs. Kinkirk  
  
Lucy- hey, is she ok  
  
Doctor- were all done, she is in recovery, surgery went a little longer than expected, but so far it's looking good. Would you like to see her?  
  
Kevin- yes,  
  
Doctor- you haven't holed the baby yet have you?  
  
Lucy- no not yet  
  
Doctor- Its been 3 months right  
  
Kevin- ya, since she was born  
  
Doctor- give her 1-2 weeks.  
  
Lucy- then she can come home, or till we can hold her  
  
Doctor- hold her, she will be here about another month or 2.  
  
The doctor left them alone for 20 minutes, and told them to go home and sleep. They didn't sleep at all during the wait. They looked so tired.  
  
Kevin- come on Luce, lets go home, we need to sleep.  
  
Doctor- go ahead, I'll call you if anything goes wrong ok.  
  
Lucy-ok, Bye sweetheart, don't worry, I'll be here later on today when mommy and daddy get some rest ok. Hang in there, pretty soon, you can come home with us, in your own bed, and comfort of home. Ya, ya, don't worry, ill be back later.  
  
With that they left. But on their way home, Lucy made Kevin make a stop first. They stooped in front of Sarah's mom and dads house.  
  
Lucy rang the doorbell, with Kevin right by her side. A woman who appeared to be her mom. Mrs. Green, hi, Lucy Camden, I don't know if you remember me, I was Sarah's best friend.  
  
Mrs. Green Lucy, Lucy, of coarse, I remember you. Come on in. hunny, Lucy is here, (giving her a hug) Lucy Camden  
  
Lucy- this is my husband Kevin  
  
Mr. Green- Lucy Camden (giving her a hug), whose this fellow?  
  
Lucy- my husband, Kevin  
  
Mrs. Green- so what's your married name know?  
  
Lucy- Kinkirk.  
  
Mrs. Green- what brings you here? Almost 8-9 years later after Sarah passed away.  
  
Lucy- well, Lucy began, starting to fill up with tears again. I had a baby 3 months ago, and well it needed a heart transplant. Yesterday they found one. It was from the little girl you gave Sarah's heart to. Well it's now in my baby girl. I wanted to say thank you.  
  
Mrs. Green what happened to the little girl  
  
Kevin- she died, yesterday, from kidneys and liver problems, she woke up for an hour from being in a comma then out of know where died.  
  
Mr. Green that's too bad.  
  
Mrs. Green- so, so, you have her heart know?  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Mrs. Green- wow, Lucy its soo good to see you again. We've missed you around here.  
  
Lucy- it's good to see you to. I have to go, but I will be sure to drop by sometime again.  
  
Mr. Green- you do that.  
  
Kevin- good-bye.  
  
A/N ok end of chapter.. Wow, 2 in one day. yeah. anyways.. Hope you liked it. Sorry soo short..  
  
Chapter 17 (I think it will be set maybe 1 or 2 months ahead of time if so baby will be home.) but if not then don't know yet.  
  
Title if its what is above, then "Baby's Home at Last"!!. (Could change)  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.. PLEASE. 


	17. baby's Home at Last!

Disclaimer NO Nothing,  
  
Summary baby is home set 2 months ahead of time  
  
Title " Baby's Home at Last"  
  
Baby Lillian was in the hospital for 5 months after she was born, before she came home. She had a transplant heart surgery with no complications. She finally was at home with Kevin and Lucy.  
  
Kevin- I can't believe she is home.  
  
Lucy- I know, its great though.  
  
Kevin- let's just hopes we get some sleep tonight.  
  
Lucy- ya, sleep, lets hope.  
  
Lucy and Kevin put the baby down to sleep, after about an hour she finally went to sleep. Kevin and Lucy were quickly followed, also going to sleep.  
  
It was 2:30 in the morning, and the baby crying wakens both Kevin and Lucy up.  
  
Lucy- what time is it?  
  
Kevin- only 2:30 am.  
  
Lucy- What could she want at this hour?  
  
Kevin- attention, food, diaper change  
  
Lucy- hey baby, what do you want?  
  
Kevin- it won't respond  
  
Lucy- I know that.  
  
Kevin- tries rocking her back to sleep.  
  
Lucy- ok, ....... .......Minutes later the baby was asleep.  
  
Lucy- you wanna go back to sleep now?  
  
Kevin- ya, 3:00am, I'm tired.  
  
Kevin and Lucy went back to sleep. They did not have a very pleasant night. They kept getting woken up at all hours and times through out the night. They randomly only got about 2 hours of sleep. In total.  
  
(At the Camden's House)  
  
Lucy, Kevin, and the baby walk into the house. Neither of them had gotten much sleep, so even with a shower, they don't look so good.  
  
Annie- (laughing) no sleep.  
  
Lucy- no, she doesn't shut up.  
  
Kevin- she kept waking up.  
  
Eric- hey, you don't look so good (he was coming from the other room with Matt)  
  
Matt- what happened.  
  
Kevin- no sleep  
  
Lucy- I almost through her out my window, she didn't shut up.  
  
Sarah- hey,  
  
Lucy- hey,  
  
Kevin- hey  
  
Sarah- let me guess, no sleep  
  
Lucy- bingo! Mom, do you have any coffee?  
  
Annie- yes, sweetie, it's a fresh pot.  
  
Lucy- thank you  
  
Annie- Kevin, would you like a cup of coffee?  
  
Kevin- sure, please.  
  
Annie- it will get better  
  
Lucy- when,  
  
Eric- soon, she's already five months, it wont be long  
  
(Baby starts to cry)  
  
Lucy- and o look, soon, she's crying again.  
  
Ruthie- god, that thing is loud  
  
Lucy- you weren't up all night with it  
  
Mary- hi guys, aww, let me see my niece.  
  
Lucy- here take her.  
  
Mary- do you breast feed.  
  
Lucy- no  
  
Mary- why not.  
  
Lucy- apparently I'm not good enough for her, she doesn't want it from me, the doctors say its because she was in the hospital so long and got used to bottle.  
  
Kevin- she doesn't eat much.  
  
Sarah- how many bottles do you go through a day?  
  
Lucy- 2 or 3.  
  
Annie- that's it. Do you not feed her?  
  
Lucy- yes I do, but she has baby food to. I give her 1 jar of baby food a day, 1 Gerber cookie, and 2-3 bottles.  
  
Eric- that ant much  
  
Kevin- hey, she's only been home for 2 weeks, and its what the doctor said.  
  
Eric- right, anyway, love to chat, but I have to go to work. Ill sees everyone later.  
  
(They all say bye)  
  
Mary- hey Luce, come her for a minute.  
  
(Lucy followed Mary into the TV room.)  
  
Mary- I was thinking, seeing the house is pretty crowed, maybe I could stay with you until I find a place. Mean Matt and Sarah are here to they find a place.  
  
Lucy- Mary, that would be a wonderful idea. There's nothing more I'd like than having you at my house.  
  
Mary- really?  
  
Lucy- well ya, if you can handle the baby and all.  
  
Mary- thanks Luce, it means a lot to me  
  
Lucy- but,  
  
Mary- but,  
  
Lucy- I think you should try, and I mean try to get a job. You know, because Kevin, well he doesn't make much money being a police officer and all, I make none besides what I get for the baby.  
  
Mary- I can do that. I have a job interview tomorrow; I think I'll get it.  
  
Lucy- whatever happened with being a flight attended anyways.  
  
Mary- I don't know, got scared my plane might get hijacked when I'm flying on it.  
  
Lucy- ok, Let me talk to Kevin about it. I'm sure he wont mind.  
  
Mary- thank you so much Luce (giving her a hug) having one shower here just doesn't work for me.  
  
Kevin- hey, and I'm interrupting anything  
  
Lucy- nothing at all, but do come here,  
  
Kevin- what  
  
Lucy- what do you say; Mary lives with us for a while. She plans on getting a job.  
  
Kevin- can you handle the baby and all, like its crying all through the night.  
  
Mary- I'm a sound sleeper, but if I get up, I'll help with it.  
  
Kevin- ok, I don't see why not, is it what you want.  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Kevin- ok, welcome to our house.  
  
Mary- thanks guys.  
  
Later that night Mary stayed up at the Camden's house packing some of her stuff. They told everyone during Lunch she was going to stay with Kevin and Lucy. She would be spending her first night there tomorrow.  
  
3 weeks later at the Kinkirk house, Lived a happy family and the wife's/mothers sister. Kevin, Lucy, Lillian, and Mary.  
  
Mary had a good paying part time job. She worked at the pizza place she used to work at down at the pool hall for 10.50 an hour. She also went to school as a part time student. She was majoring in becoming a counselor. She wants to work with kids. She saved up enough money from her job that she could do 3 years of college while living at home. She plans to pay off for another year while working at the pool hall, and giving half her paycheck to the house. She works full time on the weekends, witch gives her 15.80 an hour. She brings home roughly a 500.50-dollar check a week. Most days she will work 1 or 2 hours over time for 14.80 Monday through Friday and 18.50 on Saturday and Sunday.  
  
(1 Month Later)  
  
Lucy- hey Mary,  
  
Mary- ya, what's up  
  
Lucy-you want to go to mom's house with me, then food shopping?  
  
Mary- ya, sure  
  
Kevin- were you to going  
  
Lucy- now wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Kevin- yes,  
  
Lucy- moms house then food shopping.  
  
Kevin- oh ok, have fun  
  
Lucy- are you watching the baby or do I need to take he with me?  
  
Kevin- I haven't slept, I've been getting up for her, can you take her please.  
  
Lucy- sure, and she doesn't cry that much anymore.  
  
Mary- you're a complainer Kevin  
  
Kevin- I know, by the way, yesterday, Ben called he said hi.  
  
Mary- really, Hi back  
  
Lucy- all right I'll be back in a few hours ok. Don't Leave  
  
Kevin- why not?  
  
Lucy- who's going to bring in the food when we get back if you leave?  
  
Kevin- you and Mary.  
  
Mary- not funny,  
  
Kevin- I wont leave ok.  
  
Lucy- I'm going to do something really quick will you put the baby in the car seat for me please?  
  
Kevin- Depends what your doing  
  
Lucy- none of your business,  
  
Kevin- alright, but burry up ok  
  
Lucy- ok  
  
Kevin put the baby in her car seat and waited for Lucy to return outside.  
  
Lucy- no, thank god.  
  
Mary- you don't want another baby?  
  
Lucy- I do, but not know, maybe in a year or 2.  
  
Mary- come on before he has a heart attatic. He needs sleep  
  
Lucy- I know, I feel so bad,  
  
Kevin- ok she's in  
  
Lucy- thank you, o hunny, I forgot my sunglasses on the counter, will you go get them please.  
  
Kevin- sure.  
  
Lucy- thank you  
  
Mary- men  
  
Lucy- buckled.  
  
Mary- yup, so what would you have done if it came out positive?  
  
Lucy- I don't know, go the doctors. I guess,  
  
Kevin- I'm going to sleep so don't call ok.  
  
Lucy- sure, bye  
  
Kevin- bye, Love you, bye Mary  
  
Lucy- Love you to.  
  
A/n ok short chapter, very short. Sorry. I also want to add, I read a lot of stories, and I can't review because my pop up blocker stops the window from coming up. I love all the stories I've read. I think the ones I did not read are something about Simon and Rose. When I go to read it takes to long, there's so many chapters. but a successful writer you are to whom writes that story. But I do indeed love all the ones I do read. And I read just about 98% of them.  
  
Ok, next chapter don't know when will be posted, or what it will be about. So be patient. Ill try and get posted soon. 


	18. Baby Talk part 1

Disclaimer NOPE!!!  
  
Summary Includes parts with most Members. Sarah finds out if she is having a girl or boy. Ruthie predicts what the rest of her family will have for children.  
  
Title "Baby Talk"  
  
At The Camdan's House  
  
Sarah- hey Lucy, you still coming with me to the doctors?  
  
Lucy- sure if you want me to.  
  
Matt- I thought I was going with you  
  
Sarah- ya, next time, you have to work  
  
Matt- so, I can take the day off  
  
Sarah- plus, your not going to miss anything you don't already know.  
  
Matt- ya I will,  
  
Lucy- what are you going to miss that's so important?  
  
Matt- well, today she finds out the gender of the baby  
  
Sarah- don't worry, I will inform you. I want to go with Lucy.  
  
Matt- ok, go with Lucy, but tell me when you get home, what is in side their.  
  
Sarah- ok, fine  
  
Matt- thank you, (kisses her)  
  
Sarah- no problem, I would love to chat, but, we have to go. Or I'll be late.  
  
Matt- ok bye  
  
Lucy- bye Matt  
  
Matt- bye.  
  
At The Hospital  
  
Sarah- Hi, I have an appointment  
  
Receptionist- who's the doctor, and what time  
  
Sarah- Doctor- Barn, at 2:30pm  
  
Receptionist- ok, he's behind a patient, so do you mind waiting to 2:45pm  
  
Sarah- no problem,  
  
Receptionist- ok, is this your first time  
  
Sarah- no,  
  
Receptionist- ok, its about 2:15pm so you have about 30 minutes to wait.  
  
Sarah- ok, I'm going to go over to the coffee house if my name gets called.  
  
Receptionist- no problem,  
  
Sarah- thank you  
  
Lucy- 30 minutes, you'd think they would call.  
  
Sarah- no, coffee,  
  
Lucy- sounds good to me  
  
Sarah- do you need to be anywhere after this  
  
Lucy- nope  
  
Sarah- you want to go shopping and out for lunch  
  
Lucy- need more clothes  
  
Sarah- ya,  
  
Lucy- sure, no problem  
  
Sarah- we better get back their its 2:35.  
  
Lucy- oh, lets go.  
  
Lucy and Sarah headed back to the Doctors office. They were called in right around 2:45pm. When they were done they went shopping for a couple of hours. Sarah needed some more baby clothes now that she knows what she is having. Later that night around 6:30pm Matt called Sarah's cell phone asking if they were planning to come home for dinner. She told him no. Shortly after Sarah's phone call, Lucy got one from Kevin. He was hungry and also wanting to know when she was coming home. She gave him the answer of, eat what you want, she was eating with Sarah.  
  
Lucy and Sarah went to the dairy shack and had a couple of burgers. They didn't want to go to the pool hall because it was were Mary had been working, and they don't want her to think that they are checking up on her. They eat their burgers and chatted for a while. Before they knew it was 10:30. Sarah dropped Lucy off at her house and went back to the Camden's. Lucy got home around 10:45, and Sarah got home around 10:52. She met Matt in the living room, where he was waiting up to talk to her about the baby. She found out the sex, but didn't want to tell Matt over the phone. She had Matt help her bring in her shopping bags filled with all kinds of different things for a baby.  
  
Lucy met Kevin watching TV in their bedroom. She didn't have as much bags as Sarah did so she brought them in her self. She had a bunch of little things that she bought. She bought a baby present for Sarah, even though she was there with her. Kevin was already undressed into his pajamas lying down on the bed watching TV. Lillian was already asleep to.  
  
Lucy- hey you,  
  
Kevin- oh, hey, I didn't hear you come in.  
  
Lucy- that's because I'm quiet.  
  
Kevin- what did you get?  
  
Lucy- nothing much. I got some clothes for Lillian and toys, and I got Sarah a baby gift for her baby shower.  
  
Kevin- cool,  
  
Lucy- how long has Lillian been sleeping for?  
  
Kevin- a while, she probably will wake up soon.  
  
Lucy- why ant you asleep yet  
  
Kevin- is that supposed to be a trick question. I was waiting up for you  
  
Lucy- oh ok, I was just asking (gives him a kiss) I love you.  
  
Kevin- ya, I know you do, I Love you to.  
  
Lucy- I know you do.  
  
Kevin- well you should  
  
Lucy- funny! What time are you working tomorrow?  
  
Kevin- I have to leave here by 11, 11:30am, pick up Roxanne and be at the station for 12. I get off around 10, or 11.  
  
Lucy- then you should get some sleep  
  
Kevin- what is Sarah having anyways?  
  
Lucy- oh she's having a girl.  
  
Kevin- cool. I talked to Simon today  
  
Lucy- that's cool, what did you guys talk about?  
  
Kevin- him and Cecilia. He is planning on asking her to marry him.  
  
Lucy- really, there only 19,  
  
Kevin- and will be 20 next, month, Simon is already 20.  
  
Lucy- I knew that.  
  
Kevin- he said he talked to her a little about it, I think they should.  
  
Lucy- why is that?  
  
Kevin- he's been in love with her since he was 17. She has been in love with him to.  
  
(Phone is ringing)  
  
Lucy- hello  
  
Simon- hey Luce, is Kevin there  
  
Lucy- ya, one sec, its for you, Simon  
  
Kevin- Simon, hey what's up?  
  
Simon- I took you advice, I'm going to give her a promise ring, first, then as we approach are last year of school, then I might give it to her.  
  
Kevin- sounds good  
  
Simon- ya, thanks Kevin bye.  
  
Kevin- bye  
  
Lucy- what did he want at 11:30pm at night.  
  
Kevin- he decided to give her a promise ring first.  
  
Lucy- how sweet.  
  
(Baby woke up and is crying)  
  
Kevin- I've dealt with her all day.  
  
Lucy- I know, I will be right back.  
  
Later the next morning, Lucy was up with the baby. She had a good sleep, but she thinks that Kevin maybe woke up for the baby. She didn't argue with him, but when she did wake up, he was already gone for work. He left earlier than he told her. At around 12:00pm he called her telling her that he and Roxanne got called in for the morning shift, and he will be home around 6. She asked him what time he left because for him to be home around 6 he would have to leave pretty earlier. He said he left around 5am. She also asked him if the baby woke up at all during the night and he got up for her, he said maybe once or twice, but it was no big deal.  
  
At the Camden's house  
  
Sarah- good morning,  
  
Annie- morning  
  
Ruthie- good morning, you got in pretty late last night.  
  
Matt- they were shopping  
  
Sarah- we also went to the diary shack.  
  
Eric- so what are you having anyways. You got in so late we were all asleep.  
  
Sarah- well, I'm having a girl.  
  
Simon- isn't someone in this family going to have a boy.  
  
Annie- I think Lucy's next child will be a boy.  
  
Ruthie- so don't I, and I think that the next time you to have a baby (referring to Matt and Sarah) it will be a girl. And Simon, if you get married to Cecilia like I plan, your first child will be girl as well.  
  
Simon- why do you think you know what everyone is having.  
  
Ruthie- I'm an observer. I pay attention in school.  
  
Eric- ok, if you were to marry peter patroski, what would you first child be?  
  
Ruthie- simple a boy.  
  
Matt- how about Marry?  
  
Ruthie- I think who ever she marries; her first child will be twins with a boy and a girl.  
  
Sarah- that's interesting why you think that.  
  
Ruthie- because she is in the middle, like older brother, then younger sister, then younger brother, then younger sister, then younger twin brothers.  
  
Simon- I'm in between Lucy and you.  
  
Ruthie- also, 2 girls, and Cecilia is an only child, it would surprise me if all of yours came out girls.  
  
Annie- ok, that's interesting. But, out of curiosity, what do you think the boys will have, Sam and David  
  
Ruthie- I think boys.  
  
Eric- very interesting  
  
Ruthie- ya, you want more interesting stuff, I need to go to school, someone needs to drive me. I still yet to get my licensees.  
  
Simon- I will drive you. And you only have what 8 more months before you can get your licenses.  
  
Ruthie- yup, 7 months, 3 weeks, and 4 days.  
  
Matt- your own personal walking calendar.  
  
Simon- come on Ruthie, don't want to be late.  
  
Later that day at the Kinkirk house  
  
Mary- so you doing anything today.  
  
Lucy- no, I got nothing planed, why  
  
Mary- well, I got a day off, and was thinking maybe we could go out.  
  
Lucy- you know, I want Wendy's, you hungry  
  
Mary- sure, that sounds good.  
  
Lucy- is the car seat sill in the car?  
  
Mary- yes,  
  
Lucy- ok  
  
Mary- so when is Kevin coming home  
  
Lucy- for 6. Meaning I have to cook super tonight  
  
Mary- stop complaining  
  
Lucy- I'm not, can you watch the baby, and I need to get my sunglasses  
  
Mary- sure  
  
Cecilia's house  
  
Simon- hey hunny  
  
Cecilia- Hey, what's up?  
  
Simon- nothing much (gives her a quick kiss)  
  
Cecilia- do you have any classes today?  
  
Simon- no, you  
  
Cecilia- no, lets go for a walk.  
  
Simon- sure, the way you just said that though makes me scared, are you ok  
  
Cecilia- ya, I'm fine. But, I need to talk to you  
  
Simon- ok, lets go  
  
Simon drove himself and Cecilia to the beach. No one was there because of the time of year it was. Know one went there.  
  
Simon- ok, talk  
  
Cecilia- Simon, I love you so much, more than life its self.  
  
Simon- and the problem is  
  
Cecilia- I'm so afraid to loose you, we've been with each other since we were 17. And truthfully I thought you were going to ask me to marry you years ago.  
  
Simon- I love you to. But I was waiting for you, for us, to finish college.  
  
Cecilia- Simon, you started at 17, you did your first 2 years at the age. You're finishing up. You graduate in a month.  
  
Simon- you did the same.  
  
Cecilia- I started at 18, yes I did put 2 years in one. I'm 20 in a couple of months. I finish in about 6 months.  
  
Simon- ok.  
  
Cecilia- I want to know were are relationship stands.  
  
Simon- wow, Cecilia, I love you to, more than life itself. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
  
Cecilia- well,  
  
Simon- Cecilia, jus close your eyes for a minute.  
  
Cecilia- ok, but why,  
  
Simon- just do it, (he gets on one knee)  
  
Cecilia- can I open them  
  
Simon- yes,  
  
Cecilia- Simon,  
  
Simon- Cecilia, I do Love you more than life itself, and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, I've loved you since we were 17. So will you do the honor, me happier than I am, and marry me?  
  
Cecilia- Oh My God, Simon, I don't know what to say  
  
Simon- (standing up) yes you do, Will you marry me,  
  
Cecilia- (sobbing) yes, yes Simon Camden I Will Marry you.  
  
Simon- wow, 9starts kissing her)  
  
Cecilia- thank you,  
  
Simon- for what, (kisses her again)  
  
Cecilia- I cant believe this,  
  
Simon- believe it, but, there is one thing  
  
Cecilia- what?  
  
Simon- nothing to your done school, ok. You can plan do but it cant interfere with your school. You got 6 months left. And your doing great.  
  
Cecilia- if I told you I got another semester added to my schedule, would we still have to wait?  
  
Simon- why? Did you?  
  
Cecilia- ya, I got 5 more months added to it  
  
Simon- really? For what, like what kind of classes  
  
Cecilia- same things, just higher classes that will take more time.  
  
Simon- then yes, you can plan, but as soon as it interrupts your studies, then I will call it off.  
  
Cecilia- will you help me.  
  
Simon- of coarse, when I'm done school though. So just wait 2 months ok. Please  
  
Cecilia- ok, I can do that; I waited 2 ½ years I can wait for another 2 months.  
  
Simon- thank you.  
  
Cecilia- I love you.  
  
Simon- I love you to, (they kiss)  
  
Cecilia- how are we telling everybody.  
  
Simon- we can figure that out later. But I told Ruthie I would pick her up from school, so I need to go. Un less you want to come with me  
  
Cecilia- sure, I would Love to.  
  
(One hour later)  
  
Ruthie- oh hey Cecilia,  
  
Cecilia- hey Ruthie  
  
A/N ok, that's it.  
  
SummaryI think next chapter will be like picking up from here. The first half page will be in Ruthie's p.o.v. I will try and get it up by tomorrow. Or later on today.  
  
Title don't know.  
  
REVIEW....PLEASE 


	19. “Were………Were………Were………Were……well, Were……

Disclaimer Nope! None of it, sorry  
  
Summary Happy times once again in the Camden house hold. Hope you like it!!  
  
Title "Were....Were....Were....Were...well, Were...  
  
Ruthie's P.O.V  
  
I had a wonderful day. I thought to my self this morning I wasn't going to be sneaky or observant. But When Simon came with Cecilia to pick me up from school I saw something. I don't know I was supposed to see this or not. They were so happy, laughing and giggling in the front seat. I was minding my own business, but sometimes it's hard to do. I was sitting against the window, looking out. I then glanced my eyes over to Cecilia's left hand in between seats. I saw a ring on her ring finger. I didn't see it there yesterday. I got curios, maybe he proposed. It would be great if Simon proposed to her. I love her, She's like one of my favorites, and yet, I would love to have her as my sister-in-law. This is great. But I wonder if they told anyone. Maybe I should be sneaky, it always works.  
  
Ruthie- so, what did you guys do today  
  
Simon- oh, we went to the beach all day  
  
Cecilia- and had so much fun.  
  
(Ruthie-tell me about it) Said to her self  
  
Ruthie- you didn't go home, stayed at the beach  
  
Simon- yup, from the time I dropped you off this morning to the time we picked you up.  
  
Ruthie- cool.  
  
I knew it, they must be engaged. And nobody knows it. I'm good. I wonder if they plan on telling anyone. I hope so, this is a good secret, and I might just blurt it out if they don't. Maybe at dinner. Yeah, they could be waiting for dinner. The entire family loves her, they would be so happy. Mean, why wouldn't they be? They welcome her into the house daily. Simon really does love her though. And I also think they will have a child in no time. It wouldn't surprise me if she got pregnant on their wedding night. And Like I said this morning, they will have a girl first. It's so obvious. But one thing is for sure, they love each other. They don't stop kissing. At every light he turns to her, she turns to him, and they kiss. They both keep staring at her ring. As if it isn't obvious enough. Love birds, cant live with them, cant live with out them. I just hope I marry peter patraskie. Oh, look, were home.  
  
Simon- and were home.  
  
Ruthie- yup, home, I'll see you guys in side. Maybe 10, 20 or even 30 minutes.  
  
Simon- and why you say that  
  
Ruthie- I'm not stupid, I was born 15 years ago.  
  
Simon- ok.  
  
(Ruthie leaves and goes in the house)  
  
Cecilia- you don't think she knows do you?  
  
Simon- she might, but how, no, no, she don't know. There's no way she does. Although, there is a possibility.  
  
Cecilia- maybe, I hope not.  
  
Annie- hey Ruthie, how was your day?  
  
Ruthie- great. Couldn't be better  
  
Annie- that's good.  
  
Ruthie- but I am starving.  
  
Annie- really, dinner wont be ready for a few hours, so have a snack  
  
Ruthie- ok  
  
Annie- you know, Lucy and Kevin are here with the baby.  
  
Ruthie- really, I need to talk to Lucy  
  
Annie- about what  
  
Ruthie- something, some thing you might find out in a while. Bye  
  
Lucy- hey, why you running for.  
  
Ruthie- the person I was looking for  
  
Lucy- what  
  
Ruthie- let's talk. About Simon  
  
Lucy- about Simon,  
  
Kevin- you need to talk about Simon  
  
Ruthie- ya, with Lucy alone  
  
Kevin- why do I have a feeling I know what your gonna talk to her about  
  
Ruthie- fine, you can listen  
  
Kevin- ok  
  
Ruthie- anyways, he picked me up from school today, I was looking at Cecilia. I asked what they did today said they went to the beach all day to they picked me up.  
  
Lucy- ok, the problem  
  
Ruthie- I think he asked her to marry him  
  
Kevin- promise ring  
  
Ruthie- how do you know, it don't look like a promise ring to me, more like an engagment ring  
  
Kevin- he talked to me yesterday said he was giving her a promise ring.  
  
Simon- hey, what's going on here?  
  
Ruthie- NOTHING!  
  
Lucy- nothing  
  
Kevin- were gonna talk later  
  
(Simon and Cecilia walk away)  
  
Cecilia- she knows, she's sneaky, and an observer  
  
Simon- we should tell them tonight  
  
Cecilia- I think so.  
  
Kevin- Simon, can I talk to you for a minute  
  
Simon- sure, Ill be a few minutes  
  
Kevin- hey,  
  
Simon- hey what's up?  
  
Kevin- did you give her a promise ring or an engagement ring?  
  
Simon- Ruthie  
  
Kevin- afraid so  
  
Simon- ok, engagement ring  
  
Kevin- does this mean, another Camden is getting  
  
Simon- getting married? Ya, but not for a while, we agreed to finish college. And she has 11 months left.  
  
Kevin- good, long time,  
  
Simon- well hey, we waited since we were 17 what's 11 more months.  
  
Kevin- congratulations pal.  
  
Simon- thanks, but you think we should tell everybody tonight?  
  
Kevin- sure, why not.  
  
Cecilia- hope I'm not interrupting.  
  
Kevin- not at all, but congratulations.  
  
Cecilia- thanks.  
  
(Later that night during dinner, the entire family was there, even the Kinkirk's)  
  
Eric- so how was every ones day?  
  
Ruthie- good,  
  
Kevin- good,  
  
Mary- I'm thinking about taking a different English class.  
  
Annie- why's that?  
  
Mary- well, I've already taken the one I'm in.  
  
Annie- ok, good excuse  
  
Mary- I know  
  
Simon- well, I had a wonderful day  
  
Matt- you always do when you with Cecilia.  
  
Simon- what is that supposed to mean.  
  
Sarah- he means you enjoy your time with her  
  
Lucy- and that is a good thing  
  
Simon- glad you think so, by the way, everyone meet in TV room, 1 hour after dinner ok.  
  
Sam- why  
  
David- ya why  
  
Simon- don't worry about it  
  
Ruthie- (towards Lucy, I bet I know why)  
  
Kevin- (I know why probably, to Lucy)  
  
Lucy- mom, this is great.  
  
Annie- glad you like it.  
  
(Hour-in-half after dinner)  
  
Eric- so why did you want all of us in here son  
  
Cecilia- because we... We... Have something to tell you  
  
Simon- ya, were... Great dinner mom  
  
Annie- thanks, but were what?  
  
Simon- well, were.. Were. were...  
  
Cecilia- what Simon is trying to say is that were... Were.. oh boy, were..  
  
Ruthie- ok, you want to know so bad, there engaged, now, was that so hard to say?  
  
Simon/Cecilia- ya,  
  
Matt- wow, congratulations  
  
Eric- that's wonderful  
  
Annie- why couldn't you tell us dinner by the way  
  
Simon- I tried to.  
  
Annie- its, ok, congratulations. When's the wedding  
  
Cecilia- oh, when I'm done school, at least 11 months.  
  
Sarah- wow, waiting, might be your best choice.  
  
Ruthie- I knew it,  
  
Cecilia- How did you know,  
  
Ruthie- ring, so obvious, you both kept starring at it in the car when you picked me up.  
  
Cecilia- that obvious huh  
  
Ruthie- yup.  
  
After be filled with tiring congratulations, Simon decided to take Cecilia home. They were gonna tell her parents later. Before they left, they made one quick stop at Ruthie. Simon told Cecilia what Ruthie said, and that there first child was going to be a girl.  
  
Simon- hey Ruthie,  
  
Ruthie- ya,  
  
Simon- what did you say was going to be are first child  
  
Ruthie- a girl,  
  
Simon- and exactly when do you think  
  
Ruthie- I'm quit an observer, I think, the way you to are, it wouldn't surprise me if you got pregnant on your wedding night, or even before then, say, a month before, for you could still fit in you wedding dress.  
  
Cecilia- you are quit the observer.  
  
Simon- that she is  
  
Ruthie- and you second child, a boy, then you will stop.  
  
Simon- why  
  
Ruthie- because, it's simple, you want a big family, because you come from a big family, and you want a small family because you come from a small family. You want 1, and Simon you want probably 7 like mom and dad.  
  
Cecilia- 2 huh, I can live with that.  
  
Simon- I have always wanted a big family  
  
Ruthie- you will accept people into your home, we all will, because we grew up like that. And be careful, when your daughter turns 13, start watching. You will let her do almost anything, she wont have a tight leash, because Cecilia your parents were like that with you, and you guys almost had sex at 17.  
  
Cecilia- wow, you think I will be to scared to tell my parents?  
  
Ruthie- ya, you wont do it tomorrow, I think maybe Sunday after church. Or I'm not telling you how I think it will all be said and done.  
  
Simon- what  
  
Ruthie- nothing, you wont tell them tonight, or tomorrow,  
  
Cecilia- probably not.  
  
Ruthie- mean come on, if I didn't say it tonight, they wouldn't know, you would of came up with an excuse.  
  
Cecilia- right, well, were gonna go know, thank you Ruthie  
  
Ruthie- no problem.  
  
Simon- bye,  
  
(In the car)  
  
Simon- 2 kids huh  
  
Cecilia- ya,  
  
Simon- you think were gonna just have 2?  
  
Cecilia- ya, I don't want a big family. But I don't think I would mind 3 kids.  
  
Simon- I like 3, (they kiss)  
  
A/N ok, end of chapter. My chapters haven't been that long, sorry. Well, another chapter. Hope you like it..  
  
Summary Simon and Cecilia chicken out Like Ruthie said, her parents find out in church that their engaged, Eric thinks they already told her parents. This is like a mini spoiler of what's going to happen. I don't know really what else I want to ad, although maybe some before and after church drama, and then her parents getting mad. I don't know. Bear with me on it. (Possible to change) .  
  
Title "What a way to find" (possible to change)  
  
Also Sarah is I think 7 months pregnant. I also forgot to mention in the last chapter, the reason Sarah and Matt found out the Se of the baby so late is because, they didn't want to know what it was going to be, then found it hard to buy clothes and decided to find out.  
  
REVIEW....REVIEW...PLEASE.... 


	20. “What a Way to Find Out”

Disclaimer Sorry, I own Nothing..  
  
Summary Cecilia's parents find out through church  
  
Title "What a Way to Find Out"  
  
Kevin- you doing the sermon tomorrow?  
  
Lucy- no, my dad is. I was supposed to, but he said he wanted to so I let him.  
  
Kevin- it is his church.  
  
Lucy- yup. It is  
  
Kevin- if and When he retires, does that mean they have to give the house back?  
  
Lucy- ya, or if he gets fired. But, I don't plan on retiring for long, and I already talk to the board.  
  
Ruthie- not for long time, I don't think dad will retire until all his kids are grown and living on their own.  
  
Lucy- me to.  
  
Ruthie- he has an interesting sermon tomorrow  
  
Kevin- I wonder what it could be about?  
  
Ruthie- I don't know, but I do know he will announce to the church that Simon and Cecilia are engaged, and that's how her parents are going to find out.  
  
Lucy- you're probably right  
  
Ruthie- I am, and I'm going to bed, thanks again for letting me stay  
  
Lucy- no problem, I'm going to bed too.  
  
Kevin- nite.  
  
Lucy- nite, love you  
  
Kevin- love you to.  
  
(Next day at the Camden house)  
  
Matt- good morning mom  
  
Annie- morning  
  
Sarah- hey (gives matt a kiss)  
  
Annie- breakfast is on the table, eat up  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Eric- already  
  
Annie- ya, I think so, the boys are set,  
  
Eric- where's Simon  
  
Annie- SIMON!  
  
Simon- ya mom,  
  
Annie- are you ready for church?  
  
Simon- mom, I'm 20 years old, cant I decided if I want to go to church or not?  
  
Eric- you're not coming to church?  
  
Simon- yes I'm going  
  
Matt- you got me  
  
Simon- but, not with you guys, I have to pick up Cecilia, and I'll meet you there though in about 20 minutes  
  
Annie- ok, don't be late  
  
Simon- alright  
  
(Kinkirk house)  
  
Mary- ok, Lillian is ready to go  
  
Lucy- thanks Mary  
  
Kevin- ready  
  
Lucy- ya, except I don't know where Ruthie is, RUTHIE!  
  
Ruthie- sorry it took so long, I'm ready  
  
Kevin- good lets go.  
  
(Cecilia's House)  
  
Simon- hey,  
  
Cecilia- hey,  
  
Simon- did you parents already leave?  
  
Cecilia- ya, about 15 minutes ago.  
  
Simon- when are we going to tell them.  
  
Cecilia- that were engaged?  
  
Simon-, what else would I be talking about  
  
Cecilia- right, after church,  
  
Simon- ok, sounds good (they kiss)  
  
(At church)  
  
Reverend Eric Camden- Good Morning, today Lucy was supposed to give the sermon, but for some reason I wanted to. Let me just all inform you, that my son Simon and his girlfriend Cecilia got engaged Friday. You all probably would of found out soon enough anyways. (Applause, and Congratulations)  
  
Ruthie- told you, (speaking to Mary and Kevin)  
  
Simon- Ruthie, how do you know this stuff?  
  
Ruthie- it's my job to.  
  
Cecilia's Father- engaged? When did you plan on telling me?  
  
Cecilia- after church dad.  
  
Simon- don't worry  
  
Annie- she knows everything, (to Matt)  
  
Matt- yet she does, it scares me sometimes.  
  
Reverend- my daughter-in-law, and my son Matt found out this past week they are expecting a girl. (More congratulations) only about 2 months left, this week went by fast. Its funny how people know things. My youngest daughter Ruthie, well, I'm afraid to say I think she knows everything. Just Friday or Thursday she was telling us what gender are other kids would have. You can get a lot from her though. She was very very, sneaky as a child, and now, she likes to call her self an observer. Well, that she is. Anyways, enough about me and my family. Did everyone have a good week? Some say they had a long, busy, or good week. I would say I had all 3. But, I was looking in the newspaper the other day, and was wondering if we did enough for our community. Or, maybe just one person. I want you all to think of something you can do this coming year, which is approaching quickly. I don't mean start it this year, just think. Or maybe you need to do something for your self, your kids, or even a neighbor. Or someone, even if they're not a friend. One thing, maybe you need to improve your health. Or maybe, you want to get involved in an activity. So, with this said, chandler, will you come up and tell us one thing you could possibly do, something your good at. Anything.  
  
Chandler- thank you Eric, I want to give to the community more, Help out, if I see someone in a store who cant reach something, help them instead of just walking bye. Get more involved in the church. Thank you.  
  
Eric- thank you Chandler. Lucy, if you will, come up and say something that you may possibly do.  
  
Lucy- thank you, something I could do, is help. I love to help people, and I like working for habitat for humanity. Seeing this is my first year at the church as an associate pastor, I would like to get to know you, as the members better. And help who ever I can when they need. Thank you  
  
Eric- thank you, this concludes today. But just drop it by my office, something you can do. You have till December 31st. have a good day.  
  
(After church in the parking lot)  
  
Cecilia's dad- engaged? Don't you think you're just a little to young there?  
  
Cecilia- daddy, I'm 20 in a few months. I can make my own decisions.  
  
Cecilia's mom- congratulations; I'm happy for you  
  
Cecilia's dad- is that all your gonna say? Cecilia's mom- yes, I'm happy for them  
  
Cecilia's dad- fine, fine, congratulations. When's the wedding anyways,  
  
Cecilia- at least not for about 11 months.  
  
Simon- I told her she needs to finish college first before I marry her.  
  
Cecilia's dad- well, son, welcome to the family.  
  
Simon- thanks.  
  
Cecilia's dad- before you know it, you will be calling me dad.  
  
Simon- ya,  
  
Cecilia- thank you daddy  
  
Cecilia's dad- I get to walk you down the aisle right?  
  
Cecilia- yes daddy, I'll be home later, I'm going with Simon ok  
  
Cecilia's mom- no problem sweetie, love you  
  
Cecilia- love you to.  
  
(Simon and Cecilia)  
  
Simon- went better than expected  
  
Cecilia-ya, It did  
  
Cecilia's P.O.V.  
  
I was looking at him straight in the eye. It was wonderful. I still cant get over the chock of how my parents took are engagement. But 11 months, it seems so long to wait. I heard the usually amount of time is from 6-9 months. It's like I can picture it now. Me and my dad walking down the aisle. O well, I've waited this long what's 11 more months. I love him too much not to wait.  
  
He started kissing me passionately. Were sitting on the beach. This kiss, it feels more romantic than ever before. He pushes me down with force. He starts kissing my neck. None is on the beach besides us 2. It's so romantic. I don't know what got over me, but I started to UN button his shirt, then, it went to his pants. He stopped and asked me if I was sure. All I could say was yes. Mean how couldn't I. So he started to. I was wearing a skirt and a button down blouse. He undid my shirt, which led him to another shirt I had underneath. We were practically undressed, and about to have sex when he stops. He goes into his wallet and pulls out a condom. I was surprised he had it. But he put on and we became one. We did it for maybe 10 minutes when we both pushed away. It was great, but scary.  
  
SIMON'S P.O.V.  
  
That was great, and scary. I can't believe it happened. Wow. I know were gonna spend the rest of our lives together, but, what we did somehow seemed wrong. No more to were married. And how stupid of me to pull out a condom. I wonder what went through her head. She probably thought I have sex with other girls. O well. I wish we could be married now. I think I can wait.  
  
A/N end of chapter....  
  
Hope you liked this chapter, it really isn't that long.  
  
Summary not sure. I'm thinking, skip a few months, go ahead of time. Maybe 1 week before Sarah gives birth. Ya, that's what I'll do. Next chapter Sarah gives birth. But considering what happened to her first child, which is kept secret, what will happen if anything?  
  
Title "Yet another Baby"  
  
EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE TO CHANGE!!  
  
REVIEW.. PLEASE..REVIEW..PLEASE..!!!!!! 


	21. Yet Another Baby

Disclaimer None of it!  
  
Summary One week before Sarah gives birth  
  
Title "Yet Another Baby"  
  
(One week before Sarah is due)  
  
Sarah- MATT!  
  
Matt- yes honey,  
  
Sarah- did you guys get all the stuff over to the new house? (They bought a new house to live in for they don't stay with the Camden's)  
  
Matt- were still working on it  
  
Sarah- I'm really sorry I'm not helping,  
  
Matt- it's ok.  
  
Annie- hey Sarah, Matt,  
  
Sarah- hi Mrs. Camden  
  
Matt- hey mom  
  
Annie- oh Sarah, its going to be great your finally going to have a child.  
  
Sarah- ya, finally,  
  
Matt- well, look at the time, you should go wait outside for Lucy, she's coming over.  
  
Annie- ok, when did I have to ever wait outside for my daughter. She can just walk right in.  
  
Matt- it's a beautiful day, I'm going to finish putting the stuff in the car to bring it to the house.  
  
Sarah- you do that.  
  
Annie- well, if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen.  
  
Lucy- hey mom,  
  
Annie- hey, how are you doing today?  
  
Lucy- fine, Lillian is finally starting to get on a schedule.  
  
Kevin- you don't even get up for her, how would you know?  
  
Annie- oh hey Kevin, I didn't see you walking in  
  
Kevin- hi.  
  
Lucy- and, by the way, you'd be surprised at how many times I'm up when she gets up.  
  
Kevin- no you don't.  
  
Lucy- shut up.  
  
Kevin- you do not get up  
  
Lucy- so, I do a lot of the times, I just don't drag my self out of bed.  
  
Kevin- maybe you should,  
  
Lucy- not funny.  
  
Annie- you are a sound sleeper  
  
Lucy- why  
  
Annie- after brining home Simon, Ruthie and the twins, you barely woke up.  
  
Kevin- sound sleeper,  
  
Annie- very, and they were loud  
  
Lucy- oh, so what I'm a good sleeper,  
  
Annie- that you are  
  
Lucy- where's Sarah and Matt  
  
Annie- Sarah is in the TV room,  
  
Sarah- don't bother, I'm coming to you.  
  
Lucy- hey, how are you  
  
Matt- she's gonna say, "I feel like a beach ball"  
  
Sarah- I do.  
  
Annie- Matt, let me tell you something, when you carry a baby under you're heart for 9 months, then complain but till then, don't. Just shut up.  
  
Lucy- she has a point  
  
Sarah- a good one, now hand me the milk please  
  
Matt- woman  
  
Sarah- and yet you married one  
  
Matt- that I did.  
  
Kevin- Labor, the hardest part to go through with them.  
  
Matt- I don't know, but I'll take your word.  
  
Throughout the day Matt and a few others had been helping him bring stuff over to his new house. HE and Sarah were buying furniture throughout their stay, which is basically 12 months. Now Sarah is so close to give birth, her and Matt are scared. They question themselves daily, even talk to Lucy. Their scared their baby girl might die as soon as it is born. So many different things they worry about.  
  
Eric- how is everyone doing this lovely afternoon?  
  
Lucy/Kevin/Sarah/Matt/Annie- good.  
  
Eric- good  
  
Annie- were a good family, so were all good  
  
Eric- good, Sarah, how you holding up?  
  
Sarah- fine  
  
Eric- I think the first pregnancy is always the hardest, especially the few months, and only a week left. It's getting tough, but knowing you and Matt, you will get through it, Promise.  
  
Lucy- you act like she's never been pregnant before  
  
Annie- huh  
  
Eric- what,  
  
Lucy- what, nothing, meaning like she doesn't know anything about pregnancy,  
  
Annie- is there something we don't know, or maybe we should no, (looking at Matt, and Sarah)  
  
Sarah- (quietly to Matt) maybe we should tell them, mean after all there family.  
  
Matt- (quietly to Sarah) ya, we should  
  
Sarah- yes, there is something you don't know,  
  
Eric- a bad something, if it's a good then I'll stay, bad, I'm not sure I want to hear it.  
  
Matt- well, at one point it was a good something, then turned out to be a bad something  
  
Eric- you know what, I'll find out later, I'm leaving bye  
  
Annie- know your not, stay  
  
Eric- ok, I'm staying  
  
Lucy- sorry Sarah  
  
Sarah- it's ok Luce  
  
Annie- well  
  
Sarah- well, (starting to get damp eyes) well, before we moved back here, the year Lucy and Kevin got married, we were pregnant, I was pregnant.  
  
Eric- ok, I'm confused  
  
Matt- know the time, the nurse called you grandpa, well we thought it was nothing, then 2 weeks later we found out she actually was pregnant.  
  
Annie- explain  
  
Sarah- I found out you cans still have you periods even when your pregnant, I was 2 months pregnant, when I found out,  
  
Eric- why didn't you tell us, but I'm still very confused  
  
Matt- well, we didn't say anything because we were busy.  
  
Sarah- we planned a trip out here when I was 4 months pregnant, we were going to surprise everyone, but the week before I went to the doctor, they found some complications, then 2 weeks later, I wasn't able to come back, they wouldn't allow me to fly. And when they were doing some test, they came across it that it died. I had surgery and had it removed.  
  
Annie- why didn't you tell us,  
  
Matt- we thought, you didn't know in the first place, why did you need to know, we didn't want sympathy, or pity.  
  
Annie- that is a shame.  
  
Sarah- so, I know the first 4-5 months are the hardest, I did realize that. But now I'm realizing that the last few months are the hardest.  
  
Lucy- and that would be why I said how would you know if she was pregnant or not, and I'm really sorry Sarah, Matt  
  
Sarah- Luce, its ok, really  
  
Eric- she knew about it,  
  
Matt- and Kevin  
  
Sarah- she needed someone to talk to, who could maybe know how she was feeling. So I told her.  
  
Annie- I'm sorry really.  
  
Matt- no sympathy, no pity please, and don't tell anyone ok  
  
Sarah- please, don't,  
  
Annie- ok, I wont  
  
Eric- and neither will I.  
  
(Day before Sarah's due date)  
  
Sarah- Lucy, I'm not feeling so good.  
  
Lucy- don't worry. I called Kevin to tell Matt to head back here.  
  
Sarah- Lucy, could you get me something for the pain, please  
  
Annie- are you ok  
  
Sarah- in a lot of pain.  
  
Annie- hold on,  
  
Minutes later Annie came back with some medicine to give Sarah  
  
Matt- are you ok  
  
Sarah- fine,  
  
Annie- she needs to go the hospital, she's in labor  
  
Sarah- I am  
  
Lucy- sounds like it.  
  
Matt- come on, ill bring you to the car.  
  
Annie- well meet you there.  
  
(At the hospital)  
  
Everyone is at the hospital, sure enough, Sarah was indeed in labor. They brought her into a room, and settled her in. She was only dilated 3 centimeters. She was a nerves wreck of what laid ahead of her.  
  
Matt- its ok hunny just breathe, breath  
  
Sarah- breathe,  
  
When she was dilated 6 centimeters they gave her an epidural. She was just about pain free with contractions about every 6-7 minutes.  
  
Sarah- Matt, I'm so scared, What if she dies to.  
  
Rosina- she won't die, have faith  
  
Sarah- mom, you're here, (giving her a hug)  
  
Richard- of coarse we are.  
  
Rosina- sorry about the last one, we got filled in, your charts  
  
Sarah- thanks,  
  
Richard- how you doing  
  
Sarah- fine,  
  
Richard- how about you Matt  
  
Matt- well, I'm scared, nerves and happy all at the same time.  
  
Rosina- it happens. Don't worry, everything will be fine.  
  
Doctor- Sarah, the nurse is going to check you again.  
  
Sarah- ok  
  
Nurse- hi, you are 10 centimeters,  
  
Sarah- so after almost 18 hours of labor I can actually push now.  
  
Doctor- no, we have to wait for you contractions to become faster.  
  
Matt- how long will that take.  
  
Doctor- depends. I have another patient who just came in, I will be right back if they get to 1-2 minutes page me  
  
Nurse- ok doctor.  
  
It took an hour before her contractions were 1-2 minutes apart. Everybody was updated on her progress. It didn't take long before they had their first child. A baby girl.  
  
Doctor- well, she looks healthy.  
  
Sarah- wow,  
  
Matt- you did great hunny  
  
Sarah- you did to. (They kiss)  
  
Nurse- here you go, (hands them the baby)  
  
Doctor- from you previous record, we want to run test to make sure she is as healthy as she looks.  
  
Sarah- no problem.  
  
Matt- when?  
  
Doctor- we can start tomorrow. The sooner the better.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Ruthie- hey you guys,  
  
Sarah- hey Ruthie,  
  
Lucy- hey  
  
Annie- hi,  
  
Sarah- here grandma,  
  
Annie- wow, she's so tiny,  
  
Matt- mom, a little less tears  
  
Annie- sorry  
  
They all said their ohhs, and aaaa'ss. But soon, she was taken away with out a name. They yet to decided, but plan to in the next day or two. Or even that night which they did.  
  
Sarah- I really like, Rachelle, Rachelle Amber Camden.  
  
Matt- that is a nice name  
  
Sarah- ya, Rachelle Amber Camden.  
  
Matt- just one more Camden  
  
Sarah- and many more where they came from  
  
Mat- you plan to have in lets say 3 months.  
  
Sarah- not that soon, but yes.  
  
Matt- I love you,  
  
Sarah- I love you to  
  
Matt- and, I will be back tomorrow.  
  
Sarah- ok, bye, and tell your family I said hi, and I love them all.  
  
Matt- ok, bye.  
  
A/N ok that's it...  
  
Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Summary defiantly the next few chapters will be based about Simon and Cecilia, I'm trying to get everyone involved.  
  
A title is still unknown.  
  
REVIEW..REVIEW..PLEASE..PLEASE..AND PLEASE...!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. I Love You Too!

Disclaimer Nope,  
  
Summary Simon and Cecilia  
  
Title "I LOVE YOU..........TO"  
  
Simon- Hey (kisses her)  
  
Cecilia- hey, how's it going?  
  
Simon- good, you  
  
Cecilia- good but I wanted to ask you something  
  
Simon- what, ask away  
  
Cecilia- Simon, I was thinking, maybe we could get married during the summer  
  
Simon- I told you when you finish school.  
  
Cecilia- yes you did, but I wont have school in the summer.  
  
Simon- it's only been 2 ½ months, we still got about 9 months left.  
  
Cecilia- so pretty much your telling me to wait put my actual life on hold to finish school.  
  
Simon- pretty much. I want you to succeed, and I saw Lucy when she was planning her wedding, she almost dropped out of school.  
  
Cecilia- I'm not Lucy, and plus she did it in 3 months, were doing it in like 7-9 months.  
  
Simon- hunny, sweetie, please, finish school, that's all I want you to do, just finish school, then things can be as fast as you want them to be.  
  
Cecilia- as fast as I want them to be  
  
Simon- yes, as long as you finish school.  
  
Cecilia- I think before are first year of marriage, we will have a child  
  
Simon- think that, if it happens it does.  
  
Cecilia- it would be great, but lets wait  
  
Simon- whatever you want.  
  
Cecilia- you know, sometimes, I feel like the luckiest woman on the earth.  
  
Simon- because you are.  
  
Cecilia-What kind of wedding do you want?  
  
Simon- it doesn't matter to me. Why, how about you?  
  
Cecilia- fairy tale. I think my dad is planning at least 500.000 dollars.  
  
Simon- that's a lot of money  
  
Cecilia- he will give me what I want; I'm his only daughter  
  
Simon- and child  
  
Cecilia- now you're getting it.  
  
Simon- well yes I am, (kisses her)  
  
Cecilia- do you think before we get married we will end up in the same position like what we were in when we were 17.  
  
Simon- what about to have sex,  
  
Cecilia- ya  
  
Simon- well, I'm not going to push you into doing whatever you don't want to do  
  
Cecilia- oh really  
  
Simon- yes,  
  
Cecilia- then were getting married in the summer  
  
Simon- besides that  
  
Cecilia- thought so, although I don't see why we cant  
  
Simon- because your studies come first.  
  
Cecilia- ok, after school, I prefer a spring wedding anyways.  
  
Simon- I like April,  
  
Cecilia- next April  
  
Simon- ya,  
  
Cecilia- perfect,  
  
Simon- you are waiting an extra few months  
  
Cecilia- it's ok, if we can't get married in the summer, then I can wait till April.  
  
Simon- good.  
  
Cecilia- I love you  
  
Simon- I know you do, that's why I'm going to marry you.  
  
Cecilia- yup,  
  
Simon- why are you marrying me  
  
Cecilia- for lots of reasons, your smile, heart, everything,  
  
Simon- thanks  
  
Cecilia- and you  
  
Simon- all the same  
  
Cecilia- shut up and Kiss me. (They kiss passionately)  
  
Cecilia- so, how is Sarah and Matt doing with the baby  
  
Simon- well, its been 1 month and doing great for a normal baby.  
  
Cecilia- loud, cranky  
  
Simon- yup,  
  
Cecilia- when is Lillian's birthday  
  
Simon- in I thinks 3 months.  
  
Cecilia- wow, she's growing up fast  
  
Simon- ya, she spent half of it in a hospital.  
  
Cecilia- poor thing,  
  
Simon- it's ok, so she says.  
  
Cecilia- good  
  
Simon- lets go somewhere; we've been here all day,  
  
Cecilia- ok, where to.  
  
Simon- anywhere,  
  
Cecilia- anywhere maybe where we could just sit and kiss  
  
Simon- if that's what you want,  
  
Cecilia and Simon went and rode along the beach parking lot, they stopped and just started making out for what seemed forever. They stopped and decided to go over Matt and Sarah's house, see if they could use any help.  
  
Matt- hey Simon, Cecilia  
  
Simon/Cecilia- hey  
  
Simon- hey, can we help in any way  
  
Sarah- Simon, hi, will you get me a bottle from the fridge please  
  
Simon- sure.  
  
Matt- I think were all set.  
  
Sarah- for now, but If I need you, which I probably will when Matt goes to work, will you mind if I call you  
  
Simon- absolutely not,  
  
Sarah- thanks,  
  
Simon- bye  
  
Matt- bye  
  
(Kinkirk house)  
  
Kevin- hey, how's my little girl.  
  
Mary- your baby girl is fine, she's clean, fed, napped, and well, pretty much everything else.  
  
Kevin- where's Lucy  
  
Mary- she went out, asked me if I could watch the baby, I agreed, but know, I have work. I'll be home around whatever time I get off work; I don't know my schedule today so all I do know is to be there for, 6.  
  
Kevin- thanks Mary. Have fun  
  
Mary- bye, and bye baby Lillian.  
  
(The Camden's house)  
  
Ruthie- Simon hasn't been here all day, where is he  
  
Annie- he is probably out with Cecilia,  
  
Ruthie- probably.  
  
Annie- why aren't you doing anything today  
  
Ruthie- I don't know, I think I will go call peter though,  
  
Annie- ok, have fun  
  
Eric- hey, how was your day  
  
Annie- fine, yours?  
  
Eric- pretty good I guess,  
  
Annie- good, dinner will be ready in about an hour  
  
Eric- ok, what did you cook  
  
Annie- meatloaf  
  
Eric- ok,  
  
(Cecilia and Simon)  
  
Simon- so, what do you want to do  
  
Cecilia- eat, I'm really hungry.  
  
Simon- what do you want to eat?  
  
Cecilia- anything,  
  
Simon- you're difficult,  
  
Cecilia- only sometimes, how about pizza  
  
Simon- pizza it is, let me call my mom first ok  
  
Cecilia- ok,  
  
(Telephone conversation)  
  
Annie- hello  
  
Simon- hey mom its Simon  
  
Annie- I can tell my kids apart thank you  
  
Simon- sorry  
  
Annie- it's ok, what's up  
  
Simon- don't make any dinner for me ok  
  
Annie- why not  
  
Simon- I'm eaten pizza with Cecilia,  
  
Annie- ok, thank you for calling and telling me  
  
Simon- no problem mom, but I have to go  
  
Annie- ok, talk to you later  
  
Simon- you to,  
  
Annie- love you  
  
Simon- love you to mom  
  
Annie- ok bye  
  
Simon- bye mom  
  
(Cecilia and Simon)  
  
Cecilia- call you mom?  
  
Simon- yes, all is good  
  
Cecilia- ok, cool  
  
Simon- lets order  
  
Cecilia- you know this pool hall has some really good pizza  
  
Simon- that's why were here.  
  
Cecilia- I love you  
  
Simon- I know you do, that's why I love you to.  
  
Cecilia- have you decided on what you're going to wear to the wedding  
  
Simon- no, and remember I don't need to for at least a year almost.  
  
Cecilia- true.  
  
Simon- how are your parents going with it?  
  
Cecilia- better than expected, they still have that thing about finding out in church  
  
Simon- o well, they will get over it,  
  
Cecilia- exactly, but my mom, she, she wants to do everything, picking the location, picking my dress. And yet we still have to April and it's only February.  
  
Simon- say something, my mom did the same to Lucy. But tell her what you don't like but still need her help.  
  
Cecilia- I don't know, mean  
  
Simon- mean nothing, tell her to wait, and I thought we were going to have my dad marry us in his church  
  
Cecilia- that's what I want.  
  
Simon- tell her.  
  
Cecilia- I will, just not today  
  
Simon- ok, but promise me you will tell her,  
  
Cecilia- Ok promise,  
  
Simon- thank you,  
  
Cecilia- your welcome, anyways, what are we doing for Valentines Day?  
  
Simon- what do you want to do?  
  
Cecilia- spend the day with you  
  
Simon- I don't have any special thing planned, I'm not that romantic and creative.  
  
Cecilia- that's fine  
  
Simon- except dinner.  
  
Cecilia- were at?  
  
Simon- you know where Kevin proposed to Lucy at?  
  
Cecilia- ya,  
  
Simon- there,  
  
Cecilia- really  
  
Simon- but first I'm going to check with Kevin because I think he might be bringing Lucy there.  
  
Cecilia- oh ok  
  
Simon- and if he does, we can just go at a different time.  
  
Cecilia- ok, how about the twin's birthdays  
  
Simon- my mom probably will have cake for them and dinner.  
  
Cecilia- you attending  
  
Simon- I don't know, it depends if I'm with you  
  
Cecilia- your soo sweet.  
  
Simon- thank you.  
  
Cecilia- that was good, but I did tell my mom I would be home at 11.  
  
Simon- ok, no problem  
  
Cecilia- seeing you did pick me up, can  
  
Simon- of coarse, Come on  
  
Cecilia- thanks  
  
Simon- no problem  
  
(In front of Cecilia's house)  
  
Simon- so will I see you tomorrow?  
  
Cecilia- only if you want to.  
  
Simon- I want to  
  
Cecilia- then you will  
  
Simon- ok, (kisses her)  
  
Cecilia- I love you to,  
  
Simon- want me to walk you to the door?  
  
Cecilia- no, that's ok, maybe another night. Bye  
  
Simon- (kisses her) bye  
  
Cecilia- see you tomorrow  
  
Simon- call me in about 30 minutes  
  
Cecilia- if I can I will  
  
Simon- ok, I love you!  
  
Cecilia- Yes you do, and I love you to  
  
Simon- bye  
  
Cecilia- bye  
  
A/N- OK, SO HERE IS CHAPTER 22. Do you like it? I wont know until you review at the bottom of the page.  
  
Summary- Lets see, sorry don't know yet  
  
REVIEW........REVIEW........REVIEW........REVIEW........PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	23. You CANT Be Serious?

Disclaimer I own nothing related to this. The nurses and doctors from previous chapters are made up.  
  
Summary, "You Can't Be Serious?"  
  
(The phone is ringing)  
  
Eric- will someone answer the phone?  
  
Simon- I got it  
  
Simon- Hello  
  
Other end of phone- Simon (in tears)  
  
Simon- Cecilia  
  
Cecilia- Simon we need to talk  
  
Simon- what's the matter?  
  
Cecilia- It's been 3 months since I've last had my period, and I don't know why, My mom said it look like I was gaining weight.  
  
Simon- you cant be serious.  
  
Cecilia- and yet I am  
  
Simon- but, that cant be, mean its only September, We still have 6 months.  
  
Cecilia- I did the calculations, if in fact I am it will be born on our wedding day.  
  
Simon- if in fact it's on time  
  
Cecilia- ya, can you meet me at the promondon please?  
  
Simon- sure, you want me to pick you up  
  
Cecilia- no, I will drive my self there.  
  
Simon- ok, give me 5 minutes ok, then I will leave  
  
Cecilia- ok, if I'm not there when you get their just wait ok.  
  
Simon- sure,  
  
Cecilia- thank you,  
  
Simon- no need to thank me  
  
Cecilia- I love you.  
  
Simon- I love you to.  
  
(Down in the kitchen)  
  
Annie- Hey, where you going  
  
Simon- Out with Cecilia, is that ok  
  
Annie- ya, be home at 5:30 ok, dinner will be done by then.  
  
Simon- sure,  
  
Annie- Will Cecilia be joining us tonight  
  
Simon- Um, no, not tonight  
  
Ruthie- that's a first.  
  
Simon- maybe, but not tonight. Oh yeah, Lucy called when I was on the phone. She want you to call her back Ruthie.  
  
Ruthie- ok  
  
Annie- does she want Ruthie to baby sit?  
  
Simon- I don't know, she didn't say  
  
Annie- Probably, Her and Kevin were going out tonight  
  
Simon- ohh, I gotta go.  
  
Annie- bye  
  
Simon- bye  
  
(On the way to the promonodn)  
  
SIMON'S P.O.V.  
  
She cant, there's no way. What will we do? I hope she's not mad. Maybe, just maybe, she was just eating more, and her not getting her period could be something to do with something else. Well, here we are. The time were I find out more. What will she do? And how would we tell are parents. It is one thing if we were married, then I wouldn't have no worries. But now, we still have 6 months, 6. We just started looking for a house. Even though we probably will be paying that off till the day we die. Well, I don't see her anywhere... 20 minutes later, well, there she is.  
  
Cecilia- Simon, (running into his arms for him to embrace her)  
  
Simon- it's ok, everything will be fine. Promise.  
  
Although I don't really know if everything will be fine.  
  
Cecilia- hopefully.  
  
Simon- what do you got in the bag?  
  
Cecilia- ok, lets go somewhere, besides here because its crowded with people.  
  
Simon- ok, where.  
  
Cecilia- Umm, I don't know, anywhere. The dairy shack. It's quiet in there, plus they have a back to it where none goes.  
  
Simon- you want me to drive you there  
  
Cecilia- no, I need to think and I want to think with you, but I cant, I need to be alone for maybe 5-10 minutes ok.  
  
Simon- no problem. I'll meet you there.  
  
Cecilia- ok  
  
Cecilia and Simon went their ways in their own Cars. They were going to the back of the Dairy shack. Although they both had a number of things crossing their minds.  
  
Simon- I didn't know if you were coming or not.  
  
Cecilia- sorry, I left probably 10 minutes after you did.  
  
Simon- ok,  
  
Cecilia- Simon, what are we going to do if in fact I am?  
  
Simon- If, and I mean if, in fact you are pregnant, then we will have to do it like adults. . November to April, it's far, but not to far. But we will have to tell people.  
  
Cecilia- unfortanly, it's a secret you just can't be kept  
  
Simon- no, its not.  
  
Cecilia- I'm scared  
  
Simon- don't be,.........What do you have in the bag?  
  
Cecilia- this. (Pulls out a pregnancy test)  
  
Simon- you want to do it now?  
  
Cecilia- ya, and also get a burger.  
  
Simon- come on, lets get something to eat, a quick something to eat, and you can take it ok.  
  
Cecilia- sure, come on.  
  
Employee- welcome to the Dairy Shack what can we get you today?  
  
Simon- umm, I will have a medium fry and a medium sprite coke.  
  
Cecilia- I will have a cheeseburger with fries and a coke please  
  
Employee- Medium  
  
Cecilia- huh, yea,  
  
Employee- ok, your total today is $8.67  
  
Simon- here you go (hands him a 10 dollar bill.)  
  
Employee- ok, about 8-10 minutes.  
  
Simon- thank you.  
  
Cecilia- I'm going to go the bathroom ok.  
  
Simon- ok, no problem. Ill meet you at a table.  
  
Cecilia left to go the bathroom and take the pregnancy test she had hidden in her purse. She had to wait 5 minutes for the results. She was already in there 2 minutes. She decided to pretend to leave her ring in her purse but say she left it in the bathroom and then go get it.  
  
Her mysterious plan had worked. She went back into the bathroom to find the results and put her ring back on. She wrapped the test tube in a baggie she had brought with her. She first looked at the results and saw something she didn't think she would see. But at the same time she was so happy.  
  
Simon- so,  
  
Cecilia- Tell you when were done eating.  
  
Simon- you know, even if you are, we will be able to handle it.  
  
Cecilia- are you forgetting I still go to school.  
  
Simon- no, and how much longer do you have. Till December right.  
  
Cecilia- yup  
  
Simon- so you only have a month left. It's not that bad.  
  
Cecilia- did you forget about the wedding I'm planning?  
  
Simon- no,  
  
Cecilia- and about that, I think you should be involved more in the planning  
  
Simon- what for? I don't care who is there besides you and my family, and your family. I don't care about anything else  
  
Cecilia- so sweet. But every little girl dreams about getting married, and their fairy tale wedding, and I will have one.  
  
Simon- if you want one then fine. And I will try to be more active in the planning.  
  
Cecilia- thank you  
  
Simon- you're welcome.  
  
Cecilia- why did you only get fries?  
  
Simon- because my mom is cooking dinner and expecting me.  
  
Cecilia- ohh ok,  
  
Simon- you working tonight  
  
Cecilia- ya, till 12(am).  
  
Simon- tomorrow?  
  
Cecilia- tomorrow, I have a full day of classes, because it will be Thursday.  
  
Simon- right, your full day  
  
Cecilia- and Friday this week I also got a full day of classes.  
  
Simon- Times?  
  
Cecilia- well, from 10(am) till 4:30(pm) then I have work tomorrow and Friday from 5:30(pm) till 2:00(am)  
  
Simon- both days.  
  
Cecilia- yup, so by the time I get home it will already be around 5, then I have to hurry up and get ready, leave by 5:15 and get to work.  
  
Simon- Pretty much I wont see you.  
  
Cecilia- not unless your sick and you're my patient witch would never happen.  
  
Simon- what are your break times?  
  
Cecilia- don't know yet, I'm thinking around 11.  
  
Simon- well, it almost 5:30(pm). So I need to get home.  
  
Cecilia- Lets go out side.  
  
(out side behind the Dairy Shack)  
  
Simon- So, are we parents, or will you put a smile on my face and say no?  
  
Cecilia- so if I am you wont be happy.  
  
Simon- I will be happy, you know what I mean  
  
Cecilia- I know, and for your information.  
  
Simon- yes, just tell me already, please...  
  
Cecilia- ok, Well, I am........................  
  
A/N- Ok, Cliffhanger, hahahahaha, owell... Your just gonna have to wait and find out....  
  
I know what is happening next, but you don't, tell me your opions If she should be or shouldn't be....  
  
Summary results are in, they tell someone who tells a another someone, who tells A NOTHER someone, and so forth....  
  
Title "How Many People did you tell"?  
  
Everything may change  
  
PLEASE......PLEASE......REVIEW......REVIEW......REVIEW......PLEASE......PLEASE......PLEASE......REVIEW......REVI  
EW..... 


	24. hOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU TELL

Disclamier......... I own nothing.......  
  
Summarry........... results are in...........  
  
Title...... "How Many People Did You Tell?"  
  
Simon- so, what is it?  
  
Cecilia- I'm............. Not pregnant  
  
Simon- a relief. But, seeing you do show sighns of it, will you go to the clinic and check please....  
  
Cecilia- sure, when I have some free time ok  
  
Simon- ok, I have to go  
  
Cecilia- I love you  
  
Simon- I love you too.  
  
Cecilia- bye  
  
Simon- bye  
  
With that both Simon and Cecilia went home. Simon arrived at the Camden house just before 5:30pm. The time he was told to be home for super. Thinking he was going to eat.  
  
Annie- hey, did you have a good time with Cecilia  
  
Simon- ya, is dinner ready  
  
Annie- no, I had to do something for Ruthie so it wont be done till about 6.  
  
Simon- ok  
  
Annie- if your really in a hurry to eat, then you can have a snack if you want  
  
Simon- no, Im not that hungry I had fries with Cecilia.  
  
Annie- how is the planning coming along for the wedding?  
  
Simon- well, she told me she wants me to be more involved.  
  
Annie- don't let her down. She is an only child and probably will have the wedding she'd ever dream of.  
  
Simon- true, her dad sat out $500.000 dollars.  
  
Annie- that is a lot of money.  
  
Simon- can just imagine.  
  
Annie- got a head count yet?  
  
Simon- no, a rough count though. About I don't even now yet actually.  
  
Annie- well, her mom called me today.  
  
Simon- what for?  
  
Annie- she wants me to do some of the cooking for the wedding with her help.  
  
Simon- are you?  
  
Annie- sure, if its what you 2 want.  
  
Simon- oh ok. I don't mind  
  
Annie- here, put the salad on the table.  
  
Simon- sure.  
  
Lucy- hey Simon, when did you get home?  
  
Simon- about 15 minutes ago. I was talking to mom  
  
Lucy- ohh ok  
  
Simon- where were you?  
  
Lucy- I was just helping Ruthie with her project.  
  
Simon- you staying for dinner?  
  
Lucy- ya,  
  
Simon- its ready  
  
Lucy-ok., you ok, you seem a little tense.  
  
Simon- yes and no.  
  
Lucy- you want to talk?  
  
Simon- ya, but I don't know if you the right person in all  
  
Lucy-Why?  
  
Simon-because you're a minister  
  
Lucy-so,  
  
Simon- alright come here.  
  
Lucy- whats up?  
  
Simon- well, about 2, 3 months ago, me and Cecilia did something we shouldn't have done.  
  
Lucy- what something?  
  
Simon- we.....we.... we had.....sex, and today she told me that she thought she was pregnant. Mean she showed all sighns of it.  
  
Lucy- and  
  
Simon- well, she took a test and it came out negitive. But I'm still worried I guess, and I also just needed to tell someone. What a relief. Great talking talking to you  
  
Lucy- wait.  
  
Simon- ya  
  
Lucy- have her go to a hospital or something. Just don't tell mom or dad because you know how they are with the whole sex before marrige thing.  
  
Simon- shouldn't you be to seeing you're a minister?  
  
Lucy- yes, and no. Im not going to be hard on you. Mean the majority of guys your age arnt virgins anyways.  
  
Simon- you know if its your kid, youd probably have a totally different approach than this.  
  
Lucy- probably. But you're my brother. And you both know your spending you entire lives together so I don't see much harm.  
  
Simon- thanks. You're a good listener  
  
Lucy- thanks, and anytime you want to talk I'm always here for you, ok?  
  
Simon- ok.  
  
(At dinner)  
  
Eric- so, how was your date with Cecilia, Simon  
  
Simon- ohh, I wouldn't say it was date, we just hung out. And it was good.  
  
Eric- good.  
  
Eric- Ruthie, how was your day  
  
Ruthie- good in some ways, stressful in other. I have my project to do and it is annoying me.  
  
David- wheres Uncle Kevin?  
  
Lucy- he's at work tonight.  
  
Sam- Like Mary?  
  
Lucy- ya, Like Mary.  
  
(After dinner)  
  
Ruthie- so Simon, as long as you use protection. Then fine, but even if you did it doesn't always work.  
  
Simon- what are you talking about  
  
Ruthie- oh you know what I'm talking about  
  
Lucy- whats up?  
  
Simon- did you tell Ruthie?  
  
Lucy- no, I didn't tell anyone why  
  
Simon- because somehow she knows.  
  
Lucy- I didn't say anything  
  
Simon- then how does she know?  
  
Lucy- maybe you should go see Cecilia,  
  
Simon- shes working tonight.  
  
Lucy- sleep  
  
Simon- ya, im going to bed..  
  
Lucy- see you later.  
  
Simon- bye.  
  
(in the kitchen)  
  
Lucy- Simon went to bed.  
  
Annie- ok  
  
Lucy- and I'm going to head home.  
  
Ruthie- why  
  
Lucy- because I need to put Lillian down to bed and pick up the house some.  
  
Annie- what time does Mary get off work.  
  
Lucy- 10:00pm.  
  
Annie- soon, ok. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Lucy- bye guys  
  
(Kinkirk house)  
  
Lucy- you ready to go to bed? Daddy will be home soon. Ya,  
  
Baby Lillian- dada....  
  
Lucy- dada, ya...  
  
Kevin- hey hunny  
  
Lucy- hey, how was work?  
  
Kevin- work... how is my baby girl  
  
Lucy- shes doing good.  
  
Kevin- good.  
  
Lucy- but she's going to bed know... say goodnight to daddy  
  
Kevin- goodnight hunny..  
  
Lucy- I want to talk to you, or tell you something  
  
Kevin- about what?  
  
Lucy- Simon...  
  
Kevin- good or bad  
  
Lucy- see, I don't know...  
  
Kevin- let me change and then we can talk about it ok.  
  
Lucy- ok.  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
Kevin- is she sleeping  
  
Lucy- ya.  
  
Kevin- so, about Simon?  
  
Lucy- right, well, today he told me that about 2-3 months ago, him and Cecilia, well, they had sex. Today she told him she thought she was pregnant. And from what he has described to me, it sounds like she is. They took a pregnancy test it came out negitive.  
  
Kevin- ok,  
  
Lucy- well, my parents wont be happy if she is. He was scared to talk to me or something and I don't know why.  
  
Kevin- Because you're a minister  
  
Lucy- so, I'm his big sister, he should be able to talk to me.  
  
Kevin- well, I don't know what to tell you, besides that I'm really tired and going to get some sleep.  
  
Lucy- what is your schuedeal tomorrow?  
  
Kevin- I go in at 12.  
  
Lucy- So you wont be home for dinner again  
  
Kevin- sorry, I don't make the schueduals. But Friday I work a early shift from like 6 to 4. then I have no work on Saturday or Sunday.  
  
Lucy- yeah. I'm going to wait up for Mary  
  
Kevin- Simon might not want you to tell anybody  
  
Lucy- funny, but mary is his sister to.  
  
Kevin- night,  
  
Lucy-night  
  
Kevin- I love you  
  
Lucy- Love you to.  
  
(10:30pm)  
  
Mary came home from work around 10:15. she saw Lucy in the tv room with a lets talk look. Mary went over to talk to Lucy and see what was wrong. To no surprise Lucy did want to talk. Lucy told Mary what had happened to Simon and said someone needs to talk to them about it.  
  
Mary- well Luce, they are engaged so if they want to have a baby now then its their choice althought mom and dad wont be happy.  
  
Lucy- neither will her parents  
  
Mary- probably not. But, we cant tell them what to do.  
  
Lucy- your right, I'm going to bed ok  
  
Mary- ok, night  
  
Lucy- night  
  
(Next day at the Camden house)  
  
Annie- Hello (phone was ringing)  
  
Phone- hello Annie, it's Cecilia's mom Laurn.  
  
Annie- oh hey, how are you  
  
Laurn- good, did you talk to Simon  
  
Annie- yes, he said he wouldn't mind, how about Cecilia  
  
Laurn- same thing.  
  
Annie- good. What kind of food is it going to be or want  
  
Laurn- I think they should decided  
  
Annie- ya, me to.  
  
Laurn- ok, I have to go I'll talk to you later.  
  
Annie- ok, bye bye  
  
Ruthie- who was that?  
  
Annie- Laurn  
  
Ruthie- oh, who's driving me to school today  
  
Annie- your dad, I have stuff to do.  
  
Eric- who is dad driving to school today?  
  
Ruthie- me, who else  
  
Eric- I need to be at the church for 8.  
  
Annie- so drop her off on your way there.  
  
Eric- why cant you  
  
Annie- because I cant. Just drive her  
  
Eric- ok, lets go Ruthie  
  
Ruthie- bye mom,  
  
Annie- bye hunny..  
  
(Saturday night)  
  
(Simon is on the phone with Cecilia)  
  
Simon- so you want me to pick you up in the morning for church?  
  
Cecilia-no, my mom and dad have been complaining that I don't spend time with them enough and never have time to drive to church with them seeing how it is a family thing they say.  
  
Simon- that's ok. I think I will ride with my mom and dad to.  
  
Cecilia- well, I heard that your mom is doing the cooking for our wedding  
  
Simon- ya, mean if you want her to  
  
Cecilia- sure, your mom is a great cook.  
  
Simon- if you say so.  
  
Cecilia- well, it's hard to beilive that in a couple of days I'll be 21.  
  
Simon- yup. Then you will be able to drink without parent permission.  
  
Cecilia- I don't drink.  
  
Simon- I know, but I'm just saying  
  
Cecilia- what did you do on your 21st birthday?  
  
Simon- went out with you  
  
Cecilia- we didn't spend the day together  
  
Simon- I was with my family  
  
Cecilia- so you didn't do no secret getting drunk thing  
  
Simon- I've gotten drunk one time in my life, it wasn't pretty or fun. I don't plan on doing it again  
  
Cecilia- Listen hunny, truthfully I don't care if you drink once in a while, mean nobody can stop you from doing anything, and at our wedding there probably will be some alcohol there.  
  
Simon-and I may have one or 2. and you will to  
  
Cecilia- will see, but I have to go and get to bed  
  
Simon- alright, I'll see you in the morning ok.  
  
Cecilia- I love you  
  
Simon- and I love you to. See you at church  
  
Cecilia- night  
  
Simon-night  
  
(At church)  
  
Ruthie- looking for Cecilia  
  
Simon- we need to talk, about the other night what you said to me  
  
Ruthie- ya, ok. Later  
  
Simon- we wil talk  
  
Ruthie- ok. See you in church  
  
Cecilia- hey  
  
Simon- hey(kisses her)  
  
Cecilia- how are you  
  
Simon- good and you  
  
Cecilia- good, and I got some good news to tell you  
  
Simon- and that would be what  
  
Cecilia- well, I went to the clinic and did a pregnancy test and im not pregnant, they said my symptoms are early sighns or something says it happens when you first have sexual contacts. And some it means that and some it means your pregnant.  
  
Simon- that's good at least we know the diffrence.  
  
Cecilia- my family is waiting inside.  
  
Simon- so happens mine is to.  
  
Cecilia- and the symptoms will last no more than a week or 2 more.  
  
Simon- good. (kisses her on the cheek)  
  
Lucy- Simon  
  
Simon- oh hey Luce, whats up  
  
Lucy- I heard your conversation with Cecilia  
  
Simon- ok, so you know, I'm just happy you know  
  
Lucy- ya, me to.  
  
(in church)  
  
Kevin- so, Simon? Is she pregnant?  
  
Simon- how do you know? And no.  
  
(after church)  
  
Mary- Hey simon,  
  
Simon- ya,  
  
Mary- so,  
  
Simon- so what  
  
Mary- is she pregnant  
  
Simon- NO!  
  
Mary- jeese ok.  
  
Simon- Lucy  
  
Lucy- ya whats wrong?  
  
Simon- HOW MANY PEOPLE DID YOU TELL? GO TELL EVERYONE SHE IS NOT PREGNANT. AND STOP TELLING PEOPLE!  
  
Lucy- umm Simon.  
  
Simon-WHAT?  
  
Lucy- everyone is looking at you.  
  
Cecilia- I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but, I just heard something like every one else in the congration.  
  
Lucy- now, I'm leaving  
  
Simon- sorry  
  
Lucy- Simon, if you want to talk call me  
  
Cecilia- what happened  
  
Simon- I told Lucy, who told Kevin and Mary and Ruthie told me that she over heard, and Roxanne knows from Ruthie.  
  
Cecilia- why did you tell her in the first place  
  
Simon- because I needed to tell someone, and talk to someone about it  
  
Cecilia- you can talk to me  
  
George(Cecilia's dad)- your pregnant  
  
Cecilia-no dad  
  
Laurn(Cecilia's Mom)- then what was that we just heard Simon scream. Unless he is with another woman  
  
Eric- ok, I want some answers before I have the ENTIRE CONGRARATION ASKING ME AND SPREADING MORE GOSSIP LIES.  
  
Simon- I soppose all of you do  
  
Annie- I'm sure it can all be handled  
  
Simon- ya mom  
  
Annie- why don't you guys come over to the house and we can have some tea and talk about this.  
  
Laurn- sounds great.  
  
Everyone started to get in the cars while Simon and Cecilia stayed talking for a bit.  
  
Simon- I'm really sorry  
  
Cecilia- you should be, is this going to be the way it is when we get married, you wont be able to talk to me, but to everyone else  
  
Simon- no, yes, no, yes, no.i dont know no.....no  
  
Cecilia- you don't sound so sure  
  
Simon- I don't know, mean, I can talk to you about so many different things that I cant talk to anyone else about.  
  
Cecilia- well, now, are parents know, and there both against premarital sex.  
  
Simon- we could still pull this off.  
  
Cecilia- and how we going to do that?  
  
Simon- we could just say it was a misunderstanding.  
  
Cecilia- No, it will never work.  
  
Simon- well, what are we going to tell them.  
  
Cecilia- the truth, we did have premarital sex, and I'm not pregnant, we thought I was but turned out to be I wasn't.  
  
Lucy- you guys want a ride to the house, I don't think you want to be in the same car as they are.  
  
Cecilia- sure.  
  
Simon- lets go.  
  
Ruthie- Cecilia, your mom and dad already left to go to are house  
  
Cecilia- thanks,  
  
Ruthie- sure, mom and dad are waiting for me. Your best choice is to go with Lucy  
  
Simon- we are.  
  
Everybody got into their cars they were driving home in. In all the cars it was pretty much silent.  
  
A/N So, it's the end of the chapter, but they hanvt discussed anything yet.... Well,.......................let me tell you something  
  
Summarry.....................Next chapter, tea and discussion.....  
  
Title............unknown......  
  
REVIEW 


	25. THE TALK AND THE WAIT

Disclaimer.........Unfortanlly I don't own them. And actually if you think about, neither does the W.B. Or Brenda. They all work for them, but they own themselves.. None owns anybody in this world. You own your self, its just a matter of who you work for. You see, like I said they only work for Brenda and the W.B.  
  
Summarry........... Well, they discuss  
  
Title............. The talk, and The Wait....  
  
Annie- Would you like some cookies with you tea.  
  
Lauren- please, if you don't mind  
  
Annie- of coarse not. I'll be right back.  
  
(5 minutes later, Simon and Cecilia walk through the door)  
  
George- glad you could join us. Sit!  
  
Simon- sure,  
  
Cecilia-(whispering into Simon's ear) I know we made a mistake  
  
Simon- (whispering in her ear) its ok, can't change the past.  
  
Eric- Ok, someone needs to start telling us what is going on.  
  
George- and fast  
  
Lauren- now, because I don't have all day, and none of us wich I think did not like what we heard.  
  
Annie- now unless it's a big misunderstanding, what is going on.  
  
Simon- well,.. we did something, none of you were going to know about.  
  
Cecilia- we did mean to hurt anybody, in anyway, it kinda just happened.  
  
George- what kinda just happened? Nothing just happens!  
  
Simon- sir, we can explain  
  
Eric- then start  
  
Simon- well, about 3 months ago, is when it all happened.  
  
Cecilia- we had what you would like to call, premarital sex.  
  
Eric- you had sex, you'r not even married  
  
George- and  
  
Cecilia- I thought I was pregnant, I took a test and I'm not. But because you and every one else said I was putting on weight, I hadn't had my menstral cycle in 3 months, I went to the clinic to double check.  
  
George- and  
  
Simon- she's not pregnant.  
  
George- hunny, lets go NOW! You to Cecilia  
  
Cecilia- what  
  
George- you'r not aloud to see this man EVER again.  
  
Simon- you cant do that  
  
George- it worked when you were 17, and I'm still the dad, it will work  
  
Cecilia- no it wont. Dad I'm 21, and very capable to make my own descions.  
  
George- Eric, help me out here  
  
Eric- I think that they are capable to make their own decisions but I don't agree about them having sex.  
  
Annie- maybe we could talk calmy about it.  
  
Lauren- come on. George, lets talk  
  
George- fine, but your still never seeing him again  
  
Cecilia- you cant say if I am or not  
  
George- the wedding, forget it. Its off, its done..There will be no wedding. At all  
  
Lauren- now why are you going to do that George?  
  
George- because this man over here doesn't have respect.  
  
Eric- wait. This man, Simon didn't choose to do it by himself. Cecilia helped to make that decsion as well as Simon  
  
George- ok, maybe she did.  
  
Lauren- ok, boys calm down now, what made you guys decided to have sex in the first place?  
  
Simon- it was an opportunity kinda, mean we were there, it happpend  
  
Annie- now, we can't change the past, but we can make the future, Just don't let it happen again before your married. Or at least try.  
  
Cecilia- we are. After me thinking I was pregnant, that was it. Not until were married  
  
George- until your married is right, but not with him  
  
Simon- you cant do that  
  
George- but I am  
  
Cecilia- no you wont. I am getting married to Simon wether you like it or not dad, and If I don't have your blessing then fine,  
  
George- You will not get married without me there  
  
Cecilia- if that's what it comes down to, I will. Now if I don't have any of your blessings, that's fine with me. Because I know, I love Simon, and just because we had sex before we got married, doesnt mean anything  
  
Annie-You have my blessing, both of you  
  
Lauren- and mine  
  
Cecilia- thank you  
  
Simon- dad,  
  
Eric- I don't know, I really don't know if I can  
  
George- How are you going to pay for it  
  
Lauren- with the money, are you forgetting half of that is mine about 75% of it is.  
  
George- so. Were gonna need to marry her again when this marrige fails with the first 6 months.  
  
Simon- why don't you think it will last  
  
George- because she won't stay with you  
  
Cecilia- your wrong dad, I am.  
  
George- fine, if you think so  
  
Cecilia- dad, why cant you be happy for us, and forget that we had "premarital sex"  
  
George- because, I never thought my only child will go against her self and have sex before she's even married.  
  
Cecilia- none's perfect dad.  
  
George- no there not. And you also don't have my blessing on you wedding  
  
Cecilia- fine. I don't need it then.  
  
Simon- Dad, you have an answer yet  
  
Eric- I'm not pleased with this whole situation. So as of right now, No, you don't have my blessing sorry.  
  
Simon- that's fine,  
  
Eric- and if it was up to me, I wouldn't allow you two, to get married ethier  
  
Simon- ok, if that's what you want then fine dad. But I wont follow your rules. Were both 21 years old. And very capable to do what we want. And with ethier of your blessings, we will still get married.  
  
Cecilia- with or without you there.  
  
George- don't count me to be there  
  
Eric- me neither  
  
Simon- that's fine,  
  
Simon and Cecilia walked out the front door.  
  
(Meanwhile still in the Camden house)  
  
Annie- come on, they did it once  
  
Eric- once to many.(goes up stairs)  
  
Lauren- George  
  
George- I'm with Eric, lets go  
  
Lauren- Annie, I'll come by later and talk to you about the wedding if you don't mind.  
  
Annie- no, I don't mind at all.  
  
Lauren- bye.  
  
(In Simon's Car)  
  
Simon-I'm sorry, it's all my fault  
  
Cecilia- ya, it is, but its ok  
  
Simon- thanks  
  
Cecilia- maybe we should just elope  
  
Simon- Next stop Las Vegas Nevda.  
  
Cecilia- ya, right,  
  
Simon- you want to elope  
  
Cecilia- in a way I do. Mean then we wouldn't have to worry about them you know what I mean.  
  
Simon- ya, lets do it then  
  
Cecilia- you serious?  
  
Simon- why not/ lets elope  
  
Cecilia- ok, but we have no clothes  
  
Simon- so, we will wait till everyone is asleep, go into my house get some clothes, then wait to you dad goes to work.  
  
Cecilia- you're a geniuss.  
  
Simon- I know. (kisse's her)  
  
Cecilia- do we really have to go home  
  
Simon- no.  
  
Simon and Cecilia waited around to 1:00(am). Simon unlocked the house and went in. He went up to his room and got some clothes, making sure he didn't wake anybody up. He went down stairs with Cecilia, and got some food. And wrote 2 notes. He stapled one of them for Annie, and then the other left open and placed both of them on the fridge.  
  
When they left Simon's house, they waited around until 2:30(pm) the next day when they knew Cecilia's dad was at work and her mom had left. She did the same as Simon did that night, unlocked the door and went in. She got some clothes and a fancy evening gown of her mothers. She went downstairs left 2 notes almost the same as Simon did, and got some food. Then they were on the way, but first made a stop to Lucy and Kevin's house, as well as Matt and Sarah's house.  
  
By the time the Camden's found the note it was already almost 3:30(pm)  
  
(Camden house)  
  
(door bell is ringing)  
  
Annie-Lauren, what brings you here.  
  
Lauren- I got 2 notes from them.  
  
Annie- I did to, I just havnt read them yet.  
  
Lucy- mom, Lauren ( she calls out getting out of her car)  
  
Annie- what,  
  
Lucy- Simon and Cecilia- left me a note in my mailbox  
  
Matt- Mom, Lucy  
  
Annie- yes,  
  
Matt-Simon and Cecilia left me a note in my mailbox.  
  
Annie- all come in.  
  
Eric- why is there so much noise, and why is everyone here  
  
Lauren- Because Simon and Cecilia left notes.  
  
Lucy- did every one get one?  
  
Annie- I think so.  
  
Lauren- lets read.  
  
Annie- the first one says- (the one not stapled) Mom, thank you for your blessing, Me and Cecilia took some food, if you don't mind, I will send you the money for it when I get a chance. I'm sorry this is the way things are going to have to be. Love always and forever Simon, I will try and stay in touch.  
  
Matt- what's the second one say?  
  
Annie- well, it says...... Dear family, Whoever reads this, just pass it on. I have gone away with Cecilia, (her idea). We will be happy by ourselves, we don't know where well be. Tell dad I'm sorry he couldn't see things like the rest of us did. But now, we don't need any of that. And were going to leave now because its already 2:00(am) and we don't want to wake anybody up. Love Always and Forever Simon and Cecilia.  
  
Lauren- ok, these are almost identical, reading the unstapled one first  
Mom and dad, I will love you both forever, but this is the way things are going to be. We are getting eloped, sorry if it's not what you want, but this is what we want. It was my idea. I have to be going now, because it's 1:45(pm) and I don't know what time you will be home mom on this Monday day. Love always Cecilia and Simon  
  
Lauren- ok, the stapled one  
Mom, Me and Simon took some food, when we get settled I will send you a check for it, I took one of your evening gowns from your closet. I hope you don't mind, after we are married, I will be sure to have it dry cleaned and sent back to you. I love you mom, and I want to thank you for your blessing and all you have done.  
Love Cecilia, And Simon too.  
  
Matt- well, mine is a little different it says  
Hey matt what's up? It's Simon writing. Listen, I just wanted to say goodbye, me and Cecilia are leaving. Were getting eloped. Don't have much time, so it's ending here. Love Simon and Cecilia  
  
Lucy- well  
  
Hey Luce, Simon here, I don't have much time, but I wanted to say goodbye. Last night I went to the house and grabed a few things. I took Kevin's tux he left at the house, don't worry, I will make sure it is dry cleaned and brought back to you.  
Love Simon and Cecilia ( oh yeah, I took it because we are getting eloped)  
  
Eric- how touching  
  
Annie- how dare you  
  
Lucy- I told Kevin about this and he said he didn't have to worry about the tux.  
  
Lauren- if only they could here us, I don't mind that she took a dress from me.  
  
Annie- I wonder when they are going to call  
  
Lauren- I don't know, but I don't want to miss the call.  
  
Matt- Sarah's waiting by the phone.  
  
Annie- well, I guess all we can do then is wait around.  
  
A/N ok end of the chapter.  
  
Summarry....... have they called?  
  
REVIEW......PLEASE......REVIEW......PLEASE......REVIEW.....PLEASE......PLEASE.......REVIEW......REVIEW......RE  
VIEW....... 


End file.
